It's You
by losttwisisters
Summary: bella and edward meet on a cruise ship, how long before they find each agian.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters

Special thanks to Stacie for being an awesome co-writer. thanks to bbc for reading for me and for nails 233 for realing too.

Prologue

BPOV

Walking into the dining room, that's where I saw him. He sat alone,and part of me hoped he was alone. But get real Swan, a man as gorgeous as that alone, besides he would never go for a 'plain Jane' like me. I found a table close to his, but not really close. He was the most gorgeous man I have ever seen. He had an odd shade of unruly bronze hair, a beautiful smile, and the most amazing green eyes I've ever seen.

As I ate dinner, I was just mesmerized by him. I don't know what it was, he looked oddly familiar. But I could not place where I've ever seen him. I continued to watch and he most definitely was alone.

Alice was right, this cruise just might end well.

EPOV

I was sitting at a table in the dining room, when I saw her walk in. She was alone, I truly hoped that she was alone. But who was I kidding, a gorgeous woman like that.. alone. Right, Cullen. Not a chance. She had long brown hair, that was pulled up to reveal her graceful neck. Her eyes were the color of melting chocolate. When she smiled, it lit up her whole face. I truly hoped she was alone.

As I ate, I watched her. A few times we both looked at each other, and quickly looked away. The few times our eyes met, I felt as if I've seen her before. But where I didn't have a clue. I just knew that I had to talk to her somehow and someway.

Jasper and Alice were right, this cruise just might end well.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Special thanks to Stacie for being an awesome writing partner and for being a great friend. Special thanks to bbc, for her support and encouragement.

Chapter 1

BPOV

I had just graduated from the University of Washington with my teaching degree. I couldn't wait to start my new job, I would be teaching first grade at Forks Elementary School in the fall. I basically would've went anywhere, but I chose to stay where I grew up.

My best friend Alice Cullen Whitlock, suggested that I do something fun to celebrate my accomplishment. When she suggested a cruise to the Caribbean, I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Alice, you can't be serious? Me, go on a cruise by myself? My father would have a fit, if he were still alive," I said, rolling my eyes at her.

My father has been dead nearly four years now. He passed away in a car accident. I was just finishing my freshmen year of college. It was a struggle for me to keep going, but I didn't want to disappoint my dad so I pushed myself. Plus, I had great support in Alice. She never left me alone, always there to help or just listen to me. She'd always invite me to things at her parents house. Sometimes I'd go, other times, I said no. She had two older brothers, one I've met and the other I have never met. It was nice to be around them, they were a lot of fun. Being an only child was hard, but sometimes it was good too.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you're twenty-five years old, I don't think Charlie would think anything of it," Alice said waving her hands, "besides, he'd be too proud of you to really say much. Bella, you got to get out there and live your life. You do deserve to do something fun for yourself."

"I know, Alice," I replied, "fine, I'll go."

"Wonderful, I'll help you with your clothes, packing, and everything."

"Alice, just because I said I'll go, doesn't mean you get to buy all kinds of things."

"I know, Bella, but I can buy some things?" she asked hopeful.

"Yes, some things,"I huffed, knowing that you can't really control her when it comes to shopping.

"Well, Bella, I need to run. Jasper and my brother's new restaurant opens tonight. Are you sure you don't want to come? I'd love to finally introduce you to my brother."

"Alice, no, I don't want to go. I have to look for the perfect cruise for me."

"Okay, Bella, look into Royal Caribbean Cruises. That's the one we always go on," she offered, kissing my cheek.

"Okay, tell Jasper and your brother congratulations."

"I will, but I wish you'd come with me,"she said as she closed the door.

I sat down at my computer and looked up Royal Caribbean Cruises. I looked at several cruises and I really liked the ten day cruise. So without giving it a lot of thought I decided I would book it right away. If I took time to think about it, I would talk myself right out of it. That particular cruise leaves in four days. I booked my departing flight for Florida at the same time.

Four days, doesn't give Alice much time to shop, which is also a plus. That girl is one crazy shopper, but she can still do a lot of damage in four days.

EPOV

Today was the grand opening of my restaurant, La Bella Luna. This would be my second restaurant, the first La Petite Luna was in Port Angeles. We were opening this one in Seattle. We, being my brother-in-law Jasper and myself. Some wonder why my brother-in-law, not my brother. That's easy, Emmett isn't good in business. He's more of a brute. He's good with cars, so he and his wife own two car dealerships and an auto shop. His wife runs the business end of it. That's why they are still in business.

So when I decided I wanted to open a restaurant or two, I knew Jasper was the right man for the job. He and I got along, how he puts up with my pixie of a sister, I'll never understand. But they have been married since Alice got out of high school. They had a daughter, Emily Lynn, she's going into the first grade in the fall.

For me, marriage and love had eluded me. I had one girlfriend in college and I wouldn't say that it was love. More like she wanted to be with me, because of my name. So ever since then, I haven't dated. Maybe someday, but not now. My work was my life. I don't need anything else.

As I made my rounds through the restaurant, I made sure that everything was in the proper place. Jasper hasn't gotten there yet, but that was due to Alice trying to get her friend to come with her. At least that's what Jasper said when he called. Alice had always been trying to get her friend and I to meet, but it hadn't happened yet. Sometimes she would try to set people up, but it never worked for me. I'm not opposed to meeting her friend, it's just something always seems to get in the way. My work was my first priority and I really don't have the time to make a relationship work. So for now, this lifestyle worked for me. Maybe once the restaurant was up and running, maybe then I'd give dating a try, but not until then.

As I checked over the wine for the evening, I could hear my pixie sister calling me. Could she get any louder?

"Edward Anthony Cullen, you come out here, now?"

"Damn, Alice are you trying to shatter all the glasses in the place," I said, coming up behind her and ruffled her hair.

"Edward, stop messing with my hair, you know I hate that," she whined.

"Yeah, I know, that's why I still do it."

"Really mature, Edward, I'm glad that my friend couldn't make it. She's too good for your immature ass."

"Oh well, I told you before, I don't date. My job is my life."

"Edward, you sound just like B..." she trailed off as Jasper came through the door telling us it was time to open.

"Edward, there are nearly sixty people out front, are we ready for this?" he asked nervously.

"Yep, we are. Go open the doors," I told him.

I watched as people were shown to their seats. Jasper loved being out front, I preferred to make sure everything was running smoothly. So as he mingled, I went to the office. I enjoyed the quiet there as I turned on my laptop.

Thinking back to the conversation that I had with my mom, I realized that I hadn't taken any time off from work to enjoy myself. I'd been thinking about getting away for awhile, but I've been putting it off until we got the restaurant open. Well, its open now. I guess now would be the time to get away and try to relax a bit.

I'm twenty-seven now, I think I can afford to take a vacation. Where to go? All I knew was I wanted to go somewhere warm. There was a knock at the door and I was interrupted from my thoughts.

"Hey, Edward,"Jasper called as he came in, "Why are you hiding out in here?"

"Just thinking about taking a vacation."

"That's a great idea. You deserve to take one. You haven't stop working since we open La Petite Luna. Where are you going to go?"

"Not sure," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Maybe you should take a cruise to someplace warm. Alice convinced her friend to go on a cruise. I think she said that the cruise line was called, Royal Caribbean Cruises."

"Cool, Jasper. I'll check it out," I replied as he got up to go back out.

He left and I looked it up. They had a lot of cruise options, so I looked them all over and decided that I would book the ten day cruise that leaves in four days. I figured if I choose one that is farther away I would have more time to change my mind. That's why I chose the soonest one they had. I also booked my flight to Florida while online.

At the end of the night, Jasper and I were sitting in the office going over the receipts and we were chatting. Alice already went home, thank goodness. I really wasn't in the mood for her constant chatter.

"Edward, did you check out Royal Caribbean Cruises?" he asked.

"Yep, and I already booked my cruise and my airline tickets. I leave in four days from Florida," I replied leaning back in my chair.

"That's great, Edward. How many days is the cruise?"

"Ten wonderful, sun filled days," I exclaimed

" I hope you have a lot of fun, and really relax, Edward. Don't worry about anything here. You can count on me to keep everything going great."

" I know I can, Jasper, that's why I'm in business with you, and not Emmett," I laughed just thinking of Emmett. He was my older brother, but you couldn't tell it by the way he acted. I don't know how his wife puts up with him. He's such an immature man for thirty years old.

Finally we finished and made sure everything was turned off and locked up.

I drove home alone, while listening to some music and thought about the trip.

Something my mother said really bothered me, she said one day love would walk in and I'd never be the same again.

I sometimes think my mother secretly writes for fortune cookie makers.

She can be so sappy at times. But sometimes, I wonder if real love is out there for me.

APOV

I left the restaurant early because I wanted to find out from Bella what cruise she ended up choosing. With any luck Jasper would be able to get information out of Edward. I knew that they would be perfect for each other. I just had to find a way to get them together, I'm not sure if the cruise was the right way, but they would be in the same place, and maybe fate would have to do its part.

I decided I would just stop off at Bella's since it was still early.

I walked to her door and knocked. She answered after a few minutes.

"Hey, Bella, I thought I'd drop by again and see if you decided about your cruise."

"Hi, Alice," she said, laughing, "come in."

"So...Bella, what did you find out?" I asked.

"Alice, I found a cruise I liked. It leaves in four days, and I'll be flying to Florida. The cruise is ten days."

"Bella, that sounds great. You deserve it, sweetie," I exclaimed hugging her, "I will go with you to buy a new swimsuit and a few outfits."

"Alice, I don't want you going overboard," she whined at me.

"I know, and I promise I won't."

"Alice, I know you and shopping. You can't control yourself."

"For you, this time, Bella, I will try my best to control myself," I said smiling at her.

"Okay," Bella said.

"I better go. Jasper should be home soon. I'll call you in the morning," I said hugging her.

"I know you will have an awesome time. Bye, Bella."

"Bye, Alice."

As I drove home, I hoped that fate had them on the same cruise and maybe even the same flight, but that was hoping for a lot.

I pulled in the driveway, turned the car off, and got out. Once inside the house, I paid the babysitter and went to check on Emily Lynn. She was sleeping soundly. Which was good.

I went to get changed to wait for Jasper. By now he should have talked to Edward.

Jasper walked in and took off his suit jacket.

"Hey, Alice," he called from the hallway.

"Hey, Jazz, did you talk to Edward?" I questioned impatiently.

"Yep, I did," he said wrapping his arms around me.

"And?"

"He's going on a cruise on the same cruise line as Bella."

"Which one though?" I asked.

"He said it leaves in four days, from Florida," he said.

I couldn't believe they were going on the same cruise. I jumped up and down screaming.

Jasper thought I was crazy. "Jazz, it's a sign. Charlie is up there helping me get them together."

"Now, Alice, just because they happen to be on the same flight, and the same cruise, does not mean that Charlie is up in heaven helping you with your matchmaking."

"Jazzy, don't be like that. You know Edward and Bella are perfect for each other," I whined as I kissed his cheek.

"Well, we'll see," he pondered.

"Yeah, we will. I wouldn't bet against me if I were you, Mr. Whitlock."

"I'm not, Mary Alice, I don't want to lose."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thank you to Stacie Ard for being a great writing partner and friend/sister.

Hope you enjoy this second full chapter of Its You.

Chapter 2

BPOV

Alice stayed true to her word and only bought a few things for me. She purchased me a new bathing suit in royal blue and she just kept saying how beautiful it looked on me. I swear sometimes I really do not know what she's talking about. It took over four hours to buy the clothes she did buy. I never tried on so many clothes in my life. She is one crazy shopper.

I finally got everything packed. I was so nervous to go on the cruise alone. But it was something I needed to do for myself. I made myself a cup of tea as I waited for Alice. I tried to tell her I'd take a cab to the airport but she wouldn't hear of it. She said she'd take me. I knew there was no way to win that argument, so I just agreed. Sometimes with Alice that was best.

I finished my tea and went to put it in the dishwasher when the doorbell rang. I walked to the door and opened it to see Alice standing there on her cell phone. She smiled and waved as she came in, chatting nonstop on the phone. I just looked at her and wondered how she can be so chatty already.

I gathered my stuff and watched as she finally hung up the phone. "Bella, I'm so excited for you. I can't wait to hear all about your trip when you get back."

"Alice, I haven't even left yet."

"I know Bella, but this is something that you've never done. Its so exciting. I know you'll meet someone wonderful on this trip," she rambled on.

"Alice, I'm not looking to meet anyone," I replied shaking my head.

"Bella, you never know what fate has in store for you," she spouted.

"Ok, Alice can we get going now, I don't want to miss the plane."

"Sure, let's go."

We left my house and Alice drove like a maniac. All the while talking about how her older brother is taking a vacation on some cruise, leaving today too.

I know she's not talking about Emmett because she never mentioned a wife. So it must be the brother I've never met. But I have seen his picture once in our dorm room. She always talks about him, but never mentions his name. I know that she always tries to get me to meet her brother, but things always come up. But it is just as well, I'm not looking for a relationship with anyone. My life is just now getting where I want it. A relationship would just complicate things.

I tell Alice this all the time, but she never listens. Her reply is 'you never know what fate has in store for you.'

"Alice, why don't you take a breath? You've been talking non-stop since we left."

"Sorry, Bella. I'm just so excited," she exclaimed as she bounced in her seat.

"Oh my Lord, I don't know how calm, cool, and collected Jasper handles you," I mused.

"Bella, he handles me just fine," she smiled over at me wickedly as she spoke.

"God, Alice I didn't mean it like that," I said as the blush rose to my cheeks.

"Bella, sometimes you are such a prude," she teased.

"I...I... am not," I protested as I folded my arms over my chest.

"Bella, please don't be mad. I just mean its so cute how you blush over the littlest things."

We finally arrived at the airport and I hurried out of the car. I so wanted to get on the plane and just lose myself in whatever fun awaited me.

Alice helped me get my bags from the trunk, I couldn't help but be a little upset over what she said to me. I don't think I'm a prude. Sure, I'm a little uncomfortable when she says some things. But prudish, I'm not.

"Bella, are you mad at me?"

"No, Alice. I'm not," I said not looking at her.

"Ok, Bella. I really didn't mean anything by it," she explained as we walked inside the terminal.

"Alice, thank you for getting me here. I'm really glad you talked me into going on this cruise."

"No problem, sweetie. You deserve to do something fun. Remember go with whatever happens. If you meet someone, don't close yourself off. You never know what fate has in store for you," she mused as she pulled me in for a hug.

"God, Alice do you get this stuff from fortune cookies or something," I replied as I pulled away.

"No, Bella. Its the truth. You never know what is in store. So don't be afraid and most of all have fun. Be open to the possibilities around you."

"Sure, Alice. I will. Talk to you when I get back," I said walking away from her shaking my head.

As I waiting in line at the security checkpoint, I thought about what she said. I know that I should just embrace whatever might come along, but I have always been cautious. But maybe just this once, I will throw caution to the wind.

I laughed out loud at myself, I think Alice's craziness has finally rubbed off on me.

EPOV

I finally got everything packed. Jasper was picking me up. He said it would be better than leaving my car at the airport. I agreed. I hated leaving my car unprotected. I was a little worried about travelling alone. I hated it actually. But this is something I needed to do for myself.

Jasper arrived as I was on the phone with my sister. She was chattering away. How she can be so chatty is beyond me. She just talked about some friend of hers leaving on a cruise also. What is with her.

I finally got her off the phone, with her speech about 'you never know what fate has in store'. I swear both her and mom are the same person. "Jasper, how do you put up with Alice's chattering?" I asked him.

"It's easy, I nod my head a lot as she talks. She thinks I'm really listening," he laughed.

"I see, and she doesn't know your not listening?"

"No, I do listen. But sometimes, she likes to repeat herself."

"Don't I know it. She's just like mom in a lot of ways," I said as I picked up my suitcase.

I locked up my house, and we walked to Jasper's car. I thought about what Alice said, maybe I should just be open to whatever comes along.

On the way to the airport, Jasper jabbered away. I don't think he realized he was sounding just like Alice.

"Edward, Alice is at the airport dropping off her friend too."

"Really, that's what she said."

"She's taking a cruise too," he said looking over at me.

"Oh," I replied as we pulled up to the airport.

"Well here we are. I hope that you will have a wonderful time. Don't worry about anything, and don't be closed off to the possibilities. You never know what fate has in store for you, Edward," he proclaimed.

"God, Jasper you sound just like Alice. I'll talk to you when I get back," I walked away shaking my head.

My God, how can two people sound so much alike. They are truly made for each other. I wonder if there is someone out there like that for me.

As I waited in line at the security checkpoint, I watched all the people. I liked watching people, it was fun to look at their expressions and try to read them. There were a lot of people waiting to board this flight. I wonder if there is a reason I am going on this particular cruise at this time.

God, now I'm sounding like Alice, I thought as it was time to board the plane.

Taking my seat, I pulled out a magazine and put in my ipod. I hated flying. I watched as a young woman walked by and she dropped her bag. She blushed as she picked it up and walked quickly to her seat. I smiled as I looked back down at the magazine I was reading.

I must have fallen asleep at some point, because I woke up and we were preparing to land. I grabbed my carry on and made my way down the aisle. I was about half way down when a brunette fell into me. I caught her so that she would not fall to the floor.

"Thank you," the brunette said quietly looking up at me. "Not a problem," I replied as I watched her walk off from me.

I walked to the cab that was waiting there, and in no time we were pulling up to the docks where the cruise ship was. I paid the fare, retrieved my bags and walked toward the ship.

Thinking that maybe something good would happen on this trip.

As I stood in line to check in, I looked up and several feet in front of me was the brunette from the plane. What a coincidence.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Special thanks to Stacie for being an awesome writing partner.

We hope you enjoy this next installment of our story. Please review and leaveus some love.

Chapter 3

BPOV

Finally getting through the check in line, I was directed to where my cabin was. I walked there feeling excited about this adventure. I couldn't help but feel embarrassed about falling into some man on the plane. I couldn't help it someone in front of me pushed me backwards. I am glad that the man caught me, even though I was way embarrassed.

Looking down the hallway from me, I could have sworn it was the same man from the plane. How many people in this world have that odd shade of hair? It can't possibly be the same man.

Day one of the cruise was spent out on the ocean. I enjoyed this time to explore the ship and to relax in the sun. I changed into one of the bathing suits that Alice bought for me and I sat out on the deck. I noticed several stares from men around me, but I ignored them as I read my book.

As I was reading, a shadow fall across me. I looked up to see a man standing there.

"Hello, gorgeous are your legs tired?" he said with a smile. "No,why?" "Because you've been running through my mind for the last hour." "Well, I'm sorry but I'm not interested," I replied as I heard a laugh from behind me as I turned my head to see the man from the plane smirking back at me. He winked at me and then laughed again, so I just looked at him and smiled warmly.

I decided to be a little bold and got up off my lounge chair swaying my hips as I went to the edge of the pool. I looked up locked eyes with the mystery man and brought my hand down over my chest to my stomach while smirking and jumping into the pool.

When I came up from under water I took a chance to look over my shoulder giving him a smirk. He must have been watching me the whole time because he had the most gorgeous smile on his face. Still feeling a little bold I got out of the pool and walked over to my lounge chair and bent over so he could get a good view of my ass. I looked over my shoulder and smirked at him while gathering my things.

I was ready to go back to my cabin, so I decided to walk passed him. As I approached close enough to him I, pulled my hand up to my face and gave him a little wave. Not looking back to see his reaction. I walked to my cabin thinking, what has gotten in to me.

I got ready for dinner, I dressed in one of the new dresses Alice got for me. It was a royal blue strapless dress, that came to above my knee. It came with silver low strapless heels.

What is with her and the color royal blue. I pulled my hair up so that it accentuated my neck. Thinking that I looked good enough, I picked up my purse and key card and left the room.

Walking into the dining room, that's where I saw him. He sat alone,and part of me hoped he was alone. But get real Swan, a man as gorgeous as that alone, besides he would never go for a 'plain Jane' like me. I found a table close to his, but not really close. He was the most gorgeous man I have ever seen. He had an odd shade of unruly bronze hair, a beautiful smile, and the most amazing green eyes I've ever seen. As I ate dinner, I was just mesmerized by him. I don't know what it was, he looked oddly familiar. But I could not place where I've ever seen him. I continued to watch and he most definitely was alone. Alice was right, this cruise just might end well.

EPOV

I sat in my cabin getting ready for dinner thinking about how it seemed that the mystery girl was flirting with me. She was very gorgeous and when she went to get into the pool the way she moved her hips was a sight. Then she went and had to touch her self. I had to try and hide my erection. Then she jumped into the pool, I think she was trying to kill me right then and there.

It really surprised me when she bent over with her ass in the air while gathering her things. I think she knew what she was doing because she smiled while doing it. God she is so beautiful. When she walked by me she gave me a little wave. She was just too cute.

Deciding that I was dressed and ready for dinner I grabbed my key card along with my cell phone and wallet. I was sitting at a table in the dining room, when I saw her walk in. She was alone, as least I hoped that she was truly alone. But who was I kidding, a gorgeous woman like that.. alone. Right, Cullen. Not a chance. She had long brown hair, that was pulled up to reveal her graceful neck. Her eyes were the color of melting chocolate. When she smiled, it lit up her whole face. I truly hoped she was alone. As I ate, I watched her. A few times we both looked at each other, and quickly looked away. The few times our eyes met, I felt as if I've seen her before. But where I didn't have a clue. I just knew that I had to talk to her somehow and someway. Jasper and Alice were right, this cruise just might end well.

Sitting there looking at my mystery girl, a tall blond woman came over to me and sat down uninvited. "Hey there handsome," she said as she ran her hand along my arm. "You here all alone?" "Actually I am." "Well would you like to eat dessert with me?" I looked over to see the mystery girl watching with an expression of anger or maybe hurt on her face. Smirking, thinking that she was jealous that a blond was sitting with me.

Thinking of giving her a taste of her own medicine I started to flirt back with the blond. "That would be fine. Hi I'm Edward." "I'm Tiffany. What's a handsome man like yourself doing here alone?" "Well I just haven't found the right person yet." Smirking while I said it because the brunette girl was taking us all in. "Well hopefully I can change that for you," she said as she placed her hand on my cheek. Then she leaned in and placed a small kiss near the side of my mouth.

I looked up too see mystery girl, gasp and throw her napkin down, stood up and walk out of the dining hall. "Tiffany, I'm sorry but I just remembered I have a call to make." Well I did my part with the harmless flirting.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading, please review we love to know what you are thinking.

Chapter 4

BPOV

I was sitting on the deck, and I couldn't believe how fast this cruise has flown by. Nothing significant has happened. Alice and all her "fate" crap is full of bum-kiss. Ok, at first I thought that pretty boy could be something, but he just turned out to be an ass. So I have been avoiding wherever he's been.

It's a shame that he wasn't anything, he was hot and I was very attracted to him. Man, why do the ones I like have to be assholes. Oh well, I have enjoyed the cruise a lot. Today is the last full day. I feel kinda sad that its almost over. Alice will be disappointed that nothing happened, but oh well. Things don't always go the way she thinks they should.

I walked around the ship and went into the various shops. I bought Alice and Jasper something, since they were instrumental in making me go on this cruise. I think they will like it. Walking through the shop, I looked over and sexy man was standing there looking at me.

I turned away as he opened his mouth to say something. I walked quickly from the shop and went back to my cabin.

Once in my cabin, I packed some of my stuff that I wouldn't need. I didn't want to forget anything and keeping busy helps me not think about that man. I wonder what he started to say, oh well I'll never know. Frankly I don't really care.

Alice had told me that I needed to get our there and live my life. That my father would be proud of me. Then I remember her telling me that I'm such a prude sometimes. I'm not a prude I just haven't met the right person yet. I thought that I might on this cruise but I guess I was wrong.

The way Alice talked it was like she was almost up to something. Like she thought for sure I would meet someone. I just never know with her. I mean she has tried to set me up with several people in the past including her brother but I did everything I could think of not to have to go.

I mean really how could she think that I would find someone on a ten day cruise and the chance that, that person would live around me or even close for that matter. I wanted someone that would like me for who I was, trustworthy, honest, caring and most of all someone who could love me for me.

By time I was done packing most of my things and thinking about everything it was time for dinner. Walking into the dining hall I found a place to sit. Deciding after dinner I would go sit out on the deck and watch the ocean for awhile. I always loved the view at night.

I walked the deck for a few minutes before I sat down in a chair and laid back just looking up into the sky. This could have been a really awesome trip if I would of had someone to share it with. Maybe Alice is right I need to find someone.

Sitting up so that I could look out into the water. Smiling to myself that Alice told me that I needed to do something for myself by taking a vacation. Maybe she was right. I was so lost into my thoughts that I never noticed someone coming up to me until they started whispering in my ear.

"You know that you have been driving me crazy for the last week. Flirting with me by jumping in the pool, bending over in front of me and then doing that little wave you did walking past me." He then planted a kiss right behind my ear. My breath caught in my throat. His lips felt so good, so right against my skin.

"Yes I was flirting but if I remember right, you had a blond woman with you. So why are you out here whispering stuff into my ear and kissing me?" "Let's start over I'm Edward." That blond that was at dinner was not with me. She was flirting with me and when I saw you run out of the room I excused myself to get away from her. Trust me when I say that I'm here alone."

"Well then my name is Bella. Let me tell you that I'm not usually that bold. One of my friends told me that I needed to stop being such a prude." "Trust me when I say this but I have a sister that has said the exact same thing to me." He walked closer to me until he was just about inch away from me. He bent down and said, "so why don't we prove them wrong about being prudes."

Before I could stop myself I crushed my lips to his. I licked his bottom lip asking for entrance which he granted. He laid me down on the chair that I was in, hovering over me. "Well I guess that's your answer." "Yes," I said panting.

Edward started to kiss down my neck sucking and nipping as he went. I could not help but to put my hands in his hair. I pulled his lips back to mine and kissed him hard. He started to feel my breast through my clothes. I moaned out. "Oh Edward that feels so good." "Gorgeous I can make you feel a lot better if you will let me." "God yes please," was all I could get out.

He moved his hands straight down my body, all the while still kissing some part of my body. He ran his hand up my thigh right to my panties. "Bella are you sure you want me to make you feel good?" "Yes, I'm sure don't stop." I felt him run his fingers over my covered core and put some pressure on my nub. I could not help but to buck my hips.

Feeling really good I thought that maybe I could do something in return. I removed my hands from his hair and ran them down his chest to his crotch area. Placing one of my hands on his very erect cock. I started to stroke him over his pants. "Gorgeous what are you doing? That feels so good." "I'm not going to let you make me feel good and you have nothing in return."

While saying that I started stroke him faster and he bucked is hips in return. "Bella if you don't stop you are going to make me cum in my pants. "I'm sorry I should have never done that." I started to move when he pulled me back to him. "Where are you going?" Looking down at my hands saying "I should have never started all of this. You must think the worst of me." He pulled my face up to look at him. "Bella I was the one who came over and kissed you first. There is nothing wrong with what you did. It's just been awhile for me and what you were doing felt really good."

"Edward honestly I'm sorry. I never done anything like this before." "Stop, Bella it's really ok." "No Edward you do not understand. I have no idea what I'm doing. I have never done foreplay or even had sex ok," I said looking away from him. I could feel the blush come across my face.

"Hey gorgeous, we do not have to do anything you do not want to. I can tell you this Bella I have only been with one person there is nothing to be ashamed of. You seemed to know what to do just a few minutes ago." "That's just it, it was in the heat of the moment now I'm just scared and unsure what to do." "Come here." He started to kiss me again and I relaxed.

"Would you feel better if we continue this up in my room gorgeous?" "Yeah I think I would. Maybe with the lights off." "I don't think so. I want to see your gorgeous face." I just nodded and he pulled me up and held my hand as I followed him.

Once we got to his room he pulled me in and walked me over to the bed. "Bella I do not want you to do anything you don't want to." "No Edward I need this." He walked over and laid me down on the bed before he crawled up and laid beside me.

He started to kiss down my neck, collarbone right to the top of my breast. One of his hands roamed my body. He slowly took his hand and ran it up my thigh to my panties once again. He looked up at me asking if it was okay, I just nodded.

"Edward it feels so good my sexy man." Pulling my panties down my legs but never once did his lips leave my skin. Placing his hand close to my core he inched his way up. He played with my folds before I knew it he had plunged one of his fingers into me. It felt so good that I started to move my hips with his pumping.

"Oh god Ed...ward that f..ffeells so goooddddddd." I have came before but nothing like that. "Does that feel good gorgeous?" "Yes please don't stop." He shifted a little and I could tell that he was taking of his shoes, then standing up removing his pants and shirt. "Bella lets get you out of your clothes so you can move more."

Sitting up I started to unbutton my pants but my hands were to shaking. Edward placed his hands over mine and helped me. "Bella, please stop being nervous just let what happens happen. I will not pressure you into anything." "I know I'm just scared that I will do something wrong." "There is no right or wrong way in this matter."

Finally we stood there naked looking into each others eyes. Trying to push back my nervousness I ran my hand down his chest to his hips running my hands back and fourth. All the while Edward was kissing down my body. "You are so beautiful." Finally being brave I grabbed his cock in my hand and started to stroke him slowly. It was his turn moan out. "Bella your hands on me feel so good. Fuck don't stop." I picked up my pace. I must have been doing something right because the next thing I knew he had pushed me onto the bed.

"Bella I want you so bad but I do not want to hurt you either." "Edward I want you too I trust you please I need all of you." He just nodded, then got up and went to his pants. He pulled his wallet out of his pocket before removing a condom.

He walked back over to me and started to open the package. Sitting up I took it from him taking it out I rolled it down his rock hard cock. "Bella are you sure you want to do this?" "Yes please I need you." "Ok," he said as he hovered over me. "Bella it's going to hurt but if it gets to be to much tell me and I will stop." "I will."

He placed himself at my entrance and slowly slid into me. He stopped and pulled both of my hands in his above my head. "Bella squeeze my hands as much as you need to." I just nodded my head. He pushed into me with one thrust and I felt like my insides had been ripped out of me. "Oww," I yelled out as I squeezed his hand as hard as I could. "I'm so so sorry gorgeous, do you want to me to stop?" "No please just give me a second."

A minute later then pain started to die down some so I started to move my hips to test the waters. "Ok I'm fine now." He looked into my eyes I'm guessing to see if I was not telling the truth.

I wrapped my legs around him and met his thrust's. "Oh god Ed...ward so good sexy man faster please." He was panting in my ear. "Bella I'm not going to last long please tell me you are close." "Yes faster." He leaned down and sucked one of my nipples into his mouth and sucked hard on it. That was all I needed to make me come. "Fu...ck Edward I'm cum...ming cum with me."

He pumped into me a few more times before he screamed out my name. "Bellllaa ugh fuck your pussy feels so good." He was panting as he rolled beside me. "Bella that was Wow there are no words to describe it." "Yes it felt really good once the pain was gone." He rolled over and pulled me to him while covering us up with covers. He placed a kiss to my lips before saying "Bella get some sleep." I snuggled up with him and dozed off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. We are glad you like it so far.

Special thanks to my twi sister Stacie, without you this story would not be. Love ya sis

Chapter 5

EPOV

I laid there holding Bella in my arms. Thinking about the last few days. Maybe all the stuff that Alice had said about fate was not so far fetched. The only thing is once the cruise was over I'm sure I would never see her again and that hurt. At least I had last night and this morning with her. If her I and meet again, then so be it but if not I can at least have a good memory of it.

She had been avoiding me. It was like one minute she was all flirting and the next shy. After her telling me that she had never done anything with anyone I started to understand more. She was scared that she did not know how to do things right.

Once we came into my cabin last night things just seem to play out naturally. I knew that if Bella wanted to go through with everything that she would hurt. I mean I'm not trying to brag but I'm rather on the big side and that would make her hurt worse. I did not want to see her in any pain, but I knew that there would be nothing I could do. So I just went with what was happening.

Once I broke through her barrier and gave her a minute she seemed ok after that. She did squeeze the hell out of my hands but I would take that any day if it meant that it helped her. I was brought out of my thoughts by the gorgeous woman stirring next to me.

I moaned out when she pressed her ass into my morning erection. I must have startled her because she jumped out of the bed. She looked at her down at her naked form and covered herself. The shy girl was coming back into play. "Bella what's wrong?" " i..is wwroong." "Come here." I watched as she slowly walked back over to the bed and sat down still covering herself.

"Bella please do not cover yourself. You have no reason to cover yourself you are gorgeous. She just sat there and stared at me. I sat up and wrapped my arms around her pulling her to me. "Bella please talk to me. There is something bothering you." I kissed her cheek. "Edward, it just shocked me that I was naked and then I realized what happened last night that's all," she said blushing.

"Bella there is nothing to be embarrassed about. We are both adults and if I must say so myself that was the best thing that could of happened to me." "Edward how could you say that. I mean I did not even know what to do. I just laid there and I let you do all the work." "You did everything right. How are you feeling this morning?" "I'm somewhat sore but nothing too bad." I felt like I needed to be as close as possible to her so I laid us both down on the bed and pulled her back into me.

"Edward I feel so overwhelmed. I wish that we could have spent more time together. I mean today we are leaving." "I feel the same but we cannot dwell on that and just enjoy the time we have right now." She rolled so she was facing me and started to kiss me.

I turned the kiss into need and want. I felt her straddle my lap. "Edward I feel like being a little naughty." I growled out "Bella you can't say things like that to me." "Oh but Edward I did and there is nothing you can do to stop it." She put a seductive smile on her face. Oh bold Bella is coming into play. I loved it.

"Bella that feels so good but if you do not stop I will not be held accountable for losing control." "Maybe I do not want you to control yourself just maybe I want you to fuck me hard and fast," she panted in my ear and then sucked it into her mouth.

She kept on making contact with my erection causing me to slowly lose what little control I had at the moment. She sat up and slowly placed her entrance just above my dick. She started to move down to my dick when I stopped her. She looked at me with hurt. "Bella I need to get a condom." "Edward I'm on the pill so we are safe." I growled out and pulled her down on me hard and fast.

That feeling with nothing in between us felt so good, so right. She started to pant my name. "Edward oh god you feel so good inside me sexy man." "Bella you are so wet and tight and its all for me." "It's all for you Edward, only you." I grabbed her hips and helped her move faster above me. The room was quiet and all you could hear was our bodies slapping against one another.

I watched as her boobs bounced as she rode me. My control was completely gone and I rolled us over so that I was on top. "Bella you are driving me crazy, I can't take it anymore. God you feel so good around me." "You feel good too Edward please go faster." That's all that needed to be said. I started to pound into her and she wrapped her legs around me.

I held onto the headboard for leverage and that gave me the chance to move faster. "Edward oh fuck so close don't stop." "Never in a million years," I said with a shaky breath. "Shit Edward so close cum with me." I pulled her up with me as I continued to push up into her while we both shook with our release. I pulled back and looked into her eyes. She had tears gathering in them.

"Shh don't cry, Bella." "I do not want this moment to end. I feel like I have finally found something that is worth while and we have to leave today." "Bella lets just enjoy the rest of our time here and worry about all the rest later," I said kissing her lips softly. She moaned as our lips met and she raked her hand through the back of my hair. "I need a shower would you care to join me?" She just nodded and I got up with her still in my arms and carried her to the bathroom.

We stepped into the shower and I started to wash her. She would moan when I came to her breast. I just smirked because I knew what I was doing. It was like I had to have my hands on her at all times. She began to wash me and when she came to my dick she slowly washed me up and down all while making it intimate. Now it was my turn to moan.

I opened my eyes and was met with brown ones. She had lust in her eyes. I walked her to the shower wall and bent down and kissed her. She brought her hands into my hair and pulled. I moaned into the kiss. "Bella god I need you so much." "Then take me make me yours again mark me I don't care."

That's all I needed before I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around me. I balanced her against the wall and slowly sank deep into her. We both moaned and never once took our eyes off one another. This was slow almost loving not like it was this morning being hard and fast.

She kissed me with everything she had into that one kiss. I knew that I was falling in love with her in the short time we have known each other. I was brought out of my thinking with Bella screaming my name. "Oh shit Ed...ward right there fe...els sooooo goodd ..don't stop so close," she screamed out. I picked up my pace knowing that I was close myself and I squeezed her body to me. " Bellllllaaaa cum with me gor...geous." I panted out her name as I released my seed into her.

I pulled her to me once our breathing was back to normal. "Bella no words could describe how I feel right now. You bring out the best in me and it scares me to death. I wish this did not have to end either." "Edward remember what you said, let's just enjoy the rest of our time here and worry about all the rest later." She had said the same words I told her early this morning.

"Alright well let get out and dressed I do not know about you but I'm starving with all the extra activity we have been doing." "I'm quiet hungry myself, can we just have something brought up to us so that we can be alone?" "That's fine with me, gorgeous."

We ate in comfortable silence. Finally it was time to leave. I gathered my stuff and I walked Bella to her room to get her stuff as well. She only had a suitcase with a back pack. I took the suitcase from her and carried it and my stuff down towards the docks. I pulled her close to me as we walked, wanting to enjoy the last few moments that I had with her.

We reached the docks and there were cabs already waiting. I walked Bella to one and put her stuff in the trunk and went to stand in front of her. She was looking at the ground and I could see her body shaking. I placed my finger under her chin and pulled her face up so she would look at me. I watched as the tears ran down her face.

I wiped them away with my thumbs. "Bella no crying just remember what we had while here. Think about all the happy moments we had together not about leaving." "I will try Edward. Does it sound stupid that I'm going to miss you?" "No it does not I'm going to miss you too. Just remember the good things." "I will."

I leaned down and pulled her into a hug and kissed her with everything I had in me. It seemed like she did as well. I opened the cab door for her, watched as she climbed in. I waved as the cab drove way.

I jumped into a cab myself and on the way to the airport I thought about last night and this morning and wished that we could of had more time together.

A/N... Please review we love hearing your thoughts. Till next time.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Special thanks to Stacie for being an awesome writing partner.

Please read and review, we hope you enjoy the journey.

Chapter 6

BPOV

As I sat in the back of the cab, heading to the airport. I thought about Edward. He was so perfect for me. We fit together perfectly in every way. The way his lips molded to mine, his hands were the perfect size to palm my breasts. He was just perfect for me. Too bad we'll probably never see each other again. I only know his first name, and I have no clue where he lives. He only knows my first name too. I guess if he and I were meant to be somehow, someway he would find me again. If there is anything to Alice's fate crap, he'll find me.

I guess I proved Alice wrong about being a prude. I had sex with Edward, I am no longer a twenty-five year old virgin. Now, I feel guilty because I don't really know him and I gave him my virginity. My grandma Swan would say " Bella, women don't give away their virginity to just anyone. It takes a commitment and most importantly love, then you can give it to the love of your life."

But those were her ideas. What if I did fall in love with Edward? Is it even possible to fall in love with someone so quickly? I'm sure Alice would say it's possible. Alice believes in fate, and love at first sight.

As we pulled up to the airport and I went to pay the fare, the attendant said that the tall gentleman already took care of it at the dock. Edward, I thought as I smiled. I quietly mumbled thank you and got my bags.

As I walked into the airport, I thought about how I did not want to go back home. I wished that I would've just stayed on that cruise with Edward and never have to face going home alone.

On the flight home I was sad and I wanted to cry but Edward's words kept running through my head "just remember the time we had together." So I held my tears at bay. I would just have to think about the happy memories. I wonder if Edward was thinking about me as well or if he just says the right things to get women to sleep with him on cruises? Maybe I wasn't that special to him. Maybe he's laughing about me being a virgin and giving in to him so easily.

I would have to hold it together at least until I was alone and out of sight of Alice. She has a nose for when there's something is wrong with me.

Finally the plane landed and I was waiting for my suitcase to come. I walked out of the airport to almost being knocked down by a force of speed name Alice. "So Bella did you have fun, did you met anyone, would you go on a cruise again?" she asked without taking a breath. "Alice can we at least get into the car before you start to ask questions. I will answer anything want to ask but please lets get on the road."

Once we got into the car Alice looked over at me as if she was studying me. Like I looked different or something. "Alice why are you staring at me like that?" "Bella its just something is different about you and I can't put my finger around it but I will figure it out. Anyway how was the trip?"

"It was great Alice I had a really good time. I would definitely go again but would like for someone to go with me next time. I mean to have someone to talk to." "Yeah I'm sure next time maybe I could go with you but I think it was good that you went by yourself this time."

We finally pulled up to my apartment and I told Alice thanks for picking me up and giving her a hug. Tomorrow it would be back to the real world.

EPOV

Arriving at the airport I gathered my bag and set off to find Jasper. Walking into the parking lot I saw him leaning against his car. "Hi Jasper, how are things going?" "Not bad, not bad did you have a good time?" "Yes I did actually."

We got into the car and headed home. I noticed that Jasper kept on looking and it was really bothering. "Jasper why in the hell do you keep looking at me?"

"You just look different I can't quiet put my finger on it. It's almost like you are happy. It seems like you might have got laid or something." Snorting at that statement I turned to him and said, "So what if I did what does that have to do with anything? It would not be the first time." "Yeah it might not be but this time you act different."

"Damn I didn't know I was in the car with Alice." "Why do you say that Edward?" "Well let's see you are asking a million questions and you are giddy. I think my dear sister is rubbing her habits onto you."

"No man just excited that you had a good time. I'm surprised that you did not see Alice at the airport. She was picking up her friend that went on a cruise as well." "No I did not but I was not actually looking for her either." "So Edward tell me about this girl that has got you all happy."

"Well I met this girl she has the most beautiful brown eyes, they are like looking into pools of melting chocolate. When she smiled it was wow...and whenever we touched it was like I couldn't get enough." "Well she sounds really nice."

We pulled up to my place and I thanked Jasper for picking me up and that I would see him at work tomorrow. I really enjoyed my vacation but I was ready to get back to the real world once again.

APOV

After I dropped Bella off, I went home to wait for Jasper. I know something happened on that cruise. Bella was acting so different and she looked different too. If I didn't know Bella so well, I'd say that she had sex. But that isn't Bella, she doesn't do things like that. She's a twenty-five year old virgin.

I know that something happened. I couldn't wait for Jasper to get home from dropping Edward off. I will find out what the mystery is and I know that Jasper will have the answers I'm looking for.

Jasper finally came in the door, "Hey darlin" he called. "Jasper, what took you so long?" I called back slightly tapping my foot. "Alice, I stopped off at the restaurant and Edward was talking before he got out of the car."

"Oh really, what did my dear brother have to say?" I questioned. "He got laid on his trip," Jasper smirked at me. "He's way happy too."

"Did he say anything else?" "Edward said that the girl has the most beautiful brown eyes, they are like looking at pools of melting chocolate, and then when she smiled it was like WOW.. and he also said that whenever they touched it was like he couldn't get enough."

"Hmm.. did he say what the girls name is?" "Nope, he didn't, but then again I didn't ask."

"How was Bella's trip?" he asked siting down and looking at me.

"She said it was great. Something is so different about her though. It's as if she had sex with someone. Oh my word, Jasper?" I said as a thought entered my mind.

"What is it?" he replied looking in my direction.

"It's Bella. Edward and Bella had sex," I announced.

"Well, darlin Edward did say that he had sex. So I already knew that."

"No Jazz, they had sex with each other. Bella's eyes are brown, and they look like melting chocolate."

"Now that you say that, it could be Bella."

"How am I going to get them together? I know I will have them both over for dinner and then we'll see. But I know I'm right."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading our story. We hope that you will leave a comment, we love reading them.

Chapter 7

BPOV

It was Monday, and its been a day since I left Edward. Sometimes I wonder why I am still thinking about him. He was probably just using me. Really, looking at me and then looking at him. I can see nothing that would make him interested in me. I really hoped that he wasn't using me. But I'll definitely never know because I have no clue where he is. Which thinking about it now how stupid was it to sleep with someone, and not even know their last name.

I was brought out of my thoughts by someone knocking on my door. Recognizing the knock I sighed. I was so not ready to deal with the force named Alice.

I slowly walked to the door and opened it. "Hey Alice."

"Hey Bella, how are you? I brought you your favorite coffee and muffins from Starbucks."

"Thanks Alice, but what is the occasion for you to be up and out this early."

"Well you know, I had to get Emily Lynn to ballet class, then I dropped her off at mom's. So I had free time to spend with my bestest friend in the whole world," she said as she smirked at me.

"Yeah, and what do you want from me?" I asked.

"Oh, Bella what ever do you mean?"

"Alice the only time I am your bestest friend in the whole world is when you want something."

"Bella, I am hurt that you think that. But anyway, I do want to talk about your cruise."

"What about it, I said as I took a bite of the muffin."

"I don't know Bella, but ever since you came back yesterday something is different about you. I can't place what it is. But its there."

"Alice, its nothing. I met a guy, I probably shouldn't have gotten involved with and I have some serious guilt over it. Can we please drop it?"

"Bella, what happened? Did he force you to do something that you were not ready for?"Alice questioned.

"No Alice, it was nothing like that. I did everything I wanted to with him. I just wish that I would have gotten his number or his last name. I feel so guilty for losi..."

"What Bella? You can't stop there,"she yelled.

"Alice, I slept with him. It was amazing, he was amazing. He was gentle, sweet and caring. Almost loving. But the worst part is I think he does it all the time. Meet women on cruises and takes them to bed."

"Bella, you can't know that. What if he's sitting somewhere thinking of you too?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure. This guy was gorgeous, he has an odd shade of hair, kinda coppery and his smile was to die for, besides that he had a wonderful body. Everything fit perfectly with me,"I sighed as I blushed looking down at my hands.

"Bella, I'm glad you had a great experience. But don't be too hard on yourself, why don't you come to dinner at my house. You know Emily loves it when you come over. Won't you come to dinner tomorrow night?"

"Alice, I don't know if I'd be great company." "Come on Bella, you are always too hard on yourself. Just come to dinner, it will be great fun."

"Fine, I'll be there."

"Great, Bella you won't regret it and I'll call you and tell you what time," she said as she left."Bye Bella."

EPOV

I was sitting in my office thinking about Bella. I could not get her off my mind. It was like she had overtaken my mind. The time I spent with her was wonderful. I would have never thought that I would want a relationship with anyone at this moment, but if I did I would want it to be with her. I still could not believe I was stupid enough not to ask for her number or even her last name. The last night and morning of the cruise was by far the best in my life so far. I really would have liked to see what could of happened between us. I guess I will never know.

I was brought out of my thoughts with a knock at my office door. "Come in."

Jasper walked in with a smirk on his face. "Hi Edward how's it going?"

"Good I just trying to caught up on work that's all."

"There should not be much, I pretty much did everything while you were gone."

"No, there's not but you know me I want everything done."

Jasper laughed and said, "yeah I know."

"So Jasper what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Well I just wanted to talk about this girl that you met on the cruise. I mean you seem so happy that it's almost scary."

"Jasper I was happy at the very end of the cruise. I just wish that I would have gotten her last name and phone number. I've never wanted to be in a relationship until I got the restaurant up and running properly but now feeling this way about this girl, I think if I could of had one with this girl."

"You know Edward you are a smart person but sometimes you are so stupid. I mean why in the hell would you not get her last name or even get her number?"

"I guess with us enjoying ourselves neither one of us thought about it."

"Well Edward I also came by because Alice and I wanted to know if you would like to come to dinner tomorrow night. Emily Lynn has been asking about you as well. She misses her Uncle Edward."

"I don't know Jasper I mean I really need to be here since I was gone for a week."

"Edward you are never going to find the right person if you keep working so much. You do not want to marry your work."

"Alright I will go only because Emily misses me and I cannot say no to her. What time?"

I'm not sure Alice did not say a time so let me find out and I will call you later."

"Ok. Thanks I will see you tomorrow night."

"Bye Edward."

"Bye Jasper and would you give Emily a kiss for me."

"Sure no problem."

Jasper walked out of my office and I could not get this feeling that maybe him and Alice are up to something. I certainly hoped it wasn't one of those times that they planned to set me up with someone, because now no one will compare to the girl with the chocolate brown eyes. .

APOV

Leaving Bella's I drove to pick up Emily Lynn. I am so sure that Bella had sex with Edward. She doesn't realize it but she let it slip that the guy she was with had coppery hair. I don't think there could be two people who took a cruise at the same time that has that coppery hair color.

I called Jasper and told him that Bella would be coming to dinner, so he better make sure that Edward would be there.

I cannot wait for the two of them to see each other. I know that I am right about this. Jasper may not be totally convinced, but I totally am.

Picking up Emily Lynn, I told her that Auntie Bella was coming to dinner. She was so happy, but I told her she couldn't say anything, because Uncle Edward was coming too.

She readily agreed because she loves her Uncle Edward.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading and please leave us a comment.

Chapter 8

BPOV

Alice called and told me what time to be at her house for dinner. I really wasn't in the mood to go but I'd do anything for Emily Lynn and Alice knew that. I decided to wear my black skinny jeans and my dark blue pullover sweater. It was just Jasper and Alice, I didn't need to dress up.

I was still thinking of Edward, even though I tried hard not too. I told myself it didn't matter anymore and that I needed to just forget him. I walked out of my apartment after grabbing my keys, cell phone and purse. I locked the door and walked to my car.

Sometimes I wish I would just stand up to Alice and tell her no. But she always plays the Emily Lynn card on me. She knows that always gets me. How Jasper puts up with her sometimes, is beyond me.

Driving to Alice and Jasper's, I convinced myself that I would have fun and I would not think of Edward. One day I would find happiness with someone. I pulled up in the driveway at Alice and Jasper's house and I noticed a silver car sitting in the drive way. I looked up towards the house and noticed a guy with penny colored hair.

It can't be I thought to myself. It can't be "Edward." There's no way that he could possibly be here. How? Why? What am I going to do now? Somehow my feet moved on there own accord towards the door. I would do my best to ignore him. I don't care at all. At least I can tell myself that, and maybe I will start to believe it.

I walked up the sidewalk and stood there, it was most definitely Edward. The only thing that I said as I looked up into those amazing green eyes was, "It's you."

Alice opened the door before we could say anything else.

"Why are you two standing outside? Dinner is ready and Emily has been asking when her Uncle Edward and Auntie Bella would get here."

Edward said "ladies first." Always trying to be a gentleman, so I walked in behind Alice. I just knew his eyes were on my ass. I could feel the blush creep up my cheeks. I followed Alice to the kitchen, I decided that I would pretend that I didn't know

him at all. It would be easier that way, at least for me.

I stood there, watching as Alice took out the salad. "Do you need any help?" I asked finally.

"Nope, I got it. Why don't you go out there and talk with my brother and Jasper?" she replied eyeing me.

"No, I think I will be fine helping you, men just talk about men things," I said quickly as I picked up some plates and moved them to the table.

"Bella, so about this man on the cruise what did he look like?" she quizzed.

"Alice, it doesn't matter. That is over and finished. Nothing can be said that would change anything."

"Seriously Bella, I'm just curious to know about him. Come on, just spill some details. Was he tall? Did he have blue eyes, or maybe brown eyes, or wait maybe green?"

Just then Emily Lynn came bounding into the kitchen, saving me from any more of Alice's questions. "Auntie Bella, Uncle Edward sent me in here to see if you and mommy need help. Do you need help?" she asked sounding so much like a tiny Alice.

"Emily Lynn, mommy says she doesn't need my help, so I'm sure she doesn't need your help either," I said smiling at the little version of Alice.

"Oh, ok," she said frowning, "Auntie Bella will you sit by my Uncle Edward and me?"

"Of course, I will pretty girl," I smiled at her as Alice said it was time for dinner. Emily grabbed a hold of my hand and led me to the table.

Once we got to the dinner table Alice said, "Edward this is Bella and Bella this is my brother Edward. I'm so glad that you two finally are meeting each other."

I looked up at Edward, and recognition dawned on me, of where I had seen him before, in Alice's photo albums. Holy shit I thought to myself, as I extended my hand to Edward.

We shook hands and then I sat on the other side of Emily. Every so often I would look up and Edward would be looking at me, so I would look away. I just wanted to pretend I didn't know him, but he was making it so hard when he would look at me that way.

I noticed Alice and Jasper looking between me and Edward. They were trying to put things together. I knew that I needed to get out of there fast. Deciding that I would just go into the kitchen to put my plate in the sink. Walking into the kitchen I saw that Edward had just placed his plate in the sink.

"Bella?"

"Edward I can't do this right now," I said as I placed my plate in the sink and ran out of the kitchen to the front door. I heard Alice call me as I shut the door.

EPOV

I was sitting at my desk finishing up the last bit of stuff before I would have to leave for dinner at Alice and Jasper's house. I really do not want to go because I knew my sister and Jasper were up to something. I'm just not sure what. I just had that gut feeling. But Jasper played the Emily Lynn card on me because he knew I could never say no to her.

I was wearing a pair of dark black jeans and a green button up shirt. I wear that so I would not have to go home before I went over there. I wanted to be comfortable. Deciding that it was time to get going I turned off my computer and walked out the door.

Walking to my car I started to think about Bella again. How come I was so stupid not to get er number or even her last name. At least with that I could of maybe tracked her down. I guess in the bliss of happiness it just never crossed my mind. I could not stop thinking about those chocolate brown eyes looking into mine when I made love to her. I know it sounds stupid me only knowing her for a short time but I could not help what my heart felt. I was 100% in love with her.

I guess since I was stupid I'm guessing I will have to live with regret of what could have been because the chance of me seeing her again were slim to none. I would just have to get over it and enjoy my time with my niece.

I pulled up to Alice and Jasper's house getting out walking up to the door I noticed that another car pull up next to mine. I was was right with thinking Alice was up to something. I stood in front at the door waiting to see who got out of the car. Looking I saw a brunette get out of the car. "Bella," that does look a lot like her but it can't be.

I stood there and watched her walk up the side walk until she was close to me. Bringing my eyes up to meet the mystery woman, I knew it was for sure Bella when I looked into the chocolate brown eyes.. The only thing that she said was,"It's You."

Before anything else could be said Alice opened the door.

"Why are you two standing outside? Dinner is ready and Emily has been asking when her Uncle Edward and Auntie Bella would get here. Get your butts in here."

"Ladies first." I watched as Bella walked inside and I could not help but to look at her ass as she passed me. I was hoping that maybe tonight I could get at least her number. Watching her following Alice into the kitchen I was wondering why she was acting as if she did not know me.

I would have to remember to ask her later why she is acting that way. I walked over and sat on the couch by Jasper.

"Hi man how it's going?"

"Oh pretty good, but I do have to warn you that your sister is full of herself today. She seems to think she knows who the girl is that you met on the cruise."

"Jasper why in the hell did you tell her about that? Now she is going to be questioning me all night long."

"Uncle Edward," my niece yelled coming into the room with us.

"Hi pretty girl. Have you been being good for mommy and daddy?"

"Yep and I'm so happy that you and Auntie Bella came to dinner tonight. I've missed you both so much."

"Me too pretty girl. Why don't you go and she if your mommy and Auntie Bella need help in the kitchen?"

"Ok but will you sit by me at dinner?"

"Sure thing now go." I watched as she walked into the kitchen before I spoke again.

"Jasper why do I get the feeling that Alice is up to no good and trying to set me up with someone again?"

"Edward you know your sister and she is a force that cannot be reckoned with when she sets her mind on something. I have learned not to bet against her because she is usually right."

"Yeah but I do no think she should be doing this, I mean don't you think I can do it myself."

"I do but I guess she feels different. She thinks you need help with it."

I was about to respond when Alice called from the kitchen telling us dinner was ready. Jasper and I walked in and Alice introduced Bella and I to each other. We shook hands and realization hit me like a ton of bricks. Bella was the lady that was pushed into me on the plane. How could I have not figured it out until now?

Once we were seated at the table, I was sitting next to Emily and Bella was next to her. I would glance over every now in then and noticed that Bella was doing the same thing. I still did not understand why she was acting like this.

I also noticed that Alice and Jasper kept on looking between Bella and I like they are both trying to figure out something. I was so glad that dinner was over and I got up and went into the kitchen with my plate. I could not continue to sit there while Bella acted like she did not know who I was. I had just put my plate in the sink and turned around and Bella was standing there.

"Bella," I said.

She said she can't do this right now and she placed her plate in the sink with mine. Then she took off running out of the kitchen to the front door. I heard Alice calling her but she just kept going.

"Edward what the hell was that all about?"

"Nothing, Alice nothing that you need to worry about."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the next installment of It's You.

Thanks to Stacie for being an awesome writing partner.

Chapter 9

BPOV

I ran out of the front door all the while hearing Alice call my name but I just kept on running. I could not handle all this at the moment. I just needed to think and I could not do that here. I was just about to my car when I felt a arm wrap around my waist and pull me to a stop and turned me around. I was about to say something but Edward crushed his lips to mine. I started to kiss him back but then the thoughts came back into my head telling me he was just using me. I noticed that he had me pushed against my car and had me pinned there. I pushed him away.

"Edward I cannot do this."

"Why Bella give me one good reason why? I mean we had a good time the last several hours on the cruise so why not try?"

"Yeah that was before you got me into the bed with you. I bet you do that to all the girls."

"No Bella I would have never do that to you. I take my relationship's very seriously and I would never in a million years do that to you."

"I do not want to be heart broken in the end. I want to remember you and all the good times."

"Bella we could be happy, you are all I thought about since I came back. It's like you have placed a spell on me. Every time I sit still, I think about you and our time and I wish that I would had gotten your last name and your number."

"Edward you are my best friends brother what if it does not work out? How is that suppose to work out between Alice and I if things end badly?"

"You will never know if you do not try. I would love to give us a shot to see what could happen."

I managed to get away from him so I was not so close to him. "Edward no we can't."

"Why Bella?" he asked looking into my eyes.

"Edward just please stop I need time to think I can't talk about this right now."

"When Bella, when will you talk about it."

"I'm not sure Edward but since I know that you are Alice's brother I will get in touch with you through her I just need time."

After saying that I walked back over to my car and got into the drivers sit and left.

EPOV

I stood in the driveway and watched Bella drive away from me yet again. How could she ever think that I would use her. I have never been that kind of guy and would never be. I mean my parents showed us boys how to treat a lady.

"Edward what was that all about? I have never seen Bella act that way. Was Bella the girl that you slept with on the cruise?"

"Alice please just stop. I really don't want to talk about it right now."

"Well brother dear of mine you have no choice in the matter. So get your butt in the house and lets sit down and talk."

"Fine, Alice but I'm not sure how this is any of your business?"

"Well let's see Edward, Bella is my best friend and I will not sit here and let anyone hurt her, even if it's my brother."

We walked back into the house. I sat on the chair while Alice and Jasper sat on the couch. I was still not sure if I should tell them or not. I wanted Bella to give me a chance and if I told them about what happened she may never give me that chance.

"So Edward start talking. I want to know why Bella left that way."

I started rubbing the back of my neck not sure where to start.

"I met Bella the last night that we were on the cruise but we had bumped into each other throughout the week. So we started to kiss and stuff outside where anyone could see. I suggested that we go back to my cabin and things got carried away and we slept together and then twice the next morning. We said out goodbyes at the cabs."

"I honestly never thought that I would see her again. We were so into each other that it never crossed my mind to get her number much less ask her last name. So tonight when we saw each other it surprised us both. She has said that she thought that I used her."

"Edward how in the hell could you forget to get her number? I mean if you are that into someone that should be the first thing you do, you stupid ass," Jasper said.

"Yah, yah so now I have to figure out how to get her to see that I did not use her and try to get her to give us a chance."

"Edward you better be glad I love you because I could probably get Bella to listen to me, but if you ever hurt her I will kick your ass and have Emmett help. She is like a sister to me."

"Please Alice I promise I will not hurt her. I just want to see what could happen. I mean I never wanted a relationship this bad."

"I know Edward, just give me a few days to talk to her."

"Alright well I'm going to get going I have to work tomorrow. I love you Allie," I said standing and giving her a hug. "Later Jasper I will see you tomorrow."

"Later Edward."

I walked to my car, and I started thinking on my drive home hopefully that Alice would talk some sense into Bella.

APOV

I decided that I would not call Bella, I would go to her apartment instead. I knew on the phone she could lie to me, and I would not be able to get the truth from her. So I didn't call her and tell her I was coming so she couldn't do anything to stop me.

I stopped and picked up lunch on the way. Knowing Bella, the way I do, she probably hasn't been eating too well. In college, whenever Bella was stressed or after her father passed away, she stopped eating. I know this isn't that big of deal, but to Bella it is. So I know she'll need to eat.

Arriving at her door, I knocked three times and she opened the door. "

Hey, Bella, I know I didn't call, and there's a reason for that. I didn't want you not to answer the phone."

"Hi Alice, I would've answered the phone for you, your my best friend."

"I brought us lunch, I wanted to make sure that you are eating," I said as I watched her.

I sat the bags down and started to take out the food.

"Bella, I made Edward tell me what happened on the cruise. Please don't be mad at him, I made him tell me. Besides, you already told me you slept with someone."

"Alice, I can't believe he told you. He must really get off on getting women into his bed. Did you know that it was him?"

"Yeah, I kinda knew, you let it slip about his hair color and he told Jasper about your eyes being like pools of melting chocolate. My brother is head over heels in love with you."

"Alice, I can't believe that you are here to talk to me about him," she said to me turning away to look out the window.

"Bella," I said as I came to stand behind her. "If I didn't know my brother so well, and know when he's telling me the God's honest truth, I wouldn't be here. I'd never come here and try to make you see Edward, if I wasn't sure. B, what Edward said about thinking about you is true. He wants to be with you, to see where this leads. Besides if he hurts you or breaks your heart, he has to deal with me and Emmett. And trust me I have no qualms about kicking his ass, and you know Emmett will too."

"Alice, I'm not sure. I am scared, I don't want to get hurt," she said looking over at me.

"Bella, my brother has had one relationship and that was when he was in college, and let me tell you Irina messed him up. She used him because of who he was, she liked his name, the car he drove, the places he could take her. After he found her with some guy in her apartment, he shut down. He studied, he didn't go out, he worked and that's it."

"Oh my, that's not good."

"No, it wasn't. So when I say that my brother wasn't using you or that you were not a play thing to him. I'm telling the truth. More importantly, he was telling you the truth."

"Alice, I wasn't very nice to him. I don't think he'll ever want to talk to me again," she replied as she looked down at her hands.

"Bella, leave that to me. I'll give him your number and we'll see what happens. But I already know, you both will find your way to each other. Trust me, no-one ever wins when they bet against me."

"I know, Alice, that's why I'm not betting against you," she laughed as she took a bit of the food that was forgotten as we talked.

"Just promise me, you'll answer the phone when he calls."

"I will, Alice."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thank you for reading and please review. We hope that you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 10

EPOV

I was sitting at my desk thinking about Bella. I was just hoping that Alice would be able to talk some since into her. I know when Alice has her mind set to something that she will not stop until she has her way. I was brought out of my thinking when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

I watched as the door opened and my sister came walking in with a huge smile on her face.

"Hello my dear old brother. How has your day been going?"

"Good Alice why are you so chipper this afternoon?"

"Well let's see could it have anything to do with that I may have talked to Bella and she feels a little bad about how she acted towards you or that she said that she would talk to you. Possibly even giving you two a chance."

Getting up, I walked over to her and asked, "Alice please tell me you are not joking because I could not take that right now."

"Edward have I ever lied to you before?"

"No."

"Then way would I start now. After I explained everything to her and about Irina she felt really bad and before you say anything. I had to tell her because she needed to understand why you wouldn't use her."

"Alice it's fine really as long as it made her understand I would never use her. I really am glad that she has listened to you. You said you would give me her phone number."

"Yes, I will and she said she would answer the phone. Just remember Edward do not hurt her and take things slow. I know that you two have already done the deed but don't just jump into it too heavily before you actually know each other."

"I promise Alice, I will be the most caring person when it comes to Bella you have my word on that."

I watched her take my cell phone off my desk and program hopefully Bella's number there. I guess I would call her once I got done with work. I just hope that I would know what to say.

I kept opening my phone and then closing it. I just couldn't figure out what to say to her. Finally deciding that I would just call and see if she would meet me somewhere so we could talk.

Picking up my phone again opening I scrolled down my contacts in search of Bella contact information but could not find it. Looking again I had to laugh at my dear old sister. She had put it under chocolate brown eyed girl. I pressed the call button and just waited for her to answer.

"Hello."

"Hi, Bella it's Edward. I was calling to see if maybe you would like to maybe get some dinner and maybe we could talk?"

Please let her say yes. I needed to spend time with her.

"Yeah that would be fine Edward what time and where?"

"How about we meet at seven at La Bella Luna? Do you know where that is?"

"Yeah that's the new one that just opened correct?"

"Um I um yeah it is."

"Okay Edward I will see you there at seven."

"Ok see you then Bella."

"Alright bye Edward."

Assuming that Bella already knows that I own a restaurant because I'm sure that Alice has said something about it. I mean Bella is her best friend. I went out and talked to the hostess about when Bella came in to sit her in one of the private rooms and not to let anyone else use the room.

It seemed like every five minutes I would look at the clock and I still had like an hour before she would be here. I just hope that she would not be upset if she finds out that this is my restaurant and that I did not take her somewhere else. I mean at least I knew here we would be left alone to talk. I sat at my desk trying to pass the time but it just seemed like it could not get here fast enough. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

"Hi Edward, Alice told me that she went and talked to Bella and that she gave you her phone number and that you were going to call her. So did you call her?"

"Yes Jasper I did. She will be here in about an hour or so. I wanted a place where we could sit and have a private conversation."

"Edward she will be fine. The first thing I learned about Bella is she does not like to be the center of attention. She does not like surprises and she does not like people spending money on her."

"Thanks Jasper for the info. I will just have to get her to like all those things because she deserves to be spoiled every once in a while and I'm just the person to do that."

We sat there and talked a little more. The time seemed like it was passing by slow. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

"Mr. Cullen, Miss Swan has arrived."

"Thank you. Well Jasper I guess it's now or never. I just hope that the talk she had with Alice helped."

"Edward if I know one thing Alice can get Bella talked into anything she wants her to do. I mean once Alice puts those puppy dog eyes on you, you can't say no to her. Your her brother you should know that."

"Yeah I guess."

We walked out the door and I headed to the place Bella was sitting. Before I made it to her I took a couple of deep breaths and walked to the table.

BPOV

I had arrived at the restaurant and was seated in a private room. I hope Edward did not go to a lot of trouble to do this. I hated to be the center of attention. As I sat there waiting on Edward I sat and thought about what Alice said some more. About Edward would never use me. Maybe I could give this a shot. I mean if Alice is ok with me dating her brother then why should it bother me. I mean she is the one that was trying several times in the past to get me to meet him in the first place. I would just have to take it slow.

I looked up just in time to watch Edward walking towards me. I could not help to look him up and down. He had on black jeans that hung really low on his hips with a green button up shirt with the sleeve rolled half way up his arms. The shirt really brought out his eyes. It was like he knew the effect he had me.

"Bella how are you?"

"I'm good Edward. How about you?"

"I cannot complain. Um Bella before we get started I would like to tell you that this is mine and Jasper's place. I asked you to come here because I could make sure that we did not get interrupted."

"That's fine Edward and thank you for being honest with me, even though I already knew that from Alice," I said as I giggled.

"So what would you like to order?"

"Um I'm not sure why don't you order for the both of us. I mean you know what's good."

"Alright let me just tell the cook and I will be right back. I told everybody not to both us and that this room was off limits until further notice."

"Edward you did not need to do that."

"No Bella I did because I would like to be able to talk without other things going on around us."

I watched him walk away and I could not help but to think that he was doing all of this for me. I guess maybe I could give him a chance. I mean he is Alice's brother. I would think that if he hurt me that she would be all over his ass. I would never want to be on that end of the pixie's wrath.

"Bella, Alice told me that you thought that I was using you and I could never imagine doing that to anyone especially not you. Whether you believe it or not I had a really bad relationship and that's why I really have not dated since. I mean I know that Alice already told you about Irina so I'm not really not going to into that but I want you to know that I want to give us a try."

"I would like that Edward I just want to go slow. I mean we have already slept together and I enjoyed every second of it but I think that we should get to know each other a little more before we jump in the bed again."

"I could not agree with you more. Can we at least kiss or is that out of the question."

I got up and walked over to him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Is that a good enough answer for you handsome?"

"Yes," he said before he crushed his lips to mine.

He pulled me into a hug and said, "Bella will you dance with me?"

"Yes Edward but I must warn you that I can't dance."

"Well its a good thing that I can. It's all in the leading."

I smiled up at him and let him twirl us around. I knew that I was already having strong feelings for him and I also knew that it would not take much before I would be completely and totally in love with Edward Cullen.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading, please leave us a comment.

**Just to let you know, we know have a group on facebook, Lost Twi Sisters Fanfiction.**

*****Also check out our new story, Midnight Sun.**

Chapter 11

EPOV

Today is Saturday and I was thinking about asking Bella to go on a picnic maybe at the park. We could eat and then maybe go on a walk. I could get the chef to cook something or even make just some sandwiches. I remember Jasper telling me that she does not like money being spent on her. She'll have to get used to it eventually especially if she continues to see me. It's only eight in the morning I wonder if she is even up yet or should I give it a little while before I call her.

Finally around eight thirty I just bit the bullet and called her. I wanted to give her time to get ready if she said, yes. After the phone rang three times she finally answered.

"Hello."

"Hi Bella it's Edward. I...I um was wondering if you had any plan this afternoon?"

"Um no I'm free this afternoon."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out this afternoon?"

"Yeah that would be great. What time?"

"Let's plan for 12 if that will work for you."

"Noon is good with me. Um,. Edward should I dress up or just causal clothes?"

"Bella wear comfortable clothes and shoes that you will be able to walk in. I will pick you up at 12 but I need your address."

"Ok Edward how about I text to you and I guess I will see you then."

"Alright that's fine and I will see you then. Bye."

"Bye Edward."

After I hung up, I called the restaurant and told the chef what I wanted made and what time I would be there. I would pick up the lunch before I picked up Bella. I wanted this to be a surprise. I just hoped that she liked it. It was close to ten and I needed to get ready.

After I showered I stood in my closet trying to decide what to wear. After about fifteen minutes I decided to call the one person I knew would be able to help me out.

"Well hello my dear old brother. What can I do for you this morning?"

"Alice how do you know that I want something? I could just be calling to see how you are."

"Nope you are calling because let me guess a little birdie told me something about a date with a chocolate brown eyed girl and you need help on deciding what to wear."

"What? Bella called you too," I asked while laughing.

"Maybe but I will never tell," she said laughing.

"Anyway Edward, wear you dark washed blue jeans and your royal blue button up shirt."

"Thank you Alice. I was not sure what to wear. I will talk to you later."

"Your welcome Edward and do not do anything I would not do."

"Alice there is nothing that you would not do and plus I'm gentleman remember. My momma raised me right."

"Bye Edward have fun."

"Bye Alice I will talk to you soon love ya."

"Love you too."

After I got off the phone with Alice I changed real fast so that I could get on the road. I had to stop to pick up the food and also stop and get her some flowers. I grabbed my wallet, cell phone, keys and a jacket just in case it got chilly outside.

Once I picked up lunch I sped off towards the flower shop. I was not sure what kind of flowers to get. I did not want to get roses because that meant love and I definitely did not want that to come out yet. Once I was there I just decided on getting her some purple orchids. I just hoped that she liked them. Finally I was on my way to pick up Bella. She actually did not live that far from me. I still do not see how we did not run into each before. I pulled up into her driveway taking a long breath and blowing it out before I walked up to her door.

I knocked on the door and waited for her to answer it. It swung open and it felt like the wind got knocked out of me. Bella was standing there with a dark blue silk top and a pair of skinny black jeans on with what I call fuck me boots. I heard her clear her throat and I looked into her eyes. She had lust in them and her mouth hanging open. By the expression on her face she must be liking what she sees.

"Um hi Bella."

"Hi Edward would you like to come in for a minute I need to get my stuff and then we can go."

"Yes that's fine. These are for you," I said as I handed her the orchids.

"Thank you Edward they are lovely," she said as she smelled them. "I'm just going to put these in water."

I watched as she walked away and I could not help myself not to watch her ass in those jeans. I wanted so badly to just grab her and have my way with her again but I knew I couldn't because I had to go slow.

She walked into the room and grabbed her purse, cell phone and her keys.

"Bella you might want to grab a jacket just in case it gets cool later."

"Ok thanks. I'm ready."

I placed my hand on her lower back as we walked to my car. I helped her in and went around to the driver's side. I backed out of her driveway and took off towards the park.

"Edward are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"No I want it to be a surprise."

"Edward I hate surprises. Please tell me," she said sticking her bottom lip out.

It took everything I had not to reach over there and kiss the hell out of her.

"Nope not going to happen. I want it to be a surprise and I'm pretty sure you will like it. So just sit back and enjoy the ride.

BPOV

We drove in comfortable silence until he pulled up to a park. I looked over at him and smiled. I'm glad that he hasn't really spent a lot of money planning our date. I really did not like people doing that for me. I liked the simple things that really came from their heart.

"Bella are you ready?"

"Yes I am."

He helped me out of the car and went to his trunk and grabbed a blanket and what looked like a basket. We walked over to a tree close to the water fountain before he placed the blanket on the ground and also sitting the basket on it.

"Are you hungry now?" he asked.

"Actually I am. What did you bring?"

"Well let's see. I have some turkey or ham sandwiches, some banana pudding and some chips. For drinks we have either sweet tea or some water."

"Actually that sounds great," I said as I sat down.

Edward followed suit and sat across from me. "Bella what would you like?"

"I think I would like a turkey sandwich with sweet tea please."

He handed me the sandwich and a cup of sweet tea. We ate in silence and just watched people around us. I looked over to the water fountain and thought about how I liked walking in them when I was little. After I was done eating I took off my boots and socks.

"Bella what are you doing?"

I just smiled at him before I got up and went to the fountain. I watched over my shoulder as I climbed into it and started to walk around. A few seconds later Edward came over to me with a smile on his face.

"I used to do this when I was a little girl. You should try it, it's fun. It's like being a child again with no worries in the world."

I watched as Edward did the same as me and got in and walked around. A thought came to me as I was walking around. I decided that I was going to play a little with him. Once he reached me and was about a foot away I splashed him and got him wet from his face down. When I looked back up at him he had a smile on his face that said he was up to no good.

I turned around and took off running. I never looked back because I was scared that I would trip and he would for sure catch me. Thinking I was finally in the clear I turned and did not see him anywhere. My heart was pounding hard and I was panting from running. I still had no ideal where he went. I thought for sure that he would have chased after me. I bent over and put my hands on my knees trying to caught my breath. Finally getting my breathing under control I stood back up.

"Bella that was not nice getting me all wet," he said walking towards me.

"You are they one that's suppose to be all wet."

My breathing hitched and I slowly turned around and crushed my lips to his. The thing he said to me was so hot and the way my body reacted to his was almost to much for me to handle. I pulled his hair as I deepened the kiss. At first he did not respond but once I pulled his hair he kissed me back with such force.

Finally we both pulled away panting and trying to catch our breath.

"Edward I'm sorry I did that to you. I was just having a little bit of fun. I really did not mean anything by it."

"Bella stop it's fine. I actually enjoyed just being carefree and letting myself have fun for a change. Not worrying about the restaurant or if I will need to be there because someone has called off. I just get to be me and have fun with someone that I care about."

I leaned into him more and asked "well since you are all wet and I should be, what would you like to do now," I asked with a seductive smile on my face as I walked away.

As I was walking away, I smiled to myself knowing that he was watching me. Suddenly I felt his arms grab me around the waist and his lips were at my ears. "Bella," he whispered softly, "I could make you wet if you so wanted to be."

I took in a quick breath as I turned around to look into his dark jade eyes. He looked so hot standing there, his lips slightly parted and his eyes full of some unknown emotion. The wind ruffling his hair and I loved just how his scruff felt on my face. He really did look sexy that way. I hope that he would leave it like that, just keep it trimmed to that length.

"Bella," he said as he leaned in and kissed the side of my neck. What would you like?"

"You," I replied quietly looking up into his lust filled eyes. My eyes were reflected back at me.

"Edward," I breathed out. That's all I could get out before he kissed me hard. I placed my hands into his hair and he pulled me tighter to him. I could feel his erection on my stomach. I could not help but to whimper. That just made him kiss me harder and before I knew it I was laying on the ground with him on top of me.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Chapter 12

EPOV

I just stood there for a minute after Bella said what she did. I could not believe what I was hearing. She is the one that wanted to take it slow but she was dropping lines like that. Then when I asked what she wanted she told me "you." Once I fell to the ground with her I needed some friction so I grounded my hips into her. She let out a loud moan. If I did not stop this and take control we would be dry humping in front of everybody in the park.

"Bella we need to stop. We are still in the park."

"Edward I do not want to stop. I need to feel you."

"My little vixen we can not do anything here out in the open, we could go to jail."

She pushed me away and got up. "Fine McScruff," she huffed.

"Bella what did you just call me?"

"I called you McScruff," she replied looking up at me through her long lashes.

"Why?" I asked smirking.

"Because I like the scruff that's on your face. I just hope that you will leave it but keep it that length. I think it's sexy. I also can't wait for you to dive in between my legs with that on your face. I want it to tickle my thighs and my wet hot pussy," she whispered into my ear.

I growled and pulled her to the blanket and I gathered the basket then pulled her to the car. I loved how she seemed to be all shy one minute and the next she was a vixen. I never knew what would come out of her mouth. Once we got to the car I pinned her against it and I looked into her eyes.

"Bella you can have any part of my body that you would like. As in for feeling my scruffy face in between your legs all you have to do is ask and I would do it. If you think its sexy then I will most definitely keep it like this." I planted a kiss at the sensitive part behind her ear and I heard her breathing hitch.

"Edward I really need you and you are not helping things by pinning me to your car and pushing into me with your cock."

"Well Bella, tell me what you want to do?"

"I want to go back to your place and see what happens. I'm not ready to go home just yet."

"I think I can make that happen."

Once we got back on the road I sat there and thought about what happened. Bella seemed so carefree today and she was starting to be the girl from the cruise. I hope that we can make this work, or whatever it is between us. I do not want anyone but her and I'm for sure she is the girl for me. I will not need anyone else. I was totally in love with Bella Swan. I just hoped that she felt the same thing for me.

We had been on the road for a few minutes and Bella had not said a word. She had a serious look on her face.

"Bella what are you thinking about so hard over there?"

"I um," she said blushing while looking down at her lap.

"Hmmm.. if it were nothing it would not have you blushing right now."

"Um.. . I was just t thinking about the cruise and our last several hours there that's all."

"I think about those a lot to. I like to remember how you felt around me."

"I like to think about how you felt in me and how you made me feel. I have never thought it could be like that. I just hope that it will always feel like that."

"Bella it could if you let it. Just let yourself be free and let what happens happen."

"I will try Edward but I cannot promise you anything."

"That's all I'm asking Bella. I would never force you to do anything that you do not want to do."

The rest of the ride my place was quiet. I pulled up into the drive way and I heard Bella take in a sharp breath.

"Edward your house is gorgeous on the outside. I can't wait to see what it looks like on the inside."

"Bella it's just a house. It's not a big deal. Come on and I will show it to you."

We walked into the house and I let Bella look around. She walked through the living room and then into the kitchen.

"Edward I would die to have a kitchen like this to cook in. It's beautiful."

I walked up behind her and wrapped my hands around her waist.

"You may come here anytime and cook. This kitchen never gets used. I'm not the best of cooks. I really only use the microwave."

She turned in my arms and looked me in the eyes.

"Well I might just have to come over here every night and cook you dinner or at least cook and put it up until you get home to eat it."

"I think I could get use to something like that."

She walked passed me and down the hallway. She would peak into each of the rooms but really never said anything. She walked up to my bedroom door but did not open it.

"Bella you can look it's nothing but a room."

"I know but I did not want to invade your privacy."

"Your not, feel free to look and walk around in there."

BPOV

I walked into his room and just took everything in. He had a king size bed with a dark green bedspread along with the same color green curtains. The walls are painted a cream color. I walked over to the book shelves and saw all the music there. It looks like he likes a lot of different music.

I walked over to the dresser and notice a picture sitting there. It was of Edward with another guy and a girl in the picture. They only person that came to mind is Irina. She was standing in the middle of them and had her hands wrapped around both of them. She was tall with blond hair. She must have been at least 5'9" and was like a super model. I felt tears surfacing in my eyes. How could he want someone like me when he had Irina. I'm just plain Jane Bella Swan who was a virgin up until a week ago.

Edward is smart, handsome and sexy as hell with his sex hair and his scruff on his face. How could he want to be with someone like me. I walked out of the room and past him and started for the door. I could not be here when I knew that he could do so much better than me.

"Bella what's wrong?"

I could hear him talking but I could not make out what he was saying. I made it out the door and down the driveway before I tripped and fell to the ground. I just sat there sobbing even more.

"Bella what is wrong? Why did you run out of the house like that?"

I lifted my head and said "because you deserve someone that is beautiful, sexy, smart and someone that is not just plain like me. You deserve someone like Irina. She would be better for you than me. I'm not gorgeous enough to been seen with you."

"Bella what are you talking about? Irina and I have been over for a long time now. I would never go back to her. What has brought all of this up? Let's get you inside and cleaned up. You are bleeding on your knees and hands."

He leaned over and picked me up and carried me bridal style back into the house. I could not look at him. He sat me on the kitchen counter and went down the hall. He came back with some stuff to clean my knees and hands along with band aids.

"Bella would you please tell me what has got you so worked up that you ran out of here like that?"

"I will show you once you are done here. I'm not sure I can tell you without crying all over again. Just remember that I'm not good enough for you. I feel like you would do better without me holding you back."

"Would you please let me decide if you are good enough or not. You are smart, funny, loving, selfless, and most of all you are sexy. Do not ever think like that again. You need to start seeing yourself clearly. Now I'm done and I think you will need something less tight on your legs. Your knee's are pretty bad. Now would you please show me what started this?"

I walked back into his bedroom and he followed behind me. I stopped in front of the dresser and just pointed to the picture.

"Bella why does that picture bother you?"

"Because you must still have some sort of feelings for Irina if you still have a picture of her in your room."

"Bella that's not a picture of Irina, that is my sister-in-law and my brother. That was taken the last time I went to visit them. They live in California. We had someone take the picture and Rose decided to frame it for me and sent it to me."

"The way she has her arm around you it almost looks like you are with her. She's also looking at you like she loves you."

"They have been together since like middle school. She was laughing at me because I had just said something stupid and yes she loves me but its like a sister and brother kind of love. Plus she's not my type I prefer brunette's with chocolate brown eyes that I can get lost in," he said wrapping his arm's around me and kissing up my neck.

I looked up at him and I saw that he was telling me the truth. He slowly kissed his way to my lips. He kissed them softly, before he kissed me slightly harder as he ran his tongue along my bottom lip, begging for entrance. Which I willing gave him. He slowly massaged my tongue with his as he walked us back towards his bed.

The harder he kissed me the hornier I got. I know I said that I wanted to take things slow but after what Edward said in the kitchen my control was slipping. I really wanted to feel him again and be as one but I knew we needed to take things slow. He laid me down on the bed and pulled my pants down my legs.

"Bella I'm going to give you a pair of sweats to wear so it's not so tight on your knees."

"Edward please don't stop right now. We can get those later."

I pulled him back to me and started to lick and nip at his ear and I got a growl out of that. Then I went down his neck. I took one of my hands and started to rub him through his pants. He moved his hips with my motion.

"Bella if you do not stop we are going to have a mess here."

I sat up and undid his pants and started to pull them down. If we did not sleep together we could at least get a release somehow.

"Edward I'm not ready to have sex but I think that we both need some relief I can handle that can you?"

He laid down next to me and we started to kiss again. I started to stroke him as his hands traveled down my body to my core. I could feel the fire burning inside of me.

"Bella that's feels so good. Speed up a little."

I did as he asked. I felt him plunge two fingers into my core and I started to buck my hips. I knew that I would not last long. I could feel my stomach start to tighten on me.

"McScruff I'm so close. I want you to come with me."

I leaned over just a bit and started to play with his balls and that caused him to growl.

"Fuck Bella I'm close don't stop. Ugh god shit."

I sat up and leaned over him and he continued to finger me. I wanted to taste him. I placed a kiss on the head of his cock while I was still stroking him.

"Fuck Bella I'm about to cum."

Once he told me he was about to cum I removed my hand and took him into my mouth and started sucking hard.

"Oh god shit ugh Belllaaa soooooooo fucking hot."

He came down my throat hard. I took everything he gave to me. I licked him cleaned. I could feel my release coming to a head.

"Edward fuck baby ugh shiiiiitttttttttt fe...els sooooo go..od," I cried out as I came arching my back off the bed.

I rolled back next to him on the bed. I had to get my breathing under control. The silence was broken by Edward.

"Bella that was fucking hot. You can feel free to do that to me anytime you want."

Laughing I said, "I will keep that in mind."

He wrapped me in his arms and I laid my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat as he kissed the top of my head.

As I started to close my eyes, I heard him whisper, "I love you, Bella."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

EPOV

I woke up to someone pounding at my front door. I looked over to the beautiful girl laying in my arms and I sighed. I hope whoever is at my door has a death wish because that's what they are going to get. I was in my bed comfortable and holding the most important person in my life. I let it slip last night that I loved her. I'm not sure if she heard me or not. I guess time would tell. I walked to the front door and throwing it open. I stood there with my pixie of a sister smiling at me.

"Alice why the hell are you here so early in the morning?"

"Well Edward I wanted to hear about your date with Bella. I tried calling her last night but she never answered and I must say I called you as well and guess what you did not answer either," she said whisper yelling.

"Edward what the hell...oh hi Alice. What are you doing here?"

"Well since you nor Edward answered your phone last night I wanted to make sure everything was ok. I'm guessing since you are wearing his sweats and shirt I already know the answer."

"Alright Alice since you know that both of us are alright could you please give us sometime to wake up. I will call you later. I would like to go back to sleep for a little while."

"Fine Edward I will leave you two alone but Bella I will being expecting a call from you later."

"Fine Alice, whatever, I will call you later. Bye."

I watched as Alice walked out of the house. I turned to Bella and seeing her in my clothes. I walked over to her.

"Belle do you have any ideal how hot you look in my clothes. How much I want to fuck you right against the wall?"

"Well Edward," she said wrapping her arms around my neck. "I just may want you to fuck me but if you do I want you to fuck me hard and fast."

She released me and took off towards my bedroom. I just stood there with my mouth hanging open. I could not believe that she just said that to me. My little vixen was showing already this morning. I walked back into my room and Bella was no were to be found. I heard the water running in my bathroom.

I stood outside the bathroom door, trying to decide what I should do. On one hand I wanted to go in there and take her against the wall. But on the other hand, I didn't want to over step the boundaries that we have. I was brought of my own thoughts by Bella saying "I wish Edward would just fuck me already."

Not needing anything more I stripped out of my clothes and walked into the bathroom. I opened the shower door and stepped behind her. She never moved from her spot.

I grabbed her by her waist and turned her around making her bend at her waist.

"My little vixen you said you wanted to be fucked so I'm going to fuck you fast and hard."

In one swift movement I was home. She looked over her shoulder at me and just smirked. That smirk was the most sexy thing I have ever seen. That made me pound into her harder.

"Fuck Edward so good don't stop."

"Never."

I was getting close and I could tell she was to. Her breathing turned into panting my name.

"Edward I'm so close please harder."

"Me to ugh fuck you are sooooo tigghhtt."

I felt Bella's hand on my balls. She started to rub them and that sent me over the edge.

"FUCK Bellllllaaaa ugh so glad to beee hooommmeee," I panted out.

"Edward I'm cumming oh shit yes home."

I stood up bringing her with me pulling her into a hug.

"Edward that was just WOW."

"Yes it was Bella. When you said that to me out in the living room I almost took you right then and there. You had me so hard. I was trying to be a gentlemen but damn woman you are making it hard on me."

"Well just maybe I do not want you to be the gentleman all the time. Maybe I want you to just let loose like you did just now. That was so hot. You just took what you wanted and that made me even wetter than I already was."

"God Bella you are going to be the death of me."

"Yeah well at least if it happens right now you will go being a happy man."

"Yes I would. How about we get dressed and go get something to eat?"

"That sounds like a plan to me ."

We got dressed and left to get something to eat. We decided on a little diner down the street. I have eaten there several times and the food was great. We sat in a booth and the hostess handed us some menus. Finally we had ordered our food.

BPOV

I knew that I needed to ask him about what he said last night but I was scared that he would tell me that he did not mean it. I knew for sure that I was totally in love with him too but I needed to make sure he meant what he said before I could reveal to him I loved him as well. I was just not sure how to ask him about it. I was scared shitless.

Finally our breakfast came. We ate in silence and I could not take it anymore. I had to know if he meant it.

"Um Edward I um did you did you mean what you said last night laying in the bed?"

He just looked at me with an expression I could not read. I was afraid to continue, so I looked down at my hands.

"Um, Bella what do you mean?" he asked all the while he smirked at me.

"Edward you know what I'm talking about."

"Bella I said a lot of stuff last night so please be more specific on what you are asking me?"

"Grrr damn it Edward the part that you said about you loved me."

I sat there and watched his expression. It went from playfulness, to oh shit, and then nothing. I was not sure what to think and he was not helping. I needed to know the answer and he is playing with me.

"So Edward are you going to answer my question or you just going to sit there being a dumb ass?

He still continued to sit there. I was really starting to get pissed. I stood up from the table but I placed my hands on the table and leaned over it and said, "fine if you don't want to be straight with me I'm leaving."

I started off towards the door. I never once looked back to see if he was following because at this point I really did not give a shit. I got out the door and walked a few steps, before I felt his arms encircling my waist. Turning me towards him, I tried to get out of his hold.

"Edward, let me go now."

"No, Bella, I want to tell..." he trailed off.

"What Edward?" I said looking up into his eyes.

"I um I...I yes Bella I said that I loved you. I just was not expecting you to hear that."

"So you love me but you did not want me to hear the words. Why?"

"I was scared that I would push you away once I said them to you. I did not want to get pushed away before we could even get started. I think I loved you before the cruise was even over."

I could not take it anymore. I stood up on my tippy toes and kissed him with everything I had. All the love, passion and lust all into that kiss. I finally pulled away for a very much needed air. He placed his forehead on mine and said, "Bella I love you."

"Edward I love you too. I think I did as well before the cruise was over. I just could not say it. I thought it would be to much because I thought that I would never see you again."

"Well we do not have to worry about that anymore because we have found each other again. Now that we have shared our feelings for one another would you do me the honor's of being my girlfriend?"

I just looked into his eyes trying to get my head around everything before I answered him. He loved me and he wanted me to be his girlfriend. I mean we just confessed our love to one another and I knew I had to answer him. He was waiting and looking at me with hope in his eyes.

"Edward, yes, I would love to be your girlfriend," I replied as a smile came across his face and he wrapped his arms around me. He lifted my chin upwards so he could kiss my lips.

"Bella, you have made me the happiest man alive today," he said as he crushed his lips to mine. It started out as a soft kiss but turned into more pretty fast.

When we finally parted, Edward held me close and whispered in my ear, "I promise to love you with everything I am, with all that I have and I will protect you, be there for you, help you and most of love you everyday. You will never want for anything and I will tell you everyday how much I love you."

As he was saying all those words out loud those are all the things I felt for him but could not put how I was feeling into words. I could feel the tears running down my face.

"Bella whats wrong," he asked lifting my face up so that I would look at him.

"All the things you just said is exactly how I feel about you but I could not come up with the words to express my feelings out loud."

"Love you may not have the words to express how you feel but you show how you feel with the way you touch, talk, look at me, the way you hold me and the most important is the way you make me feel when we are making love. Words are not always the best way to express your feeling for someone it's the little things that, that one person does no words need to describe it or even being said."

"Edward I love you."

"As do I love."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Here is the next chapter of It's You. We hope that you enjoy it. Please review.

Chapter 14

EPOV

Bella and I have been dating about six weeks now and they have been the best six weeks of my life. Once she and I confessed our love for one another we were inseparable. She pretty much stayed with me at my house at night. She said, since she was not working yet that it made sense because I had to work. My hours are crazy sometimes. I think I fell in love with her more each and everyday.

I kept my word about telling her I loved her everyday. If we did not talk during the day which was often we at least text one another. At then end of the message we would always speak our love for one another. The new restaurant was doing very well. I thought that I would have lost money in the first few months but it was actually breaking even. I knew before long it would be making a profit.

There was a knock at my office door.

"Come in." I never looked up from my computer. Next thing I knew someone had there arms wrapped around my neck and started to kiss down my neck. I knew it was Bella because I could smell the strawberry scent of her hair.

"Oh Edward I have a fantasy of you fucking me on your desk. Me coming here to surprise you like this," she said turning me around in my chair.

Once I was looking at her she had a long leather jacket on and what looked like to be fuck me boots going all the way up her legs to her thighs. This woman is going to be the death of me one of these days.

Finally she opened up her leather jacket and let it drop to the floor. She only had on a black leather thong on with those damn fuck me boots. I got to looking closer and she had a playboy bunny on her left hip. That shit was hot. I wish that it was there forever. It looked so hot on her.

"Bella I am so hard right now that I'm going to fuck you fast and hard right here on my desk. You will leave those damn fuck me boots on."

"Edward I want you to do whatever your heart desires. I'm yours for the taking," she said biting my ear lobe.

I went to my office door locked it and then picked up the phone to tell them I would be unavailable until further notice. I walked back over to Bella and took her left nipple into my mouth and sucked as hard as I could. She moaned out rather loudly.

"Bella do you know what those boots, thong and that damn playboy bunny does to me. I wish that that bunny would stay there forever. It's so damn sexy on you."

I wanted to so badly to go caveman on this woman. I know that she said that she was mine for the taking and do whatever my heart desires. Fighting what little control I had I pushed Bella down on my desk but not before I pushed everything off my desk onto the floor.

Not caring about anything in that moment I tore off that damn thong and kneeled down and pulling her to the end of the desk. I had to taste her. There was going to be no teasing I was just going to plunge right for it. I licked up her wet folds and she whimpered. I bit down on her nub and she about jumped off the desk.

"Ugh FUCK Eddddwaaarrrdd I'm cum...ming."

I licked up everything she had to offer and then I plunged my fingers into her roughly. I knew that she was ready for me but I was not done yet because I knew once I was inside her I would not last long so I wanted to make sure she got her pleasure. She had no ideal what she was doing to me.

As I was fingering her wet hot pussy and I slowly moved my other hand back a little further and started to rub her back hole. She let out the loudest moan I have even heard come from her mouth. My fingers were getting her cum all over my fingers and I could not take it anymore. I had to have her.

"Edward that was so hot. It felt really good," she panted out.

Removing my fingers I brought them to my lips and licked my index finger clean. I took my other finger and put it to her mouth and she opened it and licked it clean. She circled my finger and then sucked on it like she was sucking my cock. She let my finger go with a popping sound.

I unzipped my pants and just let them fall as I plunged into her in one fast thrust. In my thrust she about went off the desk onto the floor since I was pounding into her so hard.

"Edward fuck McScruff that feels so good don't stop. Ugh I'm going to cum Edward, cum with me."

That's all that needed to be said before I came and came hard inside her.

"Grrr my little vixen oh god shitmotherfucker you feel sooooo goooddd."

When I said I would not last long I think that is the shortest fucking session I have ever had. Bella always brought the caveman out in me. She was just too sexy for her own good. I collapsed on her. I kissed her sweetly and said, "I love you Bella so much."

"I love you to Edward. That was so hot. I think I might have to surprise you at work more often."

"You are more than welcome to do that anytime you would like. But you have to wear those damn fuck me boots when you plan on coming here and being my little vixen."

"I think I could arrange that."

We got up and replaced our clothing back on.

"Bella please make sure that nobody sees you walking out or showing anybody that sexy hot body of yours. That body is all mine."

"I promise Edward that I will stay covered until I'm at your place, then put on some of your clothes and getting comfy on your couch. I hope that you will not be to late tonight."

"I will try not to love. Let me walk you out."

I grabbed her hand and walked her out to the parking lot.

"Bella I love you and I will see you later on tonight. Be safe driving home."

"I will Edward and I love you too. Bye baby."

She kissed me goodbye and I watched her drive off. I walked back into my office and Jasper was sitting there shaking his head with this amused look on his face.

"Hi Jasper."

"Um Eddie what the hell happened to your desk?"

"Nothing I was trying to clean. I decided to place everything on the floor."

"Yeah and I'm not having sex with your sister. Come on man I saw Bella walk in here with those damn leather boots and that jacket on. I'm pretty sure that you just fucked her right there on that desk."

"Yeah I did Jasper and let me tell you it was fucking awesome. Bella can be a vixen when she wants to be. She is not that innocent girl that you and Alice think she is. She is so sexy and shy at the same time. Please do not say anything to Alice and for the love of god to do not say anything in front of Bella."

"Nah, man this is our little secret but next time you might want to cover her moans with your mouth because I could hear her all the way in the kitchen. I'm pretty sure the rest of the crew heard it as well."

"Make sure they know to keep their mouth shut or they could lose their jobs. I do not want Bella to be embarrassed to show her face around here."

"I will let them know. Later man."

"Bye Jasper."

I started to put my desk back in order as my office door was thrown open by my sister.

"Alice, don't you ever knock? What if I was in here doing something really private?" I said as I put my chair back in place.

"Like what Edward? Maybe like fucking Bella on your desk?"

"What? How did you know about that?" I stammered out.

"Well, you really should get sound proofing in here. From what I just heard out there from your dishwasher's, you and Bella put on an awesome show for them. But to make matters worse, one of them said that he wouldn't mind getting his hands all over her hot little ass," she said in a pissed off voice.

"They are so fired and if I go out there I will fucking break their fucking necks, for even looking at her ass," I fumed as I picked up the phone.

"Edward, calm the hell down, and just breathe."

"Jasper," I barked into the phone. "Go out there and fire the dishwashers, Alice just heard them talking about Bella and I will not stand for it."

"So Bella finally found use for the fuck me boots I bought her," Alice said smugly as she watched the smile come to my face.

I couldn't help but smile as my cock started to harden in my pants.

Fuck, how am I supposed to talk to my sister with a hard on. What would make it go away. Think of Nana Cullen naked or Emmett doing his naked dance.

Yeah, that is helping. Alice continued talking as Jasper came in.

"Edward, I would be careful when you leave. They were not happy to be fired, so just be careful," Jasper warned.

"Sure, Jazz, I said as I had that uneasy feeling again. I hate when I get those. I had one when Bella drove off. I wonder if she's ok. I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to her.

I have been thinking about asking her to move in with me, but I'm not sure how she would take it. We've only been dating six weeks, but I know that she is it for me.

Maybe I will bring the subject up the next time we talk a lot. I was so ready for another vacation. Maybe I could talk Bella into going up to my parents cottage out in the woods.

I'll have to ask her once I get home.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thank you for reading and please review. We hope you enjoy the next chapter .

Chapter 15

BPOV

Once I kissed Edward goodbye I went home to get dressed in some jeans and a shirt. I had decided that I was going to fix us dinner. I needed to go to the store and get what I would need. I was so glad that I went to his office today and surprised him with my next to nothing outfit. He seemed to loose control and just let what ever happened happen.

He really surprised me when he started to rub my back hole. I have never really thought about that kinky kind of stuff but it did feel really good. I don't think I could ever do much more than what he did but that did sure send me into a tizzy. Finally I changed and was on my way to the grocery store.

I decided something simple. I was going to have lasagna with garlic bread and a salad. It would be something that I could put together and keep it warm by just leaving it in the oven. I text Edward and said fixing dinner 4 us. See u 2nite. Love u ~B. He text me back saying he would see me soon and that he loved me.

While cooking dinner I thought back over the last several weeks. We have come along way and I could not be any happier. I found the love of my life. He has kept his promise that he would tell me that he loved me everyday. I still get my insecurities but I'm trying my best to not let them surface to much. I had the lasagna in the oven and just finished up the salad and placing it in the refrigerator.

I walked through the living room and straightened up the couch cushions. Sorted through the pile of magazines that Edward had on the coffee table. I didn't throw anything away, just organized it a little. I didn't want to do anything that would upset him. I went into his bedroom and noticed that his clothes hamper was overflowing, so I gathered up his dirty clothes and went to the laundry room.

Sorting his clothes into to piles, I started the first load. You can definitely tell that Alice is his sister, he has so many clothes. She must buy him stuff too. Alice always tries to buy me stuff, but I try to tell her not too. But most times, she doesn't listen. Edward seems to be the same way, but so far he hasn't spent a lot of money on me. Which in my book is a good thing, will it last who knows.

I went back into the living room and started to read a book, I looked up at the clock and thought that Edward should be home by now. But sometimes he does work later. I thought about calling him, but I decided to wait a little bit longer. I know his work schedule is crazy.

I went back to the laundry room and put that load in the dryer, then started the next load. He sure hasn't done laundry in a while. Such a typical man. I hope that he gets home soon. I miss him. I was getting a little worried, he usually calls if he's going to be really late. I decided I would call Jasper and see if he knew how long Edward would be. Going back to the living room, I picked up the phone to call Jasper. He answered on the second ring.

"Hello Jasper, it's Bella."

"Hey Bella, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you knew how much longer Edward was going to be working?"

"Bella, when I left he said he was going to be leaving in about thirty minutes. He still isn't home?"

"No, when did you get home?"

"I got home about two and a half hours ago, Bella."

"Hmmm." My insecurities were started to creep back in.

"Bella, call the restaurant and then call me back, but do not leave the house ok?"

"Sure, Jasper but why?" Now I was getting really worried.

"Bella, just listen to me ok. Call the restaurant and then call me. Do not go anywhere."

"Ok."

I hung up the phone and called the restaurant. It rang and rang and rang. No one answered. That could mean he's on his way home. But something felt off to me, Jasper was acting a little odd on the phone. What did he mean by "do not leave the house?"

I decided then and there that I was going to go to the restaurant and see if Edward was there. I went and turned off the oven, then grabbed my cell phone, keys and purse. Locking the door, I called Jasper and told him that I was heading to the restaurant. He swore at me, and I hung up the phone on him. He didn't have the right to swear at me and tell me to stay home. I had every right to go find my boyfriend. I was kind of afraid of what I might find, what if he is there with another woman. I don't know what I would do, knowing me I'd just cry.

I pulled up to the restaurant and I saw his car still in the parking lot. Taking a few deep breaths I got out and walked up to the door. Taking out my key that Edward gave me and I unlocked the door. It was very quiet inside. All the lights were out and I walked towards his office. I heard voices but it was all guys at least two. His office door was closed and the light to his office was on. As I got closer the voices sounded familiar to me.

I got to the door and started to open it slowly. I was hoping that whoever it was, was just talking to Edward. When I looked inside I screamed. Edward was lying on the floor with blood around his face and on the floor. The two guys looked at me and laughed.

"Well if it's not the slut girlfriend. Coming in here today and fucking the shit out of her guy and teasing the rest of us. I actually got fired because of you slut. All because I said something about the bosses girlfriend. What I could do to your nice ass. I could fuck you and make you forget all about our Edward here."

"Please just leave me alone. Please let me call for help for Edward. I do not want any trouble."

"Well my slut I'm not leaving here until my dick is planted in that pussy of yours."

I started to run out but the other guy grabbed me and threw me to the floor.

"Just lay there and let me fuck you and then you are free to go. Trust me I will make it pleasurable for you."

They put a rag in my mouth and he ripped my pants off me along with my panties. I watched as he unzipped his pants and pulled them down to his knees. He stroked himself a few times. I knew it was going to hurt like hell because I wasn't by far wet. He placed himself at my entrance. I closed my eyes and I felt him thrust hard into me. Next thing I knew he was no longer in me.

"Alice call 911. Edward is unconscious and Bella was raped."

"Bella I'm here," Alice said.

"Alice what is wrong with Edward?"

"Bella I had to fire the dishwasher today because he was talking about what happened in the office today and Edward wanted him gone. He does not take lightly to someone talking about someone his loves. That is who I pulled off of you tonight. I warned Edward about this. That's why I did not want you to leave the house. I would have come and checked myself but you got here faster than I could," Jasper said.

"Jasper please tell me he will be ok?"

"I'm sure he will he just needs to get looked at. Are you sure your ok?"

"For the most part. I want them to do a STD test on me. I know that you pulled him off of me but he still was inside me and I'm positive he had no condom on. Edward is going to be pissed when he finds out about this."

"Bella honey we will handle Edward when the time comes," Alice said.

The police and the EMS arrived. The two guys were arrested and Edward and I got loaded into the EMS. They got the bleeding to stop.

", is going to be fine. It just looks like he has a bad cut behind his left ear."

"There was a good amount of blood on the floor of the office."

"That could have been from the person or persons who did this to him. I mean I'm pretty sure that he will have some bruises but other than that we cannot find anything else."

We finally pulled up to the hospital and they pulled Edward out taking him into the ER. I walked slowly inside and walked into where Edward had been taken. A Dr. came in and said, "I'm Dr. Green I will be checking out you and Mr. Cullen."

"I'm Bella and that is Edward. Please look at him first. I just need you to do a STD test on me. The person who did this just got to slide into me once before he was pulled off of me, but he was not wearing a condom."

"Alright."

I watched her work on Edward. She stitched up the cut behind his ear and checked his body over for anymore injuries.

"Miss Swan I will need you to come with me into another room so I can do the test on you. is fine he will have some bruises and the cut will heal just fine."

We walked into the next room and I got undressed from the waist down.

"Miss. Swan a nurse will be back in a minute to do the test. It will take a few days to get the result back. Once you are finished you may go back to Mr. Cullen."

"Thank you Dr. Green."

Finally the nurse came in to do the test. It only took a few moments for it to be done. I could not wait to get back in there with Edward.

"Ok Miss Swan you are finished. You can get dressed now."

"Thank you."

I got dressed and walked back to the room where Edward was. I heard him talking to Jasper as I stopped in the doorway. He sounded upset. I knew that Jasper told him what happened. I cleared my throat, alerting them of my presence. I saw Edward turn his head towards me, and I knew that I was in trouble. His normally sparkling green eyes, were dull and angry looking.

"Bella what the hell were you thinking tonight when you came there by yourself? You could have been hurt a hell of a lot more."

"Edward I I was wor...ried about you," I said through my tears.

"Come here Bella. I'm sorry for getting upset with you. I'm not mad, I'm just upset that you came there by yourself. You should have waited for Jasper or let him come to check on me. Jasper said that he had to pull the fucker off you and he also said that he got one thrust in you before he pulled him off you?"

"Yes I just got done having them do the STD test done on me. The Dr. said that it would take a few days. I'm sorry I came there by myself. I was so scared I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Bella I'm sorry for worrying you. When Jasper told me what happened and I got very angry. Then upset because I was not there to protect you. I'm just glad that you are ok. I could not live if something happened to you love. You are my life. I love you so much."

I placed a kiss on his lips and said, "I love you too Edward."

"Mr. Cullen the Dr has your release paper signed and you are free to go home. Just make sure that you take it easy for the next 24 hours."

"Love are you ready to go home?"

"Yes I would like to take a hot shower and snuggle up to you in bed."

"Sounds like a plan to me, love," he said smiling as he took my hand.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading and please review.

We hope you will enjoy it.

Chapter16

EPOV

Jasper told me what happened and I could not believe the dishwasher did that to me and it really pissed me off that he took advantage of Bella.

I needed to call the cops and have them come and make a report. The doctor's at the hospital had enough stuff in our file support charges against the two of them. Not only that but we had Jasper and Alice's statements.

"Bella I think that when we get to the house we need to call the cops and press charges. I can have them charged with assault and you can have them charged with rape."

"Ok Edward. I just want this shit to be behind us. I want the test results to come back fine and be done with this."

"I understand love and that's what we will do. I just feel like we can't let them get away with this."

I pulled my phone out and called the police station and asked if they could send an officer to my house that I wanted to make a report on what happened tonight. They said that they would send one.

We pulled into the drive way and there was an officer already there. I was glad that meant that we could get this over and done with. I helped Bella out of the car. The officer came up to us.

"Hi Mr. Cullen I'm officer Brown. I'm here for you to make a report?"

"Yes sir."

"Why don't we go inside and talk about this."

I just nodded my head and I led Bella inside and the officer followed us.

He asked us questions. After about an hour he was done and said that we had enough to be able to press charges and that he would get what was needed from the hospital.

He left and I was glad that was over. Bella did not say much but I could tell that she was glad it was over. I was running a bath for us. After being in the hospital all I wanted was to get the smell off me.

"Hey love are you ready for the bath?"

"Yeah I will be right there. I'm just getting our pj's ready."

I stripped down and just was waiting on Bella to come in. I just had to figure out how to ask Bella to move in with me. I mean she's here most of the time anyway so it just makes sense. When she started to work she would have a less time driving if she was coming from my house.

"Ok Edward I'm ready."

"Come here love."

She walked over to me and I started to strip her clothes off. Once it was done I climbed into the bath and helped her get in. I pulled her into my chest.

"Bella, can we talk about what happened tonight?" I asked her as I wrapped my arms around her. I felt her shudder in my arms.

"Yeah, I guess," she replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"What they did to you, doesn't change anything between us, I still love you and want to be with you forever. I know how your mind works, Bella. You think since they did that to you that I shouldn't want you anymore." I looked over to see her nod her head.

"Baby, I could never not want you. You are my life. Do you understand that?"

She nodded but didn't say anything.

"Bella, I want you to understand that what they did doesn't change who we are. I'm still me and your still you, and we belong together. Tell me you believe that."

"I do Edward, and I want that to. I'm just worry that now you will think of me differently," she said as she looked at her hands.

"Bella, when I look at you I see my future. I could never see you any differently, no matter what. I love you Bella," I said as I pulled her to me and kissed her.

When we parted I looked in her eyes and saw love reflecting back at me.

"I love you too, Edward."

I took her body wash and started to wash her body. Once I was done she did the same for me.

"Bella the water is starting to get cold. I think its time for us to get out love."

"Yeah I'm starting to get all wrinkled," she laughed.

"What do you want for dinner love?"

"Well I made lasagna so we could have that along with the garlic bread and salad I made. We can just warm up the lasagna in the oven and the bread as well."

"You made that for us today?"

"Yeah after I came home to change I went to the grocery store."

I watched as Bella moved around the kitchen getting everything ready. Watching her made me realized that asking her to move in with me was the right thing to do.

"Edward do you think you could get us something to drink?"

"Yes love what would you like."

"Um, I would like some tea."

I got the drinks and sat down at the table. She plated us some lasagna and salad. We ate in silence for a few minutes. I cleared my throat.

"Bella do you think we could talk for a few more minutes?"

"Sure what would you like to talk about now?"

"Well I um I was thinking that maybe you would like to move in with me. Before you say anything let me explain why I would like this to happen. For one, you are here most of the time already and once school starts it will be closer for you driving and last but not least I love you and I want to wake up with you in my arms every morning."

"Ed...ward um I I'm not sure, I mean we have only been dating for a short time. What if we do not work out and we break up where would I go then?"

"I thought about that too, love. If you feel like keeping your place for a little while then do that, but I want you here with me every night."

"Edward I love you very much but what if one day you figure out or find someone that makes you happier than I do? How would you explain me living here? I mean you would never be able to bring her around and that would not be fair to your relationship with that person."

I got up and walked over to her pulling her into the living room. I sat on the couch and brought her down to sit on my lap. She was looking down to the ground. I placed my index finger under her chin and made her look at me.

"Love how many times do I have to tell you that I love you and that you are my life. I thought I would never find my soul mate. When I met you on the cruise and we spent that time together I could have never been happier. The day we had to say goodbye, it hurt me because I thought I would never see you again. I wanted to break down and cry but I needed to be strong for you. I knew if I broke down I would not be able to let you go. When you walked back into my life I was happy again."

I watched as tears fell down her face. I kissed them away.

"I love you too Edward but that still does not mean you might find someone better than me."

"Love what else do I have to do to get you to understand that you are it for me. Do I need to marry you just to prove that to you because if I do I would marry you tomorrow. You need to stop being so insecure about us Bella. When Jasper told me what happened tonight I wanted to go hunt that piece of shit down and kill him. He messed with the wrong woman. So please Bella will you move in with me?"

"Yes Edward I will move in with you but I'm going to keep my place at least until the lease is up. When do you want me to move in?"

"Actually I'm not working tomorrow and I know Jasper's not either so we could start then. All you really need to bring is your clothes, knick knacks and things that you think you will need. You can leave the furniture until the lease is up then we will figure out what to do with it then. I love you so much Bella. Thank you love."

"I love you too Edward more than life itself."

I placed a passionate kiss on her lips as I wrapped my arms around her and carried her to "our" bedroom.

BPOV

I couldn't believe that I agreed to move in with him. As he carried me to our room, I hoped that I wasn't making a mistake. I've never been in a relationship before and I've never lived with a guy. So I hope that this goes well.

He laid me on the bed, and then he kissed my neck, cheek, eyelids, and then ever so softly he kissed my lips. He started to move his hands up under my shirt and I pulled away.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"Edward, I.. I want to wait until the test results come back. I.. don't want to pass anything to you if the result came back with something wrong," I said as tears formed in my eyes.

"Bella, we could always use a condom if you are worried about the results," he said as he looked into my eyes. He placed his hand on either side of my face. "I just cannot not make love to you. I need you so much after everything that happened tonight."

He slowly kissed my lips softly, then he moved his lips close to my ear, "Please love, let me make love to you. I want to be inside you and love you with everything I have."

Listening to his words and feeling his erection against my stomach, knowing that I needed him as much as he needed me. I slowly nodded my head as I reached my hands up into his hair, pulling him back to me. I kissed him softly and told him that he could make love to me.

He reached across me the night stand and opened the drawer. He pulled out a condom from the box.

I took the condom from him and he looked at me with a confused look on his face.

"I want to put it on you McScruff."

He just nodded his head. I worked on his pj's bottoms as he pulled my top over my head. I was glad that he decided to go commando that was one less piece of clothing that needed removed.

"God love you are so beautiful," he said as he was sucking my hard nipple into his mouth. He begin to kiss down my body until he reached my waistband. He hooked a finger under each side and worked them down.

"Bella you are so wet for me I can see your juices glistening."

"Only for you Edward."

I sat up and rolled the condom down his shaft. I pushed him down on the bed and straddled his legs. I sat up and plunged down hard onto his cock. We both let out whimpers.

"Edward you fell so good," I said as I rode him.

"Bella love if you keep on with your pace I'm ugh not going to last."

"Edward I'm sooooo close."

I picked up my pace and I knew I was about to go over the edge and I wanted him to come with me. I reached back and starting groping his balls.

"Fuck Bellllaaa so good."

"Ummm McScruff I'm going to come, come wi..th me oh shitttt Edddwwwaaarrrd fuuuuckkkk."

Edward sat up and wrapped his arms around me holding me close to him.

"Shit Bellllllaaaa I'm cum...ming love ugh fuckkkk," he panted out.

I hugged him as tight as I could. I never wanted to let him go.

"I love you Edward," I said placing a kiss on his lips.

"As I love you too Bella."

He pulled us down onto to the bed and pulled the covers over us. He pulled me to him and I fell into a peaceful sleep in the arms of the man I loved.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thank you for reading, we hope you will enjoy this chapter. Please review, we love reading what you think,

Please read Caruso Fanfiction's new story-Our Way Home... This is her first story so we wanted to rec it out to show her some love and tell her the lost twi sisters sent ya.

Chapter 17

EPOV

I woke up the next morning to my phone ringing, picking it up I noticed it was Jasper. I'm sure my pixie sister had something to do with this.

"Hello Jasper. What do I owe this call so early in the morning?"

"I um well your sister said I should call, she has a feeling that you needed me for something."

"Geez you could have at least waited until later to call, Jasper it's only six in the morning. I mean by the time Bella and I got home last and ate something we did not get to bed until late."

"Yeah well you know your sister. When she has her mind set on something you do it or you have the wrath of Alice Whitlock. I don't know about you man but I do not like seeing that shit."

"Ok Jasper I will need your help with something but can I call you back in a little while? Bella is still sleeping and I would like to get some more sleep."

"Yeah man just call me when you get up. Later."

"Later."

I rolled back over and just watched as the love of my life slept. She was on her stomach, arms under her pillow and the sheet was just above her waist. I moved the hair that was in her face and took in all her beauty. I still could not believe that she was all mine.

She started to stir.

"Edward why are you watching me sleep? That's kinda of freaky."

"I'm just taking in the beautiful woman laying next to me. I just could not help myself."

"I see, by the way who in the hell was calling so early? It better not have been that pixie sister of yours because if so I will be giving her a piece of my mind. I was having a really nice dream."

"Oh yeah and just what were you dreaming about," I said laying down next to her.

"Just a dream of my sexy, McScruff boyfriend making love to me. Mmm...I don't know who that could be?"

I let out a growl before I rolled her over and pinned her to the bed.

"You most definitely better be talking about me."

"Hmm...I'm not sure, this guy was a total hottie. He had a little more scruff than you do, and he had the most beautiful green eyes and one other thing, he had the most amazing smile."

She looked under the covers and said, "by the way the guy in my dream had the most amazing cock, and its definitely not you."

I started to tickle her sides.

"Bella you better be talking about me. Take it back."

"No and he was sexy too."

"Bella you better take it back or I will not stop until you do."

After a few more minutes she said, "ok ok I take it back."

"That's what I thought. You will definitely pay for that later. I will have to punish you."

"Oh baby, you promise?" Bella said getting off the bed.

I could not believe she was being so playful this morning especially after what all had happened last night. I watched as she stopped at the bathroom door and looked over her shoulder at me.

"Are you just going to lay there lazy bones, or are you going to come shower with me? If your not up to it, I'm sure my dream man will be, McScruff."

I jumped off the bed and nearly sprinted to the bathroom door as she let go of the sheet that she was holding around her. I stopped dead in my tracks and stared at her.

Holy shit, she is the most beautiful, sexiest woman I have ever known. What happened to the shy girl I met on the cruise. She can be a total vixen when she wanted to be, and I love it all. She was everything to me. I shuddered to think of how close I came to losing it all last night.

"Hey, earth to McScruff. Are you coming or not?" she said as she giggled.

I looked up at her as she extended her hand to me, and I reached out for her hand as she led me into the bathroom. Once we got into the shower, I couldn't help but to have my hands on her. I took my time to wash her body. Once I was done, she returned the favor and washed me.

When she reached my cock I let out a moan. She was rubbing me up and down. I bucked my hips into her hand. She let go and finished washing me. I was shocked with what she did next. She engulfed me in her mouth.

"Fuck Bella that feels so good."

I placed my hands in her hair and pulled a little. She let out a soft moan.

"You like that love?"

Her answer was by moaning on my cock while sucking. I would definitely have to return the favor once she was done. I looked down and watched as my cock moved in and out of her mouth.

"Oh ugh Bella I'm going to cum Bellllaaa."

My release rocked through me and I came down her throat. She took everything I gave to her. I pulled her up to me and crushed my lips to hers.

"Love that felt so good. You did not have to do that."

"Edward I wanted to taste you. That dream I had this morning made me all horny and that's what I was doing to you in my dream."

"Hmm...now it's your turn."

I turned Bella around pressing her back to me. I slowly moved my hands over her breast, down her stomach to her core. I moved a finger down her folds and felt that she was very wet. I pushed two fingers into her and started to pump in and out of her all the while sucking on her sweet tasting neck.

"Oh Edward that feels ugh so good, please don't stop."

I started to pump fast. I could feel her walls closing around my fingers and I knew that she was close. I started to rub my thumb over her nub. She started to whimper and her body started to shake. Knowing she was about to cum I bit down on her neck and that sent her over as her orgasm rocked through her.

"Fuck Edward ugh right there McScruff fe...els so gooodddd."

When she came down and collapsed in my arms. I shut off the water and picked her up and placed her on the counter drying her off.

"Edward I love you. Thank you for that."

"I love you too Bella but you do not need to thank me for giving you pleasure. I love that I'm the one that gives you this pleasure. I need to call Jasper back. I'm guessing that we need to get your stuff packed and moved. Alice is going to go crazy when she hears about this."

"Yeah she will but I think she will be fine with it. I mean she is the one that tried for how long to get us to meet."

I started to laugh and said, "Yeah that she did love."

"Actually don't you think it was more fun the way we met though? I mean we met without someone forcing us together. Although I think her and Jasper planned for us to be on the same cruise. Alice is the one that suggested for me to go."

"You know now that I think about it, Jasper did the same thing to me. I bet they had an idea that we would meet there but we did it our way and they had nothing to say about it."

"Alright well I'm going to call Jasper and see if he could help me today and maybe Alice will be able to help pack as well."

I left Bella to get dressed and went to call Jasper.

"Hi Jasper, do you think that you could help me move Bella this weekend?"

"Yeah I can but I must say that Alice saw this coming."

"I'm sure she did. We are only moving her clothes and etc that she might want to have here. She is leaving her furniture and keeping her place for a little while."

"So what time do you need me man?"

"I was thinking around noon?"

"We will be there. See ya."

"Bye."

BPOV

I still could not believe that I was moving in with Edward. I mean I love him but I'm just scared that he will found that I'm not good enough for him. I have to start thinking positive and stop thinking negative thoughts all the time.

Edward and I stopped of at his restaurant to get some boxes. We pulled up to my place the same time Alice and Jasper did.

"Um Bella prepare yourself for Alice I can see it in her eyes and the body language that she about to pounce."

"I can handle her but she does look a little scary right now. You might want to stand behind me just in case she pounces to hard."

"Love I would never let you fall but I will stand behind I might even cop a feel as well."

"Oh Edward what kind of girl do you think I am?"

"Oh one that can be a sexy vixen when she wants to be."

We got out of the car and sure enough Alice pounced on us both. True to Edward's word he did cop a feel if you could call it that. It was more of a grab and squeeze if you ask me, but still, I could not be happier.

Once Alice was done with being her normal hyper self, we walked up to my apartment. Alice pulled me to my bedroom, but before did she told the guys to pack up my bookshelves.

She wanted to get started on my clothes and things in my room.

I knew I was in trouble when she closed the door and turned to look at me.

"Bella, now tell me how did this all come about? Don't get me wrong, I am so happy over this, but I want to know how this come into being," she questioned as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Well Alice, I don't know for sure. He asked me last night while we were eating. I tried to find a way out of it, you know me and my insecurities. Sometimes I let them get to me."

"Bella, there's one thing I know about my brother, he doesn't do things he doesn't think through first. So trust me, he thought about asking you to move in for awhile before he did it."

"Alice I don't worry about him, I worry that he'll get bored of me. After living with me, he may find he needs more excitement. Let's face it, I'm not that exciting."

"Listen here, Edward fell in love with you on the cruise. He came back here a different man, the man that left for the cruise was not this Edward. This Edward that you are with is alive, he smiles, he laughs, his eyes sparkle. Before the cruise, he worked, and worked, and worked. Now its like he works, then when its time to go home, he goes. He has found a reason not to work so much. He found the love of his life, and all it took was for me to push you into the cruise and for Jasper to get Edward there."

"So you had it all planned?" I accused her.

"No, nothing like that Bella. I just suggested to you the cruise line to take and made sure that Jasper gave Edward the same information. But as far as you both picking the same cruise, leaving the same day. That my dear was an act of fate, or maybe some heavenly help from your dad."

"Alice, I don't think I've ever told you thank you for pushing me to go on the cruise."

"No, you didn't, but your welcome anyway."

We continued to work, Alice chattering away as we heard the guys laughing in the living room. We decided we would go see what was funny.

"Hey what's so funny out here?" I said as we came out of the bedroom to see Jasper and Edward looking through one of my photo albums.

"I'm sorry Bella, curiosity got the best of me" Edward said as he laid the album in the box.

"Its no problem, Edward. But really what is funny?"

"Just this picture of you and Alice in college. You look beautiful with blue hair," Edward commented.

"Oh, don't remind me of that. Alice mixed the dye wrong or something and I had blue hair until almost Christmas. It was not fun. I think that was the year I came home with Alice for Thanksgiving."

"Yeah, Edward, that is the year you stayed in Chicago with Ir... never mind, you weren't there," she said as I looked over at Edward. Who had a look on his face, warning her not to say anything more.

"Yeah, well what I wouldn't have given to see you with blue hair baby."

"Hmm.. that's never going to happen," I said as I walked back to my room.

A few minutes later Alice came in as I was sitting on the bed.

"Bella?"

"Yeah, Alice?"

"What's up? Why did you come in here?"

"I wanted to finish packing," I said as I looked away.

"Um.. Bella, there's nothing more in the boxes."

"I know, I said I wanted to finish packing, but I just couldn't."

"Why?"

"Because my thoughts stopped me. Why did Edward look at you that way when you started to talk about Irina?"

"Bella, he doesn't like to talk about Irina ever, and especially now that he has you. She totally broke him, and he doesn't like to revisit that time."

"What was she like?" I asked.

"Bella, it doesn't matter."

"Alice, it matters to me," I said looking down at my hands.

"Fine, she was tall, blond hair and blue eyes. She thought she was it, and my brother thought he was so in love with her."

"So she was beautiful?"

"Bella, some would think that. But her beauty was only on the outside. You have the beauty on the inside and out. Everybody in our family knew that she was only after him for the name but until he saw it for himself, he would never believe us. What made him open his eyes is when she cheated on him. So trust me when I say this. Edward would never cheat, look, or even want to find someone else when he has you. I know this because he is happy, finally the Edward he was before Irina. When they broke up all he did was work. He pulled away from us. I'm very happy that he has found someone to love and it just so happens to be my best friend."

"Alice I know you are right I just cannot believe that he really wants to be with me when he could have any bomb shell out there. I'm just plain Jane. I have brown hair, brown eyes and my body is not all that rock-in. I saw a picture of Emmett's wife and she's a knock out. I thought that it was Irina."

"Yes, Emmett's wife Rose is very pretty but that his taste. Edward is totally different than Emmett. He likes his women to be rocking hot where as Edward wants his to be smart, funny, sexy, caring, selfless and most of all loving. He has found all that in you."

I heard a throat clear and I looked up and saw Jasper and Edward standing in my doorway.

"Alice could you and Jasper go and get some food. I want to talk with Bella."

"Yeah we can do that. Anything you guys want specifically?"

"No anything is fine Alice. Thank you."


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading and please review. Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 18

EPOV

I could not believe that Alice and Bella were having this conversation. How many more times do I have to tell Bella that she's it for me. I was feeling all different kinds of feelings at the moment: hurt, frustrated, and even irritated. When will she see that I love her. Once I heard the front door close and I walked and stood right in front of Bella.

"Bella come with me," I said holding out my hand to her. I walked over to the mirror on the closet door. Turning her around so that her back was to me.

"Look at yourself in the mirror. I'm going to say this as calmly as I can without letting my anger get the best of me. You have a sexy body that has curves most women would die for, your hair is long and wavy, your eyes are chocolate brown that I melt every time I look into them. Your breasts are perfect and they fit right into the palm of my hand and your ass is wow I can't even come up with a word for it."

"Edward how could you say those things. I mean I have plain brown hair, brown eyes and my boobs are barely a B cup. I'm sure that Irina has a big chest and I'm sure that she was gorgeous."

"I do not want to hear anymore about Irina. She was a fake! She was just using me for my name and then she went and cheated on me. I won't and will not compare you to her ever. You make me so upset when you sit there and think that you are not good enough for me. Why don't you let me make that decision."

I was still looking at her in the mirror the whole time I was talking. I just hope that my voice was making her listen to me. I was not wanting to be firm with her but I had to make her understand that I was so in love with her.

I took her hand and brought it to my covered cock. "Bella do you feel this? No one has ever made me this hard by just being around them."

"Edward I really don't even know what I'm doing when we have sex. I'm always scared that I will not please you they way you should."

"Trust me Bella when I say that you do just fine in that department," I said as I pinned her to the wall.

I stripped of her jeans along with her panties and then pulled her shirt away from her body. I roughly removed her bra.

"I'm going to fuck you Bella and then after that I really do not want to have this conversation ever again."

I heard her gasp. Luckily I have a condom in my pocket. I pulled it out and then pulled my pants down just enough to let my cock be free.

"I want you to bend over the dresser and watch as I fuck you."

She did as I told her. I pushed her legs apart even more and pushed into her roughly. This was going to be really hard nothing slow about it. Gripping her hips I picked up my pace and pounded hard and fast into her. She was whimpering. I looked at her in the mirror and it looked like she had tears in her eyes.

"Bella you are so tight god so good. I'm not going to last long."

"Ugh Edward please."

"What do you want Bella?"

"I want to cum and you to cum with me."

I watched as she placed her hands on my balls and pulled hard. "Fuck Isabella."

I reached around her and started to rub her nub roughly. I knew this would make her come almost instantly.

"Edddwwwaarrd."

That's all she got out. That was the first time that I have ever seen her have an silent orgasm. She pulled again on my balls and that's all I needed.

"Holymotherfuckingshit Beeelllllllaaa fuck so go...od," I panted out.

I pulled out and went to discard the condom and when I came back I noticed that Bella had slid to the floor and tears falling down her face. I rushed over to her and hoped that I had not hurt her.

"Love why are you crying?," I asked sliding down next to her.

"Um I..I'm just sorry that my insecurities got you upset. I'm really trying to work through them. Today when we were out in the living room Alice almost said Irina's name and you gave her a look like don't even think about it. I guess it just caught me off guard that she went to say her name. It bothered me, that's all."

I pulled her into my lap.

"Bella I love you and I meant what I said before the sexacapades started. If something bothers you then you need to come talk to me about it. No matter what it is, we will work it out together."

"Ok I could do that and I love you too."

I heard the door open and close.

"You two better be dressed because I really do not want to see my brother's cock and my best friend's naked body," I heard Alice yell.

"I guess we need to get up and go eat something since I kinda of sent them for food."

"God for bid that we make pixie mad. I really do not want her wrath right now."

"Come on love let's eat. I kinda of worked up an appetite with our activities."

We walked out hand and hand to the living room. Alice and Jasper had brought back pizza. I know that kind of food could have been delivered but I asked them to get some food. I guess they got the hint that I needed to talk to Bella.

Finally we walked in the door after unloading all the boxes into my garage. It was already after ten, all I wanted to do is take a shower and snuggle up with Bella. As I walked by the kitchen I noticed that I had a message. I pressed play but who ever it was hung up. Hmm...that's strange I really do not get calls at home. Everybody that I know calls me on my cell.

Bella was already in the bedroom.

"Love, do you want to take a bath or a shower?"

"Actually Edward I'm really tired and I just really want to go to bed."

"Ok well you go ahead and get in bed and I'm going to take a quick shower."

I took a quick shower because I was actually really tired myself. Bella really did not have a lot of stuff to move but we did have to load the boxes and then unload them in our garage. The lifting is what got to me. Jasper did help but I was still not done. I would have to bring the boxes in as Bella wanted them. Of course I did not mind, I was just happy that she is here with me.

I walked back into our room and Bella was already fast asleep. She was right in the middle of the bed. How in the hell was I going to move her without waking her? I crawled in and just decided that I would snuggle up behind her. I kissed her shoulder and then her cheek and whispered in her ear that I loved her.

BPOV

I woke the next morning and Edward was already out of bed, I kinda pouted. Rolling out of bed I went to the bathroom did my business and set out to find Edward. Walking into the living room I noticed that my boxes are in there. I guess that Edward's way of giving me a hint that I needed to unpack the rest of my stuff.

I walked to the kitchen and he was not there either. Looking at the time I noticed that it was already twelve o'clock. Shit I can't believe I slept over twelve hours. I really do not even remember going to bed last night. I called out, "Edward where are you?"

I did not get an answer. I walked to the front door and looked to see if his car was there. Nope he must of had something to do. I walked back in and started to take one of the boxes and unpacked it. Around two the house phone rang.

"Hello."

"Is Eddie there?"

"May I ask who's calling?"

The phone went dead. Why in the hell is some female calling and asking for Eddie? Maybe she had the wrong number. I went back to unpacking my boxes. I had just began to open the last box when the phone rang again. Maybe I should just let the answering machine get it this time. No, I want to make sure Edward is not calling me.

"Hello."

"Hi is Eddie there?"

"He is but he cannot come to the phone. Can I take a message and have him call you back?"

"No I will call back bitch."

I wish whoever it was would leave a message. Whoever it is does not seem happy I'm here. Whatever I guess I'll call Edward and find out where he is.

"Hello love. Did you sleep well? You looked so peaceful I did not want to wake you."

"I sure did. Actually I did not wake up until 12. Where are you by the way?"

"Bella did you not get my note on the nightstand? I had to go into work one of my kitchen staff called in. I had to come and try to call someone to come in."

"No I didn't see that note. When will you be home? I will fix some dinner for us. Um Edward some female has been calling here for you, asking for you by Eddie. The first time I asked who was calling and she hung up. The second time I just told her that you could not come to the phone and I asked to take a message and she said no I will call back bitch. Do you know who that could be?"

"That's really strange. I have been getting calls here on my office line at work but whoever it is just hangs up when I answer it. Love just let the machine get it if it rings again. Everybody knows if they need me to call my cell. How about we just go out tonight for dinner? You do not need to cook."

"Edward, I want to cook for us. You putting my boxes in the house was that telling that I needed to unpack them?"

"No love I just wanted them to be there if you wanted to unpack them. I did not want you to have to lift them. I just figured if they are in the house when you decided to they would be there. That's all. Love I really need to finish up here so that I can come home. Cook whatever you feel like. I love you Bella bye."

"I love you too Edward. See you in awhile."

Once I hung up I went to see what I could cook for dinner. I saw that we had chicken so I planned on making chicken enchilada's. I took out the veggies I would need and cut those while I cooked the chicken. I hope that Edward would like it. I would have to talk to him about going grocery shopping maybe tomorrow. He said that he really did not cook so I'm assuming that he does not keep a lot of stuff here to cook. I had just finished up with dinner when the house phone rang again. Doing as Edward said I let the machine get it.

"Eddie call me when you get this. You know the number."

Ok so this person knows Edward and apparently she really needed to talk to him. She said that he knows the number. Hmm...I wonder what she wants to talk to Edward about. I had just walked back into the living room when my cell rang.

"Hello."

"Is this Miss Swan?"

"Yes it is."

This is Michelle at the hospital. I just wanted to let you know that we got your STD result back and everything came back negative."

"Thank you Michelle."

Hanging up the phone with a smile on my face. The results came back with nothing wrong so now I would not have to worry about giving Edward anything. I sat down on the couch and Edward came walking through the front door.

"Love I'm home. I see that you got your boxes unpacked."

Jumping up and running to him. When he saw me coming he opened his arms to me and caught me. I crushed my lips to his and he tighten his hold on me.

"Bella what do I owe this kind of welcoming home to? Not that I'm complaining. I hope that it's like this all the time."

"Well I missed you for one *kiss* second because the hospital called and said my test for the STD's came back negative *kiss* and because I love you."

"I love you too sweet girl and that's great that about the test. I think tonight we will definitely have to celebrate," he said wagging his eyebrows at me.

"Let's go eat I made chicken enchilada's. We need to go grocery shopping tomorrow if I'm going to cook for us. I have to have a stocked kitchen there McScruff."

"That's fine. We can go once we get up and I take you out for breakfast."

I led him to the kitchen and plated our food, we ate and talked about anything and everything. But the phone message was forgotten.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading and we hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 19

EPOV

It was now August and Bella would be starting work soon. We found out that Emily Lynn would be in her class. She was excited because she got to be in Aunt Bella's class. I promised Bella that I would help set her class room up. I was suppose to meet her there once I finished off the stuff that I had to get done for the restaurant. The calls still have been happening at the house as well at the office. The house calls were always from the same female and office calls are still just calling and hanging up. I have no ideal who is doing this and it was starting to get to me. Nobody ever calls me Eddie unless it's Emmett and he does that to get under my skin. I was brought out of my thoughts by my cell phone ringing.

"Hello love."

"Hi McScruff I'm heading over to the school. What time do you think you will be there?"

"I will be leaving here in ten minutes. Do you need me to stop and get anything before I meet you there?"

"Nope I don't think so. I think I have everything that I will need. I just wanted to make sure you are still going to help."

"Bella I said that I would and I will be there. I would not miss it for the world. You have been waiting to do this for over two weeks now. Plus maybe I will get lucky and I can take you on your desk."

"Um Edward I would not get your hopes up on that one. I mean if we do something there how am I supposed to concentrate while I'm suppose to be teaching? I will never be able to sit at the desk again without picturing us fucking on my desk."

"Hmm...maybe I will change your mind on that one. I love you Bella, I will see you soon."

"Love you too. Bye."

I arrived at the school and I found Bella already there working on her class. She was going to be teaching first grade and I could not help but to be happy for her as well because she was excited about teaching. I knew that she would be good at it. She had so many good ideal on how to teach the kids. She was going to make it exciting for them. I just leaned on the door frame and watched as she fluttered around the room putting stuff here and there. Finally she turned around and noticed me. She came running to me.

"Edward your here," she said before jumping into my arms.

"Yeah love I'm here. What do you need me to do?"

"I was wanting to hang the ABC's above the chalk board, the shapes on the wall next to the board. I also want the classroom rules to be hung on the front of my desk. I want them to be able to see them at all times. What better place for them. Then on the other side of the board I want the days of the week hung there. Then I was thinking about hanging a calendar on the classroom door."

"Love you need to slow down some baby, I have to be able to keep up. You're starting to sound like Alice. Breathe."

I knew she was excited but I think she has been hanging out with Alice way too long. I cannot handle more than one Alice. I went to work doing as she asked. She went on doing things like put the kids names on their desks, names above the hooks for them, etc. Once I finished I sat in one of the desks and waited until she looked at me and I raised my hand.

"Miss Bella."

I watched as she turned around and she just smiled. I'm hoping that she will play along.

"Yes Edward."

"Miss Bella I have to go to the bathroom. I have to go pee pee really bad."

"Well can you wait just a few minutes and I will walk you to the bathroom?"

"No Miss Bella I really have to go," I said as I stood up to do the pee pee dance and holding my wee wee.

I walked closer to her and ran my hands down her side, I looked up at her and said "will you come with me, I'm afraid of the bathroom."

"Come on Edward I will walk with you to the bathroom."

She grabbed my hand and started to walk towards the door. But before she could make it there I turned and pushed her into the wall. I crushed my lips to hers and my hands started to run up her skirt and I noticed that she did not have any panties on. I growled out, "Bella."

My little vixen was coming out to play. I think she had this planned all along.

"Love you are going to be the death of me."

"Edward I have no idea what you are talking about," she said with a smirk on her face.

Going all caveman on her I pushed two fingers into her wet core and pumped in and out of her hitting her g-spot every time.

"Edward ugh shit so good, McScruff so close."

I could feel her walls tighten around my fingers so I started to rub her nub with my thumb.

"Love cum for me now."

"Shhiiitttt Edddwwaarrdd ugh I'm cum...ming."

I watched as her release rocked through her. Bella was so sexy when she was coming. I could just sit there and watch her do that all day long.

"Edward that was so good McScruff but you will have to fuck me tonight when we get home."

"Oh love I plan on fucking until you can't walk for a week."

She took my hand and pulled me over to her desk and made me sit in her chair. I watched as she got down on her knees under her desk.

"It's your turn McScruff. I want to taste you."

OMG is she really going to do this right here in her classroom. Hell yeah. My vixen is definitely out to play today. She unzipped my pants and pulled them down just enough for my cock to spring free. She licked the pre-cum from my head and then kissed the tip. She slowly took my cock in her mouth.

She started to suck on me taking in as much of me as she could. She was stroking the rest that she could not fit in her mouth. She picked up the pace and then hollowed her cheeks and deep throated my cock. I just about came right then and there.

"Bella oh love that feel so good. Don't stop."

She moaned around me and then used a little bit of teeth and that made me pant out her name. I tangled my hands in her hair and started to move her to the pace I wanted. The things this woman does to me. I was not going to last much longer. I could already feel my stomach muscle tighten.

"Love so close ugh."

"Hmm," was all she did.

I felt her other hand move to my balls and she pulled and played with them and that sent me over the edge.

"Shit I'm cum...ming Bellllaaaa fucccckkkk." I shot my release deep down her throat and she took everything I gave her. She licked me clean and kissed the head of my dick.

She made her way from under her desk just as her classroom door opened. I hurried and put myself back in my pants.

"Bella I thought..."

My sister stopped saying anything else and just turned around.

"What are you two doing? Making sure Bella's desk didn't get left out."

Bella turned her head into my chest all the while blushing.

"Alice, Bella was just helping me with something."

"Yeah I'm sure she was helping. With, Bella's faced buried in your chest and the blush she has I think that whatever she was helping you with you enjoyed very much."

"Alice what do you need?" I asked.

"Well I was just stopping by to see what you two have done to the room. I did not think you would have this much done in so little time."

"Alice, Bella and I have been working on it non-stop this afternoon."

Bella slowly turned to face Alice.

"Well you two have done an excellent job. I just wanted to drop by and see. I must be going I need to go get Emily, Bye."

Both Bella and I said bye in unison.

"Alright love how about we get home. I think we have done a lot for the day."

"Yep I think that is about all that needs to be done. Now I just can't wait for school to start."

"Alright lets go home love."

We walked hand in hand to her car. Once we got there I opened the door for her.

"I will see you at home love and please be careful. Love ya," I said giving her a kiss on the lips.

"I will and I love you too Edward."

I watched her get in and closed the door. I watched her drive off before I got in my car. I pulled up behind Bella's car. She was just getting out when I pulled up. She waited for me before she went inside. We walked in together going to the kitchen.

"Love what do you want to do for dinner? I thought we could order something in?"

"Yeah that sounds good what about Chinese?"

"That's sounds good. I will order it in just a few minutes."

BPOV

When we decided on something to eat I went to changed into something more comfortable. As I was walking back into the kitchen I heard Edward on the phone. I could tell that he was upset and he never said a name so I'm was not sure who he was talking to. I leaned on the door frame of the kitchen and just watched as he had anger, hate and most of all a look like he was about to kill someone. Finally he was off the phone and he threw it across the room.

"Edward who was that and what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong and it's no one."

"Edward you seem really pissed right now, so do not tell me it was no one because you threw the phone across the room when you were done."

"Nothing is fucking wrong Bella. Nothing that you need worry about so just leave it the fuck alone."

"No way Edward, you have never acted this way with me and I have done absolutely nothing wrong for you to be treating me this way. You are my boyfriend and you don't seem ok and I'm worried. So who the hell was that?"

"I told you already that nothing is wrong. Why can't you just leave it the hell alone?"

"Fine Edward do not fucking tell me who it was and what they said to make you be a fucking bastard to me. I'm not going to stand here and let you treat me the way you are treating me. For all I care you can go fuck yourself."

I turned and walked to our room and pulled out a suitcase from the closet. Throwing some panties, bra's and clothes into it. I walked into the bathroom and got what I needed from there. I was not going to stay here at let him treat me this way. I knew I should have never moved in here with him. I was just concerned about him because he was fine when we walked in earlier. I was zipping up my suitcase when he walked in.

With my stuff in my hand I started to walk past him. I did not make it to far before he grabbed my arm and taking my bag from me. He started to pull my clothes out and threw them on the bed.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"You are not leaving."

As soon as that left his mouth he crushed his lips to mine. I tried to push him away but it was no use. He had a tight grip on me. I started to hit his arms but he tightened his hold on me. Finally just giving up I kissed him back.

He pinned me to the wall and roughly pulled down my sleep pants. I knew right then and there that this was not going to be making love he was going to fuck the hell out of me. Giving in for the moment the rest we would figure out later.

"Bella I need you but this is going to very hard and fast."

"Ugh Edward," was all I could get out.

He tore the rest of my clothes off and he unzipped his pants. Pulling them down just enough for him to let his rather large cock out. He forced himself into me without a word.

"Fuck so tight."

He pumped in and out of me so hard that I knew I was going to have bruises on my back side. We have had our fuck session before but this was something different. He was tightening his hold on me till I cried out in pain.

"Ow shit."

He just kept plunging into me without even looking at me. I could tell he was close but with him gripping me like his was I was not enjoying this at all.

"Bella oh shit fucckkkk so good ughhhh," he panted out. I could tell that he was done with his release because he let go of me and placed my feet on the ground.

"I love you Bella," he said placing a kiss on my lips.

"I love you too Edward," as the tears rolled down my face.

I did not want him to see them. I knew that once everything was out in the open that he would be sorry for the way he treated me. We still had some talking to do but I had to get my emotions under control. I know he will see the bruises tomorrow or even later on tonight. I finished getting dressed and walked back into the living room.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading and please leave a review.

Chapter 20

EPOV

I just laid there thinking about how I acted towards Bella. She was just making sure I was ok. She was being the loving girlfriend she always has been. I know that I should have never treated her like that. I yelled at her, I should have never done that. At least she stood up for herself. What really got me was once I calmed down some and went to our room Bella was packing her some clothes to leave. I could not have that.

She went to walk passed me and I did the first thing I could think of and grabbed her arm, then took the suitcase. I kissed her hard and pinned her to the wall. I needed to fuck her, not make love to her. I need to claim her, I just needed her so badly. I was so fucking mad. I needed to get my anger out. I knew I was probably a little more forceful than I usually was but I could not help it.

Bella started to stir a little and move out of my grip. She let out a little whimper. I'm not sure why she was whimpering but she was. I know I need to tell her about her calling but I just was not sure how to tell her. I know that we need to talk about it but I know that Bella's insecurities would start and she would start to second guess herself. She whimpered some more and I bent down and whispered, "shh love it's ok I love you." I looked at the clock and saw that it was already 6:30 and that she would probably be waking up soon.

I tried to sleep but I could not get the phone confession out of my head. I would deal with that later. Bella started to whimper again and I noticed that she was rolling over from her stomach to her back and that's when she let out a cry.

She opened her eyes and I could see the tears coming down her face.

"Love what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm going to take a shower."

I watched as she got out of bed whimpering while doing it. Again I asked, "Bella what's wrong?"

"Nothing Edward I'm just going to take a shower."

I watched her walk away and I was worrying about what could cause her to act that way. Finally I just got up and went to the bathroom. She was already in the shower so I decided I would just leave her be. I walked back into our room and got her some clothes to put on. Going back into the bathroom I could hear her crying. It was breaking my heart to hear her that way. I sat on the toilet and waited for her to get done. I was going to find out what was wrong with her. Finally the shower turned off and I waited for her to open the door. When she did her back was to me and I saw the bruises on her back. She finally turned and that's when I saw the bruises on her arms and hips. I knew they were from me.

"Bella love come here please."

"Edward I really just want to be left alone."

"No Isabella I want to know why you are shying away from me?"

"Edward how can you ask me that after how you acted yesterday. I mean I was just making sure that you were ok and you started to yell at me. Then I went to try and leave and you stopped me. You pinned me against the wall and actually fucked me so hard that I have bruises on my hips and back. Most of all you got your rocks off while I was in pain. You tell me why I'm acting like this today you bastard?"

I watched as she dried off and I could tell she was in pain. The bruises on her body are really bad. How could I have not seen that I was going to far and hurting her. I mean she just told me that she did not even get a release and that I was actually hurting her instead. Man I was the shittiest man alive.

I walked over to her and reached for her, hoping to comfort her but she looked at me and said, "don't touch me Edward don't you think you have done enough?"

I just stood there and looked at her as she cried.

"Bella, please talk to me?"

"Edward I really do not have anything to say to you. I tried to talk to you last night after you got off the phone with the no one as you said. Why do you all of a sudden want to talk now? Because you took your anger out on me and regret it now. Go fuck yourself."

She turned and walked out of the bathroom. I needed her to sit and listen to me. I needed to fix this. I walked into our bedroom and asked, "Bella would you please sit down and talk to me please?"

"I will listen but you are not to touch me or even sit close to me."

"Fine I can do that. I just want you to hear me out."

We walked out to the living room. She went to lay on the couch I'm sure because of her back. I sat in the chair in front of it.

"Alright Edward talk."

"Bella first I would like to say I'm sorry for the way I acted last night. I should have never talked to you or even handled you the way I did with all the anger that I had. About the phone you are right it was some one. It was Irina on the phone."

"What do you mean it was Irina? Is that who has been calling here and leaving messages for you?"

"I think it was. She wanted to meet up with me because she wanted to tell me something. I told her no. I told her that if she had something to say to say it now."

"Edward please just get to the point."

"Love, she said that she wanted to let me know that I have a five year old son that would be starting first grade this year."

"What the hell Edward. Wh..What does she want you to come back to her?"

"Bella, honestly I can tell you that we do not have a child together. I used condom's with her. Unless she did something to them. She said that she wanted me to start helping support our son. I told her that until she could prove it was my son that she was not getting a dime from me. That's when you came into the room."

"Edward I'm not sure what to say to all this. I mean I understand that you are upset but that still does not make it ok for you to act that way towards me. What if something does come of this or even something else? Are you going to treat me like that every time? You really did hurt me last night Edward not just physically but emotionally as well. I'm not going to put up with that. I deserve to be loved not hated."

I sat down on the floor in front of Bella.

"Bella I'm so so sorry for the way I hurt you. I was so angry and I guess I let it get the best of me. You have to know that I would never hurt you intentionally. Can you ever forgive me Bella?"

"Edward I may at some point forgive you but I will never forget what you did. We are in a relationship and if you cannot be honest with me and talk about things, this relationship will never work. As for the way you fucked me until it hurt, you made me feel like some whore you picked up off the street. I will not let you do that to me. You need to think about what your actions are before you do them."

"Love I never meant to make you feel like a whore. I never want you to feel that way. As for hurting you, I will always be mad at myself for even doing it. Could I please take a look at the bruises?"

She just nodded her head yes. I pulled up her shirt and she had a bruises from her neck down her back right above her butt bone. I looked at her hips next. She had my hand and finger prints on them and they were really nasty looking. Once I finished looking at her hip I went to her arm and she had another hand print there. Once I was done I placed a kiss on each and every one of them.

"Bella I'm so sorry. I love you so much and I do not want to lose you over something that Irina is trying to pull."

"Edward I love you too but you will have to gain some of my trust back. I need to make sure that you will not act like that every time she tries something. I do have one request?"

"Anything love."

"When she calls from here on out that I will be in the room while you talk to her on the speaker phone."

"I can do that, even though I'm hoping that she will just leave me alone."

"I do not think that's going to happen any time soon."

"Bella what would you like for breakfast this morning?"

"Mmmm pancakes sounds good."

"Pancakes it is."

I walked into the kitchen and got to work making pancakes for my love. I know that Bella had a lot to take in with what I told her Irina said. I just hope that our relationship will be strong enough to make it through all this bullshit. I was so caught up with making breakfast that I did not notice Bella walk in. She was sitting on the counter watching me cook when I turned around. She had a small smile on her face. I could tell that she was in some pain as well as probably being upset about the whole Irina thing. I could not blame her for that one.

"Um Bella would you like something to take to help with the pain?"

"Yeah some Tylenol would be nice. I think it will help some. Thank you."

I finished up breakfast and poured us both some orange juice. I placed the food on the table and helped Bella in her seat. Placing the drink along with the Tylenol in front of her. While we ate I could tell that she was thinking about something.

"Bella what are you thinking about?"

"Well I I just... what if the child does turns out to be yours what will happens to us? I would understand if you would want to go back to her. I would want my child to have both their parents."

I slowly started to move my hand over to hers in hopes that she would not push me away. I felt like I needed to comfort her. Placing my hand on hers I was relieved that she did not pull away.

"Love if this child does turn out to be mine then we will deal with it together as a couple. As for ever wanting Irina back the will never happen. Hell will freeze over before that happens. I told her that she would have to prove the child is mine and the only way to do that is a DNA test. Like I said before I'm pretty sure that the kid is not mine. Even if the child is mine the boy will have both his parents even though we are not together. People do it every day. We will be just fine."

I watched as she took all this in and waited to see if she was going to saying anything. I could tell that she was really thinking hard.

"Edward I love you but what if Irina tries to get in between us?"

"They only way she will do that is if we let her. I know that it will be hard on the both of us if the child is mine but we will have to be strong and stand as one to stand up to Irina. She is used to getting what she wants and we have to be smarter than her and not let it happen. I believe that our love is strong enough to with stand her."

I watched as she slowly smiled and nodded her head as the phone rang. I knew who it was going to be, who is the only person who calls this early. My crazy sister. I walked to the phone, looked at the caller ID to see if I was right.

Looking over at Bella, I mouthed "it's Alice," to her.

"Hey there, sis."

"Edward, where's Bella?"

"Right here, " I said as Bella came over to me. I handed her the phone. Then I cautiously stood behind her, and put my arms around her waist. She leaned back into me as she talked to Alice.

"Yes, Alice. I can be ready in a half hour."

"Great, Bella. This will be so much fun. We haven't been shopping in a long time. I know that we will be able to find all that you need and maybe something extra."

"Alice calm down, I know what I'm looking for so just do your own shopping. See ya in a bit."

Bella hung up the phone shaking her head. "Edward, did you drop Alice one to many times when she was a baby?"

"Nope, she was just born that way," I said as I kissed her cheek. "You better go get ready, you know pixie will be here early."

"Yep," she said as she walked to our bedroom.

I think things are going to be ok. At least she didn't pull away from me.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading and we hope you enjoy the chapter. Please leave us a review, we love

hearing your thoughts.

Chapter 21

BPOV

After Edward and I talked, I accepted that he was sorry. But I was not going to let him ever do that to me again. He took some of my trust away that I had in him, and he would have to work to get it back. I know he loves me and he didn't mean to be that rough with me. He just really needs to control his anger and learn to talk things out, instead of acting on his feelings.

I know that some of it was my fault to by packing my bag to leave, I shouldn't have done that. I knew that packing my stuff would set him off. So part of the blame is with me.

We both have some communication issues we need to work on.

So when Alice called as we were finishing breakfast, I readily agreed to go shopping with her. Alice was quite surprised that I agreed to go, but I did need to get some new school outfits. School was starting in about two weeks, and I wanted some new clothes.

As I was on the phone, Edward put his arms around my waist and I even surprised myself as I leaned back into him. I think we'd be ok, hopefully anyway.

I found one of my comfortable sweaters and a pair of black pants. I got out my slip on black shoes, because I knew I'd be walking a lot. I could hear voices in the living room and knew Alice was there.

I walked out there and Alice was chattering a mile a minute to Edward. I stood and watched as he nodded his head, not saying anything. Sometimes with Alice all you can do is nod. I knew that this was going to be a long day.

"Hey Alice, your early...again," I said as I laughed.

"Yeah, well you know me and shopping."

"That I do," I said as I went to get my jacket and purse. As I bent to pick up my purse, I felt pain in my back as I stretched down. I looked back at Alice and Edward, and only Edward noticed it.

I watched as Edward walked over to me.

"Love let me help you with that," he said as he took my jacket from me.

"Thank you. Alice are you ready to go?"

"Yep, sure am."

Edward went to kiss me but I turned my head so he only got my cheek. I loved him but I still was not ready for us to be connected in that way again yet. "I love you, Bella," he said softly looking into my eyes.

"I know," I said quietly as I opened the door.

Walking out to the car, I could tell Alice was about ready to say something. "Alice, just spit it out already? I know you are keeping it bottled up inside. Let it out already."

"What the hell was that in there? It felt like hell freezing over," she said.

"Let's not hope so, or you'll have Irina back in your life," I replied tensely.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Nothing, Alice. I shouldn't have said that. Nothing is going on. We just had a disagreement and we are working through it. It will be fine," I explained with a small smile.

"Bella, if my asshole brother did anything to hurt you, I'm kicking his ass."

"Alice, you can't do anything. I'm handling it, I'm a big girl. I can't have you or anyone else fighting my battles for me. I need to do this on my own. But you know I love ya right."

"Yeah, I do. But the offer still stands, I'll kick his ass for you."

"So not necessary," I said as she drove on toward the torture chamber, as known as the mall. Why did I agree to go with her? Right to get out of the house, away from Edward for a bit.

Once we got to the mall, I knew the stores I wanted to go to. So I knew it wouldn't take me long. But Alice, she loved to go in every store. I told her we would go to the two stores I needed to go to and then we could go wherever she wanted.

I went in the store and picked out several pairs of dress pants and some shirts.

"Aren't you going to try that on?" Alice questioned.

"Nope, its all the same size I'm wearing now. So it should be no problem."

"B, that is no fun. When we go to my stores, you will try stuff on."

"Um... I don't think so," I said biting my lip.

"Bella Swan, what is going on?" she asked while placing her hand on my back.

"Nothing," I replied while moving out of her reach. We walked to the cash register to pay for my stuff, and Alice handed me a card with a note.

"What's this?" I asked as I took it from her.

"It's from Edward."

I opened it and inside was his credit card, along with these words.

Bella, Please use this to pay for whatever you need. I love you.

Edward.

I folded the note and put his card away. No way in hell was I using it.

I paid for my stuff and walked out of the store with Alice following me.

"What is going on, Bella?" she demanded.

"Nothing, Alice leave it alone. You know how I feel about stuff like that."

"Bella, Edward just wants to buy things for you like I do."

"Yeah, and you know how I feel about that too."

"I do, and Edward does too. He just loves you so much that he'd give you everything."

"Yeah, he just loves me so much. After last night..." I stopped myself from saying anything more.

"Bella, there is something going on and I want to know what the hell it is."

"Alice, I'm sorry. I'm just in a bitchy mood and I don't know what is bothering me."

"Fuck no, B. There's is something more that a bitchy mood going on here. What happened after you two went home? I just want to help."

"For the last time, please leave it alone."

"Fine," she huffed as she walked to her favorite store, Lovers' Lane.

Shit, now I have to endure looking at all this stuff and knowing that she is still going to end up buying stuff I don't need or want at this time.

I walked around the store with Alice, she kept trying to get me to try on things.

"Alice I really do not want to try on anything. Please stop."

"Bella it's not going to hurt for you to try on somethings. You never know when you might need it."

"Alice I do not need sexy stuff to wear to get your brother to notice me. I do just fine without that kind of stuff."

"Bella at least try on some. It does not always have to be for a man it could also make you feel good about yourself. Just try on a few pieces."

"Fine but I'm not happy about this Alice."

"I want to see what they look like on you as well."

Shit how in the hell was I going to show her the outfits without her noticing the bruises on my arm, hips and back. I'm so fucked. How in the hell am I going to explain them to her.

I striped from my clothes and whimpered in pain. God I have never had bruises hurt like this. Dealing with the pain I pulled the first baby doll nightie on, it was royal blue. I looked at myself in the mirror. The nightie didn't look half bad. The back would at least cover some of the bruising on my back and a little on my hips but the arm there is no way to cover that one. Well here goes nothing.

"Bella that one looks great on you. You have to buy that one and the color is amazing against your skin."

I turned around so that she could see the whole nightie. I heard a gasp and I knew that she saw the bruises that were not covered.

"Bella what the hell happened to your back and your arm?"

"Nothing Alice please just leave it alone. I really do not want to talk about it."

"Bella you have been acting weird all morning so please tell me what the fuck is going on. Do not try and lie either because you cannot lie for shit."

I huffed and just said that we would talk later.

"Bella if my brother did that to you I will have Emmett on the next flight and we will kick his ass. Our mother brought him up better than that."

"Alice please just dropped it for now. When we are ready to tell you what's going on we will but not before then. I'm fine really just give us some time please."

"Fine but if you do not tell me soon I will keep asking you until you tell me."

"I know Alice but it's really not my place to tell. It's your brother's place. So just leave it be for now. When he's ready, he will tell you I'm sure."

"Alright go change so that we can get out of here."

I went back into the dressing room and changed fast. I'm hoping that we would be heading home after this. I was tired and I started to hurt really bad again. I just wanted to go home and get some rest. I walked out the dressing room and walked to the register to purchase the nightie. It's not like I would need it any time soon.

"Bella are you ready to head home?"

"Yeah actually I am. I'm really tired."

We walked to the car and drove towards home. When we pulled up into the driveway I noticed that Edward's car is here. Usually he is at the restaurant. Hmm...maybe I could tell him about giving Alice his credit card. I could tell by the look on Alice's face that she was probably going to start in on Edward when we got inside.

Opening the door to the house I saw Edward sitting on the couch watching something on t.v.

"Edward Anthony Cullen what the hell happened to Bella to have all those bruises on her?"

Edward looked at me and said, "what the hell Bella you told her?"

"No asshole I didn't tell her. I tried some stuff on and it did not cover them all the way. Besides what the hell was the deal of you giving Alice your credit card for me to use. You know damn well that I do not like people spending money on me."

"Alice do not worry about what happened to Bella it's actually something that I'm not ready to tell yet. Bella and I have somethings that we have to find out first."

"Like hell you are not going to tell me. Edward the two of you were just fine after I left you yesterday. So what happened once you got home? Do not make me call Emmett and mom because I will and you know Emmett will be on the next plane here to kick your ass if he needs to. So you might as well just spill already."

I just sat back and watched how this was going to play out. I'm sure Alice would call Emmett if she needed to and I'm sure Edward will cave. I sat on the couch and just watched them stare each other down.

"Alice why do you always have to know what's going on? Why can't you just let it be until I'm ready to talk about it."

"Well dumb ass brother of mine, when it comes to my best friends having bruises on her body and you want to be so secretive. I know there is something big going on."

"Fine, Alice sit down and I will tell you what's going on but you can not ask any questions until I'm done."

I watched as Alice nodded her head and Edward moved to sit by me on the couch. He slowly grabbed my hand not sure if he should. I gave him a small smile letting him know that it was ok. I knew that he would need me to be strong as he told his sister what was going on and what happened.

"Ok Alice first let me say that we have been getting calls from a woman, calling the house phone a lot lately as well as I have been getting calls on my office line with people hanging up. Well yesterday when we got home the house phone rang and I answered it. It was Irina. Of course she pushed my buttons by asking me over and over to meet her because she needed to talk to me. I kept telling her no, that if she wanted to talk she would have to tell me over the phone."

"Finally she caved and told me. She said that she and I have a five year old son together and that she wanted me to help support him. She also said that he would be starting first grade this year. I told her that she would not be getting anything from me until she proved that the boy was mine. I hung up the phone and threw it. Bella asked me what was wrong and who was on the phone. I told her it was no one and of course we got into a fight. She left the room."

"After I calmed down some I went to look for her and she was packing a suitcase to leave. When she tried to walk passed me I grabbed her arm and stopped her. That's how she got the bruise on her arm. As for the rest of them I kinda let my anger control me instead of me controlling it and I fucked her up against the wall. The bruises on her back and hips are from me letting my anger out."

I watched as Alice took everything in. She just sat there for a few minutes before she said anything.

"Edward Anthony Cullen our mother did not raise you to be like that. As for Irina I would not believe a fucking thing that stupid bitch had to say. Edward those bruises on Bella are pretty bad. I know that you have a temper but you need to get it under control before you really hurt her, if something like that happens again. I mean you are suppose to love her. Not take stuff out on her."

"I know Alice. I feel like shit for hurting her like that. I will do whatever I have to do to earn her full trust back. If Emmett were here he would kick my ass for taking my anger out on her or anybody else."

"I think I should call him just so I can watch him kick your sorry ass. I think you need it."

"Alice please don't call him. Trust me when I say that I learned my lesson. I would never intentionally hurt her. Please let all of this conversation stay between us. I will tell mom and dad and everybody when the time is right."

"Edward you should tell mom, dad and Emmett just in case she contacts them. You know that Irina does not stop until she gets what she wants. You might need us to help you and Bella out. I think you need to think about that. On that note I'm going home to my daughter and husband. I love you Edward."

"I love you too Alice. Give Emily a hug and a kiss for me."

I watched as Alice left the house.

"Edward maybe she is right about telling your family. I mean they could maybe help with this. Don't leave them in the dark, don't let them get side swiped by this information. I think I'm going to take a nap. I'm really tired Edward."

"Alright love do you need anything before you lay down?"

"Actually yes could you get me some Tylenol and a water please?"

"Sure thing. Why don't you go get in bed and I will bring it to you."

I just nodded my head and went to our room. I laid down and Edward brought me the Tylenol and water to me. I took and then laid down.

"Bella I'm just going to watch some t.v. let me know if you need anything. I love you."

I just nodded my head.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading and please review.

Chapter 22

BPOV

I woke up early on the first day of school, I had to untangle myself from Edward first. We haven't been intimate with each other in awhile, I'm just not ready yet. He hasn't pushed me or anything. He said he'll wait as long as I need him too. He liked to sleep with his arms around me and I liked it too. I felt safe there, and loved.

After getting out of the bed, I went to shower and when I came back into the bedroom, I noticed that the bed was empty. I wonder where Edward went. I got dressed and then went out to the living room, he wasn't in there so I went to the kitchen. I walked in and he was in there making breakfast.

Walking up behind him, I wrapped my arms around his waist and asked him, "What are you doing up so early?"

"Morning love, I thought I'd make you breakfast before work," he said with a smile.

"Edward, you didn't have to do that. I would've had cereal," I replied, as he turned me around to face him.

"Bella, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't get up with you on your first day of work, and I wanted to make you breakfast to let you know how much I love you."

"I love you too, Edward," I said as I leaned up and kissed him. It started out as a chaste kiss but as he encircled his arms around me, I slid my hands up into his hair pulling him closer to me.

I parted my lips and he slipped his tongue passed my lips. Our tongues met and and I wanted more. I have missed this but I still had some trust issues that I had to work out myself. If I did not stop the kiss soon I would give in and go against what I wanted to happen. But god did I miss kissing him and making love with him.

I pulled away and we were both breathless. I leaned against his forehead looking into his deep green eyes. "Wow," we both said together. Knowing that I had to move away, before I started to kiss him again, I asked, "What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream, bacon, orange juice and coffee," he replied as he walked me to the table.

He turned to get the plates as I thought about what I'd like to do with the whipped cream.

We ate in comfortable silence, every so often I would catch his eye and we'd smile. We were so close but still so far apart.

I looked over at the clock and noticed it was time for me to go. I got up and put my dishes in the sink. I walked to the door as he gently placed his hand on my arm.

"Bella, I packed a lunch for you," he extended the brown paper bag out to me.

"Thanks Edward, you really didn't have to."

"I know, Bella but I wanted to do something nice for you," he answered walking me to the door.

He helped me with my jacket as he pulled me in for a kiss. Not again, I thought as my hands entangled in his hair. If we start kissing, I may end up being late for my first day. I could kiss him forever.

He leaned into me and I felt the door against my back. Knowing that I had to leave I stopped the kiss from going any further.

"Edward I really have to get going. I do not want to be late on my first day of work."

"Ok love have a good day and I love you."

"I love you too. I will see you when I get home."

I walked to my car. I could not wait to see how my first day went. I pulled up to the school and walked to my classroom. I had about thirty minutes before the kids would be coming to class. I wrote my name on the board and today's date.

I placed a picture of Edward and I on my desk that Alice had taken of us a couple of weeks ago. Alice took it at her house with us standing in front of her fireplace. I was standing in front of Edward and he had his arms wrapped around me and we are facing one another. It was one of my favorite pictures of us together.

I had fifteen kids in my class this year. I was looking over my kids names when they started to walk in. Once they all were seated I introduced myself.

"Hello. My name Isabella Swan I will be your teacher this year. I want to welcome everybody and I hope that we will have a fun year. I would like for you to call me Miss Bella. When I call your name please say here so that I can put a face with your name."

I started to call roll and everybody was here except a little boy named Anthony Denali. That is strange that someone would miss the first day of school. I started my class with telling them the rules.

"First I want to go over the rules of my class room. 1) There will be no yelling and no talking out of turn. 2) No running in the room. 3) No hitting and fighting in this room. 4) Raise your hand when you would like to talk or ask something. 5) We are here to learn but I want the learning to be fun. Does anyone have any questions?"

I had just finished going over the rules and went to sit at my desk when the classroom door opened. I saw a woman walk in with a little boy. The woman was tall with blond hair and blue eyes. The little boy had dirty blond hair and looked like his eyes are hazel.

"Miss. Swan I'm sorry for the interruption but this is Anthony Denali. We over slept a little bit this morning. I will make sure that we are here on time from now on."

She walked a little closer to me sitting at my desk. I noticed that she looked at the picture of Edward and I. It almost looked like she knew him.

"Ms. Denali it's ok. I have just finished up going over the class rules. Anthony if you would like to take a seat."

"Yes ma'am."

"Well Miss. Swan have a good day. Anthony I will see you after school."

I watched as Anthony's mother walked out of the room. I spent the rest of the day get to know my students and get them use to being in school.

IPOV

I was shocked as hell to see a picture of my Eddie with someone else. He looked like he was happy. I mean when I talked to him the other day he seemed so angry. All I wanted him to do was take care of his son. He wanted me to prove that Anthony was his. I should have known that that bitch would get him to turn away from his son. That bitch was going to get what was coming to her. I finally got done doing my errands and went to get Anthony.

I noticed that Miss Swan and him were sitting on a the bench when I pulled up.

"Anthony go ahead and get in the car. I will be there in a minute."

"Miss Swan I'm sorry I'm late. I had a few things to do today and I lost track of time."

"It's ok. Anthony is a very well behaved child."

"Miss Swan can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"The picture on your desk is that your boyfriend?"

"Um yes it is. Is there a problem?"

"No he just looked familiar to me that's all. Have a good day Miss Swan."

I walked off and I had to come up with something to get Miss Swan out of the picture. Maybe I could get James to follow her around and see just how much she means to Edward. Then I would know what I'm dealing with. I had to get my Eddie away from her.

EPOV

I walked in the door from work. I was still thinking about what Bella said about telling my family about the problem with Irina. I decided that I would run a bath for Bella because I knew that she would be home soon. I also had the cook prep something for me to stick in the oven and cook it. It could not be that hard since everything was already done all I had to do was cook it the time he told me to.

I could not wait to see how Bella's first day of work went. As I was walking back into the living room the front door opened and Bella walked in.

"Love," I said as I gave her a kiss.

"How was you day?"

"It was good. I had a very interesting conversation with one of my students mother's today. She noticed a picture of us on my desk. So when she picked her son up she asked if that was my boyfriend."

"Yeah that is very interesting. What else did she say?"

"She just asked if you are my boyfriend and I asked her if there was a problem. She said no that you looked familiar. That's about all."

"Love maybe she thought I was hot."

"McScruff don't get all hung up on yourself. You are not the best looking thing out there," she said laughing.

"Oh Miss Swan you are so going to pay for that. But later because I have a bath drawn for you and something in the oven cooking for dinner. Go get a bath and get comfortable and come back."

I watched as she walked away but before she could get far I grabbed her ass. I got a chuckle out of her. While she was relaxing I got the table ready and waited for her to come back down.

I have missed our love making. I knew that I really messed up and I know I could not push her but I was getting so sexually frustrated and I need to reconnect with her. I will just have to wait until she makes the first move. I would have to make sure that I did not get rough with her. After the last time giving her all those bruises and Alice telling me she would call Emmett if I ever did it again. I'm scared shitless of Em. He would so kick my ass if he knew what I did.

I was just pulling dinner out of the oven when Bella walked into the kitchen.

"Love are you ready to eat."

"Yeah I'm starving. What are we having?"

"I'm not sure. I had the cook fix it before I left work. He told me what temperature to put it on and how long to cook it. I can tell you that it's chicken with some kind of red sauce on it. You think that since I own the restaurant that I would know stuff about cooking food."

"It smells good and looks good."

We ate in silence and not being able to take the silence anymore I spoke.

"Bella I think I'm going to take your advice and tell my family about the problem with Irina. Will you be there with me when I have this talk with them?"

"Of course Edward. Being in a relationship means that we are there to support one another. I will stand by you on whatever you decide to do."

Finally we finished dinner and Bella was standing at the sink rinsing off the dishes and putting them in the dishwasher. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. She turned around in my arms to face me. She pulled my head down and kissed me.

"Hmm...Bella we have to stop this now before things go to far."

"What if I want things to go far? What if I want you to take me right here in the kitchen McScruff?"

"Love do not tempt me. It's been awhile since we have made love. It would not take..." I did not get to finish because she crushed her lips to mine and ground her core into me. She slowly brought her hand down to my covered crotch and I was so hard from her pushing her warm core to me. She rubbed me through my pants and I bucked my hips into her hand. The friction felt so good. I knew once we did make love that I would not last long.

I picked her up and placed her on the counter. She wrapped her legs around me and I pulled her to the edge of the counter. I watched as she pulled her t-shirt over her head. She had no bra on and it looked like she was not wearing any panties either.

"Bella are you sure you want this. I mean I do not want you to do something that you are not ready for."

"I'm sure Edward I need you, I need to feel your rock hard cock inside me. I need us to be reconnected. Please McScruff."

I could not say no to that. I watched as she undid my belt, then my zipper and the she pulled my pants and boxers down at the same time. She wrapped her tiny hand around my cock and started to stroke me. It felt so damn good. I started to finger her and she was already so wet.

"Oh god Edward that feels so good."

"Mmmm...yeah and what you are doing to me feels so good. Love I really need to be in you. If you keep doing that I'm not going to be able to control myself."

"McScruff I want you inside me now. I want to be able to scream your name and you scream mine."

I did not need her to say anything else. I pulled her legs apart and pushed into her slowly.

"Oh god Bella so wet...so tight love. I'm not going to last long."

"Shit Edward so good."

I sped my thrusts up and got my rhythm set. I had to keep telling myself not to let loose. I wanted to be able to enjoy our reconnection with one another, but with they way Bella was moving with me and she leaned up to watch my cock go in and out her. She placed her finger on her nub and started to rub it.

"Bella shit love that is so sexy the way you are playing with yourself and watching as my cock thrusts in and out of you." I picked up my pace a little more and I could feel her walls tighten around me.

"Edward I...I'm sooo clloossee. I want you to cum with me. Oh shit right there McScruff."

I knew that I was hitting her g-spot and she did not let me down.

"Eddddwwwaaaeddd shit I...I I now McScruff cum in my wet hot pussy."

"Ugh fuccckk Be...lllaaa so tight milk my cock."

I felt my cock twitch as my release shot through me. God it felt so good for me to be able to make love to Bella. I kissed Bella on the lips and pulled out of her. Taking her and placing her on the floor. Pulling her tight to me.

"Bella I love you so much."

"I love you too, Edward."


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading and we hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Till next time.

Chapter 23

EPOV

Walking into the restaurant, I smiled at my employees that were setting up the dining area. Jasper was by the bar, looking at me strangely.

"Hey Edward, what's up with you? You seem in a very good mood."

"I am everything is right in my world," I said as I walked by toward my office.

"Alice said you and Bella were fighting, and that I should expect you to be in a foul mood."

"No man, Bella and I are fine now. We had some personal stuff to work out, but we discussed it and we are great now," I replied as my thoughts wandered back to last night in the kitchen. I couldn't help the smirk that graced my lips. Wow, that was just so hot. I could feel my pants getting a bit tighter just thinking about it.

"Looks like what ever problem you two had, you worked it out," Jasper said walking toward the door.

"Yeah, you could say that." I sat down at my desk and started going over last nights receipts.

I was just settling in when there was a knock at my door. "Come in," I said without looking up.

"Hi Mr. Cullen my name is James Hunter and I was just wanting to know if you might be hiring?"

Looking up at the man, he had dirty blond hair and blue eyes, I said," I am looking to hire someone to wash dishes and do other odd jobs around here. Would you be interested in something like that?"

"Yes, sir that would be wonderful. Thank you for giving me the opportunity for the job."

"Alright Mr. Hunter when do you think you will be able to start?"

"I can start whenever you would like me to."

"Alright how about you start tonight at six o'clock. I will need a copy of your social security card as well as your driver license."

I made a copy of all the information and handed him back his cards and told him, "Mr. Hunter I will see you tonight, do not be late."

Once he walked out, something with James did not set right with me. I would definitely have to watch him close.

I finished look over the receipts. I just have to get this James guy trained and I hope that I would not have to fire him like I did with last guy. I looked at the clocked and noticed that Bella would be starting her lunch break any minute now. I decided to give her a call.

"Well hello there Mr. McScruff."

"Hi love. How is your day going?"

"Good I'm um... actually thinking about last night and that's got me kinda horny at the moment," she said with a seductive voice.

"Love you cannot say things like that to me when you know that you cannot do anything about it."

"Sure I can because we could always touch ourselves. It would be so hot to have phone sex right now."

I walked over to my office door and locked it. I wouldn't want anyone walking in on me.

"Love I think we could do that now that you have me rock hard. I already have my cock in my hand. Are you touching yourself?"

"Yes Edward I am. I'm thinking about what you did to me last night. Ugh...you always know how to work my body."

"That's it Bella picture it's my fingers working your body. I'm picturing your mouth wrapped around my cock, sucking me in and out of your mouth. Oh god love so good."

"Edward I'm so close baby, you using your tongue to fuck my pussy and you are kneading my tits at the same time."

"That's right my little vixen cum all over yourself. Love cum with me now. Fuck oh shit Bellllaaa grr I'm cum...ming."

"McScruff shit so goooddd ugh sonofabitch I'm cumming."

"Love that was so hot."

"Hmm...my fingers are all wet, what should I do with them?"

Taking a breath before I answered her, I said "I think that you should lick your cum off your fingers."

"Mmm...it's so good Edward. I bet you would like to taste it yourself."

"Fuck yeah love. Trust me I will definitely be tasting you later."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"I hope that you are planning on stopping by here before you go home. Maybe you could have some dinner that way you do not have to cook since I'm working late."

"Um.. I think I can do that. Will you have dinner with me?" she asked shyly.

I loved how she can go from sexy vixen one minute to sweet, shy Bella the next.

"Yes, love we can have dinner in my office together, if you'd like or we can eat in the restaurant."

"I'd rather eat in your office, Edward."

"That's fine, Love."

"Ok, Edward. I better go now, so I can go to the ladies room before my kids come back in from the playground. I love you McScruff."

"I love you too my Bella. I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye."

I busied myself for the rest of the day. I told Jasper about my hiring James Hunter for the new dishwasher and that something did not set well with me about him.

I looked at the clock as I watched James walk in the door at a quarter to six. I was impressed that he actually came early. That's a plus. I just hope that he will continue with the eagerness to be here on time. But that still didn't help the odd feeling I had about him.

I showed him around, before I headed to the cook and asked him to fix something for two people and to bring it to my office once he was done.

I walked back to my office because I knew that Bella would be there soon.

I got to my office door and notice that it was closed. I knew that I did not leave the door closed when I left. I opened it and saw the love of my life sitting behind my desk looking at a picture of us.

BPOV

I walked into the restaurant and went to Edward's office but he was not there so I decided to go in and wait for him.

Sitting behind his desk I noticed a picture of us together, it was the same one I had on my desk. I must say that it's one of my favorites. He must think so to.

I couldn't help but think of the last time I was here, when I found Edward lying on the floor and what that man did to me.

I was so lost in thought that I did not notice Edward standing in the doorway until he cleared his throat.

"Love how long have you been waiting for me?"

"Actually I have only been here a few minutes. I just figured that you had to finish something up so I decided to just wait here."

I watched him walk over to me and I stood to give him a hug and a kiss.

"Hmm...I'm sorry I kept you waiting. I hired a new dishwasher today and I had to show him around before I could come to eat dinner with you."

"That's fine, but I'm starving so what are we having for dinner?"

"I'm not sure I just told the cook to fix something for two. It should be here any second. I missed you today."

"I missed you too Edward. I love you so much. I'm going to miss you tonight at home."

"Love I will try not to be to late tonight. Trust me I would much rather be at home with you snuggling up on the couch or in our bed doing something naughty to you."

There was a knock at the door. I watched as Edward went to answer it.

"Edward here is the dinner that you requested. I hope you and the misses will enjoy it."

"I'm sure we will. Thank you."

"Well Bella it looks like spaghetti with garlic bread."

"Mmm... I love spaghetti. I'm sure it's good. Everything is good here."

We were eating in comfortable silence until someone knocked on the office door.

"Come in," Edward said.

" I'm sorry to interrupt but what time is my shift ending? I do not remember you telling me a time and I need to let my wife know so that she can make arrangements on who is picking up our son."

"James we close at ten so you should be out of here by eleven at the latest."

"Thank you sir. Again I'm sorry I interrupted your dinner."

The whole time this James guy was in Edward's office, I could feel his eyes on me. It was starting to creep me out. I wondered if Edward noticed the way he was looking at me.

I would have to ask Edward about it. He gave me the spooks and I only looked at him all of a few seconds.

Once the door closed Edward looked at me with a weird expression on his face.

"Edward what's wrong? You do not look so happy right now?"

"Love, I'm not sure but I get the funny feeling that something is off with James. The whole time he was in here he could not keep his eyes off you and I do not like it one bit. When you leave tonight I will be walking you out just to be safe."

"I'm glad you said something about that because I felt his eyes on me the whole time he was standing there and I only looked at him for a few seconds. I do not like the feeling it gave me."

"Yeah well he won't be here long if he keeps looking at you like he did tonight. It's my job to protect you and if my employee's do something or even talk to you wrong and it bothers you they are out of here. I will not stand for it."

"Oh Edward I love that you are so protective of me. With that I think I should let you get back to work so that you can get home for some dessert."

"Bel...la you can't say things like that and then leave. Now I have to think of Emmett's hairy ass to get rid of my little problem down below."

"Oh McScruff I do not think that's a little problem, I think its a big problem," I said stroking him on the outside of his pants.

"Love if you keep doing that you will not be leaving this office anytime soon," he said all the while pulling me close and grinding his crotch into my core.

"Hmm...I think I'll be going now."

I placed a kiss on his lips and hugged him. I turned to walk out of his office.

"Oh Edward are you coming or are you just going to stand there?"

"I'm not coming yet but I will be when I get home, you can bet on that."

We held hands as he walked me to my car. He gave me a kiss and helped me into my car and closed the door.

I drove home, just trying to shake the creepy feeling that I got from James. As I pulled into the driveway, I turned the car off and gathered my things.

Walking up to the front door, I felt as if someone was watching me. I turned around but I saw no one. I quickly unlocked the door and stepped inside. I turned on the lights as I locked the door. I still felt as if someone were watching everything I did.

I walked to our bedroom and changed clothes, as the phone rang. I debated about letting the machine get it. But figuring that it might be Alice, I answered it.

As soon as I said hello, they hung up.

I went back into the living room and looked out the window. Still feeling like someone is watching. I couldn't see anyone out there. Knowing that I wouldn't be able to go to sleep, I decided I would wait up for Edward on the couch.

Sitting there, I heard every noise imaginable. I never used to be afraid to stay alone. But I just have an on edge feeling. I can't get rid of it.

The phone rang again and I wasn't going to answer it but I decided to.

"Hello," I said as I answered the phone.

"Put my Eddie on the phone bitch."

"I'm sorry but he's not here. Is there something I can help you with?"

"No I need to talk to him but I did want to warn you that I would not trust Edward if I were you. He will get what he wants from you and then go on to something better. Trust me I would know."

"Well I trust him. He has never given me a reason not to trust him. But that's really none of your business about our relationship. Is there a message I could give him for you?"

"No I will get a hold of him. I will say this you have been warned."

The phone went dead before I could say anything else. I sat back on the couch still feeling like someone was still watching me. Thinking about the conversation I just had with the female.

What if Edward is just using me until someone better comes along? No, he would not do that. He tells me everyday that he loves me but what if what she said is right. I do not think I could survive without him in my life.

I still felt like someone was watching me. I was getting really tired and it was hard for me not to fall asleep. I really wanted to stay up until Edward got home. I decided to find something on t.v. I found something to watch and laid down on the couch.

As I was drifting off to sleep, I could swear I heard some noises outside, but I was too sleepy to go check.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading and please review. We hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 24

BPOV

I was startled awake by someone making noise in the house. My heart started to race as I got up off the couch. I picked up my cell and punched in 911 so all that I had to do was push send. Shaking as I went into the kitchen, I noticed someone in the fridge. As I got closer I noticed whoever it was was big. It almost reminded me of Emmett. No it could not be Emmett, he would have told us he was coming. As I entered the kitchen the person turned around.

"Emmett what the hell are you doing here? You about gave me a heart attack!"

"Belly you are finally awake. Well instead of getting a hug I get pissy Bella, that's nice."

"No Emmett you just scared the hell out of me. Again what are you doing here?"

"Well I came to surprise Edward. So Bella where is my lil bro?"

"He should be home soon. He had to work tonight."

Just as I got that out of my mouth I heard Edward walk in the front door.

"Honey I'm home, I hope that you are ready for me."

I felt my face turn bright red. I just hope that Emmett would not start in on his teasing. I walked over to Emmett and gave him a hug which he turned into a bear hug. Once he put me down Edward walked into the kitchen.

"Em what a surprise. You should have called me to let me know you were coming for a visit," he said as he walked over and gave his brother a hug.

Edward walked over to me giving me a kiss and a hug.

"Love I see that you have already met my brother?"

"Yeah, about that. Bella and I go way back. Alice brought home blue haired Bella to Thanksgiving the year you stayed away with that bitch," Emmett said.

"Oh, I see," Edward said looking down.

I reached over and took his hand in mine. Squeezing it to let him know that things are ok.

"Are you staying here?" Edward asked him.

"No, I'm actually staying with Alice and Jasper. Rose is there now. I thought I'd surprise you, but I ended up scaring the shit out of Belly here."

"Well you should have at least called first but I'm glad to see you man."

We all were just sitting there making small talk when the phone rang again. I watched as Edward got up to answer it. I had not had a chance to tell him about the call earlier tonight.

"Hello."

I noticed that he put it on speaker. I guess so that we could her the conversation. I was glad that he chose to do that because of course it was Irina.

"_Well hello there Eddie. I'm glad that you finally answered the phone instead of the whore that has been answering the phone."_

"Irina you can insult me all you want but I will not stand for you to insult my girlfriend. She has done nothing to you. What the hell do you want anyway?"

"_Well for starters I want to talk about our son. When are you going to start helping me with him? So did your little whore of a girlfriend tell you that I called earlier today and that I had a nice conversation with her?"_

"What the hell did you say to her? She has nothing to do with this."

"_Well I told her that you would drop her once you got what you want and move on to something else. But anyway I would like to talk about our son."_

"Irina I'm only going to say this once more. I will not be doing anything until you prove to me that he is indeed my son. Until that happens you will not get a fucking penny from me. As for what you said to my girlfriend I have never been like that and I would never treat anyone like that. I'm not you Irina. I take relationships for seriously unlike you. So until you are ready for us to do the DNA test I would suggest that you leave me and my family including my girlfriend alone. I have nothing else to say. Good bye Irina."

I watched as Edward tried to get his anger in check. I think he remembered the last time what happened.

"Edward what the hell is going on man?"

"Well a few weeks ago I started to get calls on my office line at the restaurant and Bella said that some woman had been calling and asking for me. It turns out that its Irina. She is saying that we have a son together and that she wants me to help support him. I told her until she can prove that he is mine I would not give her anything."

"Damn bro, and now she is giving Bella a hard time as well as you."

"Yeah it sounds like it."

I watched as Edward and Emmett continued to talk about the problem with Irina. I was just waiting for Edward to ask me about the phone call. I was still thinking that she could be right. That he would get tired of me and find someone else better for him or even go back to Irina. I know that these are insecurities but I could not help it.

"Em I'm planning on telling mom and dad soon so if you don't mind do you think you could keep it to yourself? You can tell Rose because I know that she will not say anything and she would so love to go and kick Irina's ass."

"Bro it's not my place to tell ma and pa it's yours and as for Rose you are so right that she will want to kick that bitches ass. I will not let anything happen to you or to my little Belly over there. She is like a sister to me. Since Alice brought her home that Thanksgiving. I think I'm going to head out but Edward if you need me for anything call me. Love ya lil bro."

"I will and love you too. Give Rose my love and I will talk to you tomorrow."

Emmett came over and gave me a big bear hug and whispered into my ear, "Belly do not let Irina push you away. Fight for what you have with Edward. I have never seen him this happy."

"Thank you Emmett and I will."

I watched as he walked out the front door with Edward behind him locking it. He turned to look at me and I looked to the floor. I really was not looking forward to this conversation. He walked over to me and pulled my chin up so that I could look him in the eyes. His green orbs looked into my brown one's like he could see into my soul. I'm sure that what he saw he would not be happy with.

"Love I know what you are thinking and what Irina said to you is so far from the truth. Alice has told you about my relationship with her and I have not really dated anyone since then. I through myself into work and felt like I did not have time for a relationship. I went on that cruise and met you and it was the first time I really wanted a relationship. Then when we parted and I had no way of contacting you I was lost again. When I saw you at Alice and Jasper's I was so happy because I thought that we would get that chance. So far we have but I'm scared that Irina is really going to get you to believe what she is saying and you will walk out that door and not look back. I love you and I have some insecurities as well but we will get through this together."

I let the tears roll down my face. At that moment I knew that Edward Cullen loved me and would never leave me for Irina or any other woman for that matter. I jumped into his arms and hugged him tight.

"Edward I love you too. I just wish that she would leave us alone. Thank you for talking sense into me again. I know that you must be tired of always having to worry about my insecurities. I will try my best not to let her get to me."

"That's all I'm asking."

He laid me down on the couch and pulled my pj's top and bottoms off. I did not have any panties on and I could tell that he liked that. He pulled his clothes off and was hovering over me and kissed me, showing me all the love he had for me.

"Edward please make love to me?"

He stroked his finger through my wet core.

"God Bella you are so wet for me."

"All for you always."

He pushed into me and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I could not help but to moan when he would pull almost completely out and then thrust back into me real fast. He kept hitting my sweet spot.

"Bella you are so tight love. You feel so good wrapped around my cock."

"Edward don't stop. I'm getting so close. I want you to come with me McScruff."

"Always love."

I was so close and I just needed a little push. I brought my hand down to my nub and applied some pressure. Edward crushed his lips to mine and kissed me hard.

"Love that is hot. Ugh god Bella I'm going to cum. Cum with me. Belllllaaaa oh shit I'm cumming."

"Ed wa rd so good right there. Ohhhhh shiitt."

He laid down on top of me and I kissed his neck. We were both trying to get our breathing back to normal.

"Edward I love you. Thank you for that. I really needed to know that you loved me and most of all I needed to feel you, all of you."

"Love you too Bella. You can need me anytime that you want me. Let's get to bed love. I know that you must be tired because I am."

We walked to our room and crawled into bed. We never even put clothes back on. We snuggled up to one another and drifted off to sleep..


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading and we hope you enjoy it. Please leave a review.

Chapter 25

EPOV

I was finally finished with work and was on my way home. I was thinking that we had not heard from Irina in awhile. The last time she called was when Emmett was visiting and that was a month ago.

We are know the middle of September and Bella and I have been doing great. We have talked about the Irina problem and she said no matter what she would be there. She said that Irina was not going to drive her away from me and that she would fight for our love for one another. She would not let her win.

I pulled up into my drive way and decided to check the mail before going inside. I got the mail and walked to the house. On the way I was thumbing through the mail. The envelope that caught my eye was from the court house.

Once inside I sat on the couch and opened it. It was the court order, ordering me to a court hearing for child support for Anthony James Denali. The date was set for September 29th at 10:00 am. How in the hell was I going to tell Bella about this. Maybe I should give her the paper and let her read it for herself. I was brought out of my thoughts when my phone rang. I knew it was Alice before I answered it.

"Hello Alice. What can I do for you this evening?"

"_Well I was calling to see if you had anything planned for Bella's birthday yet?"_

"Alice I did not even know Bella's birthday was coming up."

"_Yeah well she does not like to celebrate it so that does not surprise me that she never told you. It's the 13th of this month. I was thinking that we could do a surprise party at the restaurant Friday night."_

"Yeah I think we could do that."

"_How about we set the time for seven o'clock? That way everybody will have time to get home from work and get ready?_

"Yeah that will work."

"_I will get the cake and everything else that is needed. You just bring yourself and Bella. I will talk to you later Edward. Love ya."_

"Ok Alice I will talk to you later. Love you too. Bye."

After I hung up with Alice I knew that I needed to talk to my parents. I wonder if they would have anything to do tonight. I just hope that they would not be upset with me.

I know that Bella would be with me so that would be all that matters. My parents brought me up to take care of my family. I just wanted to make sure Anthony is mine. If it turned out to be my son then I would have no problem taking care of him. I was brought out of my thinking with Bella walking in. How am I going to tell her?

"Love can you come and sit down for a minute I need to talk to you about something."

"Ok Edward is everything alright?"

"Well I got something in the mail today. Why don't you just read it."

I handed her the paper work. I sat there just watching her read it, watching her facial expressions. When she got to the part of Anthony's name she gasped.

"Love what is it? What's wrong?"

"Anthony Denali is in my class Edward. I met Irina on the first day of school. She is the one who asked about the picture on my desk. She asked if you were my boyfriend. I had no idea that it was Irina. She only told me her last name."

"Bella it's ok love. We will get to the bottom of this, we will do it together. I'm going to ask for a DNA test once I get there. I'm hoping that the judge will grant the test to me. That is my right to ask for one but he can say no if he feels there is no need for it."

"Edward I just hope and pray that Anthony is not yours. I really do not want to have to deal with Irina all the time. On the first day of school Anthony was late and then she was late to pick him up when school ended."

"It sounds like to me that she does not have her priorities straight. If he does turn out to be mine we will deal with it then. I'm still 100% sure that he is not. Do you think you could get the day off and come with me? I do not want to be in the same room with her by myself."

"Yes I will ask for the day off tomorrow. I still think you need to tell your parents about this."

"Actually I was going to call them and ask if there are busy tonight. I was thinking that we could go over there and talk to them about this."

"That's fine Edward. I think they will be there to support you just like I will be. I love you McScruff."

"I love you too."

I called my parents and they said that they did not have any plans for tonight. I'm sitting in the car with Bella and nervous as hell. I just hope that they will take this well.

"Edward you have nothing to be nervous about. They are going to support you no matter what. Now let's get this over with."

"I know that you are right love. You are always right. Let's go."

Before we got out of the car I leaned over and kissed Bella sweetly and said, "I love you."

"Love you too."

We walked into the house and my parents were sitting on the couch to what looked like there were waiting on us.

"Bella, Edward come sit with us. I know that something is wrong," my mother said.

We sat on the couch and I took Bella's hand in mine.

"Mom, Dad I'm not sure how to say this other than just coming out and saying it. It started off with just some calls at the house of a woman calling and asking for me and then I would get some calls on my office line at work. Finally one day I answered the house phone and it was Irina. She told me that we had a son together and she wanted me to help support him. Anyway I told her that I would not give her a damn dime until she proved the child was mine. Today when I came home from work I had court order paperwork for later this month for child support. I'm going to ask for an DNA test and hopefully the judge will allow it."

"Son we all know how Irina can be. Do you think the child is yours?"

"No dad I do not. I always used protection. Unless she did something to the condoms then no."

"Edward you know that we will be there for you through this. With whatever happens."

"Thanks mom. You do not know how nervous I was to come and tell you. I knew that you would support me but I was afraid that you would be upset as well."

"Edward why would we be upset with you. I mean she was the one that messed up not you," my mom said.

"I guess because I have not taken care of the child if he is mine. But this was the first time that I heard about it. He is even in Bella's class this year. I did not even know that Irina was in the same town as us."

"Bella what do you think of all this?" my father asked.

"Well Carlisle I told Edward that no matter what that I would stand behind his decision. If Anthony is his, then I will support him no matter what. I would not let this come in between us. I love your son very much. If Anthony is his then I will learn to love him to because he is a part of Edward. It's not his fault that he has a stupid bitch for a mother."

"Son don't let her slip through your fingers. She loves you very much."

"I don't plan on it dad. I love her just as much if not more because she is having to put up with this shit with Irina. It's not fair to her but she is standing by me. That really means a lot to me."

"Well mom, dad I think we are going to head out. Bella has to be at work early and I have work myself. Thank you for your support and I love ya."

I hugged my mom and gave her a kiss and then hugged my dad.

"We love you to son. We will talk to both of you soon. Be safe going home."

"I will dad, thanks again."

"Edward you are our son and we would never let you go through this by yourself."

"I know I just think I needed to hear it all the same."

We waved bye and walked to the car. Once we got in I started for home. I could tell that Bella wanted to say something but I have learned not to push her that when she was ready to talk she would.

"Edward."

"Yes love."

"Um if Anthony is yours do you think you will just have visitations or are you going to try and get him all together?"

"Love I have not thought about that yet. I guess I'm waiting to see if he is mine. Once I find out I will have to decide. Bella whatever I decide I will always ask your opinion. We are in this together. I will listen to what you have to say and I will voice my feelings as well but we will make the decision as one."

"Ok McScruff, I just do not want this to come between us. I love you."

"I love you too. Bella I will not let this come between us, I promise."

She just nodded her head and continued to look out the window. I wish I could give her more of a final answer but I couldn't. I would just have to wait to see what happens in court.

BPOV

I kept on getting a weird feeling that someone was watching me. I was in my class room and every time I looked out the window nobody was there. I just could not get rid of the feeling.

My class was being very good and I was getting my lesson plans done for next week. Finally school came to an end, I could not wait to get home. Edward had text me earlier saying he was getting off early and that he would be home when I got there.

I walked out of my classroom and headed to the parking lot. Once I exited the school I got the feeling again of someone watching me. I turned and looked over the whole parking lot but still saw nothing.

I kept walking towards my car when I looked to my left and saw a man walking towards me. Once he got closer I noticed that it was James. I got the creepy feeling and started to walk faster to my car. James was a lot faster than me.

"Bella how come you are running from me?" he asked.

"James, I'm not but I have somewhere to be in ten minutes. I can't be late for this appointment."

"Sweetie I can tell that you are lying to me. I can see that you are scared. There is nothing to be scared about. I just want to talk to you."

"If you want to talk you will have to walk with me. I really need to be somewhere in ten minutes."

He followed me to my car. He stood very close to me and said, "So you and my boss man are together?"

"Yes we are and I would like to warn you that you better not try anything."

"Oh trust me, I won't be trying anything that you won't like sweetie. I think I'm better for you. I could make you feel things that he could never do for you."

"James that's enough I have to go. Please never talk to me again. Just leave me alone."

Before I could get my door to my car unlocked he had me pushed against my car and pinned me down and crushed his lips to mine. He had my hands pinned behind my back so that I could do nothing with them.

The only thing I could do was knee him in the balls. I brought me knee up fast and as hard as I could. I knew that would give me a chance to get away. I watch him drop to the ground immediately.

"You fucking bitch. You will pay for that, you have not seen the last of me. I will get what I want, I always do," he yelled at me.

I pulled out of the parking lot and sped home. How in the hell was I going to tell Edward about this. He already said he got a creepy feeling about him. He would for sure go off and do something stupid. He already had enough on his plate and I had to add something to it.

I just hope he believes me when I tell him. I pulled up in the drive way and I noticed a car there. I have never seen it before. I walked into the house and Edward was sitting on the couch with a camera looking at something.

I could see that he was not happy about something.

"Edward what's going on?"

"I don't know Bella why don't you fucking tell me. I mean I see the picture's of you kissing James and you seem to be enjoying it. I thought you fucking said that you did not like the way he looked at you and then you go and fucking kiss him."

"Edward I did not kiss him back. He pinned me to the car and pinned my arms down. All I could do was knee him in the balls as hard as I could. He had been watching me at school today and got me in the parking lot this afternoon. I thought that you trusted me Edward. I would never cheat on you," I said through my tears.

"Bella these picture's say other wise. It looks like you are enjoying what he is doing to you."

"First off Edward Irina is the one that is here. I'm guessing she is the one who took the pictures. I'm not sure how you could believe her over me. You say that you love me and then you want to get all defensive, when she of all people brings you something. She is the one that would do anything to get you back. What do I have to do to prove that I did not enjoy it. I mean listen to what you are saying. I could have walked out when this shit first started but I didn't because I love you and no matter what happens I will stand by you. You need to think about that."

I walked off to our room and dropped onto the bed and sobbed. I could hear voices in the living room and it sounded like Edward was kicking Irina out. I heard the front door slam.

I thought that Edward would come check on me but he never came in the room. I sat there and thought about what happened tonight. I still could not believe that he would believe her over me even with the pictures.

I'm sure she delete the ones of me kneeing him. Worried that Edward still had not come to bed I got up and went to search for him. I walked to the living room and nothing so I walked into the kitchen and still nothing.

Deciding to go out on the porch out back. I opened the door and he was sitting on a chair with his head in his hands. He noticed the door opening and looked up. He looked like shit. I could tell that he had been crying.

I walked slowly over to him and sat in the chair in front of him.

"Edward."

He did not say anything. So again I tried. "Edward."

Still nothing. I sighed and got up to go back inside. But before I could get far, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. He pulled me into his lap and pulled me tight against him.

"Bella I'm so so sorry about not giving you a chance to explain first. I just jumped to conclusions. I should have known that Irina was up to something. Please, please forgive me for being such an asshole."

"Edward you have got to trust me. I have stuck by you when most women would not. I love you but I will not be treated that way. I know that you love me too and I'm sure Irina made it look like I was enjoying it. I bet that she did not have any pictures of me kneeing James in the nuts did she?"

"Um no. But you can bet tomorrow when he comes in that he will no longer have a job. If he keeps doing this I will have a restraining order on him. I will protect you from him and Irina. I'm sure she has something up her sleeve. She has made it very clear that she wants me back. I won't put anything past her."

"Edward in order for this relationship to work we have to talk to each other before the other person jumps to conclusions. You do not know how bad you hurt me tonight to think I could ever do that to you on purpose."

"I agree Bella and like I said before I'm so sorry. I love you and you are the most important person in my life. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Edward, you are most important person to me too. I love you so much. Let's go to bed and forget this ever happened."

"I agree Bella," he said as I stood up and we walked inside holding his hand.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading and we hope you enjoy the chapter. Also check out our new stories, Finding Love Beyond Betrayal and Running From Love.

Also be on the look out for the first chapter of On the Road, the sequel to Forever You. It will be posting soon.

Chapter 26

EPOV

I woke up early and just watched Bella as she slept. She was laying on her side, some of her hair covered her face. She looked so beautiful, I don't know why she doesn't see that. I am glad that we were able to get over the whole James thing, I should never have believed Irina. I don't know why I did. I guess I let my own insecurities take over. Bella would never hurt me, just as I would never hurt her.

I continued to watch her, she looked so comfortable in my t-shirt and a pair of panties. I loved when she wore my clothes. I leaned into her shoulder and kissed it.

I whispered into her ear, "Happy Birthday love."

She turned around slowly, looked up into my eyes, and asked, "Who told you it was my birthday?"

I couldn't help but chuckle, she looked so angry. I've never seen anyone get angry over their birthday.

"Who do you think told me?" I said smiling at her.

"Alice," she said.

I got out of bed to get the promise ring I had gotten for her birthday. I wanted to give it to her in private so this would be the best time to do it. I just hope that she would take it.

Getting back into bed, I turned her towards me and brought my lips to hers. I slowly kissed her and moved my tongue across her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and I slipped my tongue passed her lips.

As our tongues danced together, I pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it on to her finger. The ring was white gold with a diamond heart in the middle and a heart on each side of the diamond one. It was simple and fit Bella perfectly.

I pulled back from the kiss and looked at her face as she looked at her finger. I was waiting on her to start to yell or even get upset but she did not. I watched as the tears rolled down her face.

"Edward it's beautiful. I wish you would not have spent any money on me. I do not like people fussing over me and spending money on me either."

"Bella, your birthday is going to be celebrated and I am going to make a big deal out of it and there's nothing you can do about it. Happy Birthday love. That ring right there is to show you that one day I will ask you to marry me and it also proves that you love me enough to stand by me through whatever happens in the future. You have proven you love me, no matter what may come our way."

"Oh Edward I love you so much," she said through her tears.

"Love you need to start getting ready for work. Why don't we go take a shower and then I will take you to work?"

"Ok Edward but no funny business I don't have a lot of time."

"Of course love, no funny business," I said while laughing.

We jumped in the shower and I could not help but to stroke my finger over her breast down her stomach to her core. She was wet and I had to taste her. At least let her have enjoyment since it was her birthday.

I dropped to my knees and kissed her core before she could say anything. She moaned. I started to lick her and nip at her core and she bucked her hips into my face. I started to fuck her with my tongue and she moaned my name.

"Edward that feels so good McScruff don't...stoppp."

I just hummed in response. That caused her to moan my name even louder. I could tell that she was getting close so I started to pump two fingers in her while I nipped at her nub. I knew that would send her over the edge.

"Fuck Edwwaaarrrdd I'm cum...ming shit ugh."

I did not stop until she was done with her release. I could tell that she had limp legs so I stood up and wrapped my arms around her.

"Edward what happened to no funny business not that I'm complaining because that felt so good."

"Love I could not help myself. I felt like giving you pleasure and and I had to taste you."

She suddenly dropped to her knees and went to take me in her mouth. I pulled her up and she gave me a face saying she was confused.

"Bella this is about you, I do not want anything in return. Please just let me take care of you."

"Ok, I love you Edward."

She placed a kiss on my lips and hugged me to her. I gave her a squeeze and looked at her and said, "I love you too."

I turned off the water and grabbed a towel and started to dry her off. Once I was done with her I dried myself. We walked into the bedroom and got ready for the day.

"Love are you ready to go before you are late to work?"

"Yeah I'm coming now."

I pulled up to the school and reached over and grabbed Bella's face in between my hands.

"Love if you feel anything off I want you to call me. I have a feeling that this will not be the last we see of James. When I get to work I will be letting him go. I'm pretty sure he will be pissed. Do not hesitate to call me if something does not seem right. I will be here in no time at all."

"I will Edward I promise. I love you."

I pulled her to me giving her a hug and a kiss on her lips.

"Love you too. I will pick you up after school gets out and Happy Birthday."

She just shook her head and got out. I watched as she walked into the school before I left. I know that this James shit was far from being over. I just hope that he would leave Bella alone. I was now having to go deal with him myself. When I get there I will have Jasper sit with me when I fired him. I wanted someone to witness it.

Pulling into the parking lot I noticed that Jasper was here already. I hoped that I could fill him in before James showed up. I walked to Jasper's office and knocked. I waited before he told me to come in.

"Come in."

"Hi Jasper I need a favor from you. I have to fire James. He approached Bella in the parking lot of her school and kissed her by pushing her up against her car and pinning her arms to her side. The only thing she could do was knee him in his balls."

"Oh shit Edward is she ok?"

"Yeah she's fine. I was pretty angry when she came home because Irina showed up with pictures of it. At first I believed what she was showing me and that's when Bella came home. We had a pretty big fight over this shit. I think Irina is trying everything to get us to break up. I'm not going to let that happen. I love Bella with everything that I have."

"Wait you said Irina came to your house?"

"Yeah she is claiming that we have a son together and he is actually in Bella's class. We just figured it out the other day when I got court papers for child support. When Bella saw the last name she said that she had met Irina and that Antony was in her class. She is going to try whatever she can to come between Bella and I."

"Edward is the child yours? I mean is it possible?"

"We used condoms every time we had sex but she is a crazy bitch and I would not put anything passed her. She wants me to help support him. I told her until she can prove he's mine that she was not getting a damn dime from me."

"Alright well let's get this James thing taken care of."

We walked out of his office in search for James. He was standing in the kitchen getting stuff ready.

"James can Edward and I have a word with you?"

"Sure. What can I do for you both?"

He walked over to us like he had no idea what was going on and like nothing actually happened.

"Why don't we go to my office," Jasper said.

I was glad that he was taking charge because I was not sure if I could do it without beating the shit out of him.

"Alright James I hear that you came in contact with Bella yesterday. Something about you kissing her and pinning her to her car."

"Um yeah I did. She wanted it, I was just giving her what she wanted. Then the bitch kneed me in my balls. The bitch will gets what's coming to her."

I was in his face before Jasper could get to me.

"She did not want you kissing her. The first time she saw you, you gave her the creeps. I'm know for sure that she did not want it. If I ever hear you call my girlfriend a bitch again so help me you will not be walking out of here on your own two feet."

"Whatever Edward you will never be enough for her. She needs someone that can please her. She's hot as fuck and deserves someone better than you."

"James that's enough. I'm pretty sure that Edward told you the day he hired you that nobody talks about Bella like that. He has already fired people for talking about her and now I'm firing you. You need to get your stuff and get out of here. We will mail your check to your address. I would suggest that you not come in contact, talk or even get close to Bella again. I will not be able to stop him next time."

"Believe me that whore will get what's coming to her for what she did to me yesterday."

It took everything in me not to beat the shit out of him. He walked out of the office.

"Jasper thank you for taking care of that. I'm not sure if I could have done it without beating the shit out of him. I know that this is not the last time we will see of him. I told Bella to watch herself and to call me if she got a funny feeling or if he showed up there today."

The day went by pretty fast and I was getting ready to go pick Bella up. Jasper and Alice were working on the room for the party most of the day. I was just told to make sure that we were there. I left to get Bella and we had some time so I decided that we could go home before going to the party.

BPOV

I knew that Edward would being letting James go but I just hoped that he would not show up here again. Edward was picking me up from work so that made me feel a little better. I looked down at the ring on my finger.

I knew that Edward was the one for me. I loved that he gave me a promise ring but I wish he would not have spent money on me. I knew when he did actually ask me to marry him I would say yes. The bell rang letting the kids know that school was over. I told them bye.

I noticed that Anthony stayed in his seat.

"Anthony is everything ok?"

"Um I guess I'm just going to wait outside for my mom. She said that she would be late today."

"Alright would you like for me to walk out with you and wait until she gets here."

"Miss Bella you do not have to wait. I'm use to her always being late to pick me up."

My heart broke for him. How could Irina do this to her own child. From what I have seen from him, he is a very well behaved kid with great manners. I would have to tell Edward about this new information I was just told. We walked out and sat on the bench. Edward was not there yet so I could sit with him until he got here.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. Finally Anthony spoke.

"Miss Bella do you know why my mom always is yelling at me. I'm a good kid I always do what is asked of me but she still yells at me. She's always late picking me up from places and then she yells saying that I'm a burden to her."

I could not believe what he was telling me. How could someone treat their own child like that. I had tears forming in my eyes.

"Well Anthony I'm not sure. Has she always done this to you?"

"Yeah as long as I remember. It's like I can never do right in her eyes. I just don't feel like doing this anymore. She told me that I would be getting a new dad soon."

I stopped breathing for a minute taking in what he just said. I felt so sorry for him.

"Anthony if you ever need to talk you can always come to me. I will listen and help in anyway that I can."

"Miss Bella I wish you were my mommy, you are nice and you smell really pretty all the time."

I heard someone gasp and I turned to see Edward standing there. I turned around again and saw Irina pulling up. This was not going to be good.

"Anthony get in the car. I told you to be ready when I got here. You should have been at the curb when I pulled up instead of just sitting there talking to Miss Bella."

"I'm sorry mom I was just talking while I waited on you."

"I do not want to hear excuses. Get in the damn car."

I watched as Edward stepped forward. I looked into his eyes and knew he was mad.

"Anthony would you mind going with Miss Bella for a moment. I would like to talk to your mom for a minute."

"Yes sir."

"Irina what the hell is your problem. There was no reason to speak to him like that. He was just talking to Bella. He did nothing wrong."

"I do not have a problem but the little brat was told to be ready when I pulled up and he was sitting there talking instead. It's none of your business, remember you did not want to be in his life."

"That's not true and you know it. I told you that you had to prove that he is mine and then I would do what ever needed to be done. I can tell you this, if he is mine I will not let you treat him like that. He is a kid that from what I have seen a good kid at that."

"Edward I do not have time for this. I have to be somewhere. I need to get him home so I can get my stuff done."

"Irina, that child should be your first priority, not whatever stuff you need to get done."

I watched Edward interact with Irina and I could tell he was really angry. I just hoped that he would be able to get it under control. Anthony stood close to my side and every so often I would look at him, he had a look of fear in his eyes. I wondered if there was something else going on.

Irina called to Anthony again and he looked up at me.

I told him to go on and that I would see him on Monday. I watched him walk to her car, he turned around once and gave me a small smile before he walked to the car.

I just hoped that my suspicions were wrong, if I was right I don't know how I would deal with it. As I watched Edward walk back to me, I ran my fingers over the ring that he gave me. I promised myself if Anthony turned out to be Edward's I would shower him with all the love he'd ever need. He wouldn't be mistreated, just because of who his mother is.

Edward took my hand in his and I knew he was trying to get his anger under control. We walked to his car in silence and I could tell that he was really mad. I wish that he would talk to me instead of pulling away from me. We got in the car and it was silent until I could not take it any longer.

"Edward what's wrong? You have not said a word to me since you go to the school."

I waited for Edward to say something but he just kept his eyes on the road and he fingers were tight on the steering wheel. I hope that he is not mad at me for any reason. I mean Anthony is the one that started talking to me and I'm not sure how long he had been standing there and how much of the conversation he actually heard. Finally we pulled up to the house and I got out of the car and went inside. Edward still had not said anything.

I walked in the house and Edward kinda put some distance in between us. He walked to the kitchen and I was about to go into the kitchen but I changed my mind to went towards our bathroom.

I started the water so I could take a bath, I went to our bedroom to grab my robe. I took off the ring Edward gave me and laid it on the dresser. Then I went back to the bathroom and got in the bath.

The water felt great, I just laid back and thought about all that happened. I don't think I did anything wrong, to make Edward that mad at me. I heard him walk into the bedroom, and I was a tiny bit afraid.

I just sat there and watched as he looked like he wanted to say something but he just stood there and looked at me. Finally not being able to take it anymore I asked, "Edward what is going on with you?"

He just stood there and looked at me. Finally he ran his hand through his hair and said, "Bella is there some reason that you took your ring off and placed it on the dresser?"

I just stared at him a minute trying to figure out what to say.

"Edward I just took it off so that I could get into the bath. I will put it back on when I'm done. I do not like wearing my jewelry while I do dishes or even take a bath or shower. I'm sorry if I upset you."

He just looked at me and walked out. I just wish that he would talk to me. We are suppose to be going out tonight but if he is going to be like this I really do not want to go.

I won't be able to put on a happy face while around our family and friends. Alice will definitely know that something is wrong.

After I was done with my bath I put on my robe and went to find Edward. I walked passed the office and notice the light on in there. Peeking in I saw him sitting at his desk with his head in his hands.

I started to walk away, when I heard him call my name. I turned back around and entered his office. I walked slowly over to him and was really nervous what he was going to say or do. I stood in front of him for a few seconds before he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulling me into his lap.

"Bella, I'm so sorry for pulling away from you. I just didn't know how to be around you. I was upset about Irina and how she treated Anthony, and I didn't want to take it out on you like before."

"Edward, you could have told me that, instead of being silent. We are in this relationship together. What affects you, also affects me. When you pushed me away, it hurt just as much as when you physically hurt me. I love you, Edward. All of you, not just when you are happy. I'm sorry I took the ring off, I didn't mean anything by it."

"I thought by you taking it off, was your way of saying you didn't want it or me anymore," he said while looking into my eyes."

"Never Edward. I just wish that you would talk to me instead of getting all moody and pushing me away."

"Love I promise I will not do that anymore. I was just trying to make sure not take my anger out on you like I did the first time I got the call from Irina."

"Edward do you think that Irina is hitting Anthony as well as yelling at him. I have decided that if he is yours that I will love him and take care of him as if he was my own. He deserves to have parents that love him and would not abuse him verbally or physically."

"That means a lot for you to tell me that Bella. Would you watch him at school and see if you notice anything that may look like he is getting physically abused?"

"Of course I will. That is part of my job is to make sure that kids are being taken care of not neglected. I will report Irina if I notice any kind of bruises or anything else."

"Thank you love. I love you so much."

"I love you too Edward so much."

I pulled him into me and gave him a kiss.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks so much for reading, we hope you enjoy this chapter. We appreciate all of your reviews.

Chapter 27

BPOV

We had arrived at Jasper and Edward's restaurant not sure what we are doing here. He helped me out of the car and we went through the back doors.

"Edward what is going on? Why are we going in the back door?"

"Bella would you stop asking questions and just go with it please."

We walked into a room at the back of the place. I still could not figure out what was going on. We walked into the room and everybody yelled, "SURPRISE!"

This had to be Alice's doing because she is always the master mind for parties. Edward did not know that it was my birthday until a few days ago. Alice was the one to put this together. I walked over to her.

"Alice why in the hell would you do this? You know that I do not like being center of attention. Why would you do this?"

"Bella stop bitching it's what I do. If I did not do this you would think something was the matter with me."

"No Alice I would not I would think that you actually cared about how I felt about this. I would think after being friends for so long that you would understand me," I yelled.

I turned and walked off. I could not believe that she would do this. Even Edward had to have a little something to do with this. He was the one that brought me here. I really could not be that upset with him because he really did not know that I did not like being the center of attention. I should just be happy that they cared for me and not wanting my birthday to go unnoticed.

As I walked towards the restrooms I started to get a really eerie feeling. I rushed to the restrooms. I just needed to get away and get myself together. I splashed some water on my face and just took a couple of deep breaths before walking out. As soon as I walked through the door I was pushed back into the bathroom. I looked into the eyes of James himself.

"Bitch I told you that you would pay for what you did to me."

I felt his hand go across my face and he pulled my dress up over my hips and ripped my thong off of me. I screamed out and he hit me again.

"If I was you I would not say a word or it will make it twice as bad for you."

I looked into his eyes and could tell that he would do whatever he needed to do to me if I did not stay quiet. He was still pulling at my dress trying to get if off me but changed his mind when he could not. I heard him unzip his pants. I knew that I needed to do something or he would actually force himself into me.

"I hope that you are ready for me because I'm going to fuck you and then Edward will not want anything to do with you. You will be a whore then. Hell you might even enjoy it."

I tried to push him away but he was to strong for me. He pushed my legs apart some more. I wiggled around trying to get away from him.

"Bitch stop moving around and just let me do this. I can tell you that you will like it," he said to me before he punched me in the stomach.

I waited until he was not really paying attention and he was getting ready to push into me when I brought me knee up to him and kneeing him in the nuts really hard and ran from the bathroom. I did not look back. I had to get to Edward before he could get up and run after me.

I ran back into the room and I noticed Edward talking to Alice and Jasper when he noticed me, he had a smile on his face until he saw me crying. He ran over to me and pulled me into his arms.

"Love what the hell happened to you. Why is your dress torn?"

"I I...um in the b bbathroom and wa...lked out and Ja...mes was waiting for me."

"Love you have to calm down so that I can understand you. Take a few deep breaths for me."

I did as he said and even took a long smell of his chest hoping that his scent would calm me some too. I pulled away a little and tried to finish telling him what happened.

"Edward, James pushed me into the restroom and started to hit me in the face and tore my dress along with ripping my panties off me. He tried to rape me. He told me that I was getting what was coming to me. I kneed him in the balls and took off running before he could come after me."

"Jasper call the police. I'm going to see if James is still here. Alice take Bella to my office lock the door. Do not open it for anyone. Jasper and I have a key so we can let ourselves in. Please try and calm her down some more. Do not let her out of your sight. Not until I know where James is."

I watched as they all nodded their heads. Edward took off his jacket and placed it around me. He gave me a kiss before he walked away. Alice took me to his office and locked the door like he had asked. Now all we could do is wait.

EPOV

When I thought about how I acted towards Bella and then said something about her ring I kinda let my insecurities get to me. Once we sat down and talked I knew that we would be ok. She just did not want me pulling away from her and not talking to her. Once we got to the party I was shocked that Bella went off on Alice like that. Then when she walked away. I knew that she needed time to regroup so I let her go.

I was standing there talking to Alice and Jasper when I noticed Bella running into the room. I smiled at her until I noticed that she was crying and her dress was torn. I pulled her into my arms and just listened to what had happened. I knew that I had to see if I could find James. He has taken this too far. I was seeing red and knew Jasper would help me in anyway he could because he thought of Bella as his sister.

Once I told everybody what to do I kissed Bella and took off running to the ladies restroom. Jasper was hot on my heels.

"Edward if he is still in there you cannot lose your temper man. He could have your ass."

"No Jasper I'm going to really put a hurting on him. He just tried to rape Bella. He deserves a good fucking ass kicking. Did you see her face and then she said he punched her in the stomach."

"Alright man. I understand because if it was your sister I would being doing the same thing."

When we got to the bathroom, I rushed in followed by Jasper. Still laying where Bella left him was James. I couldn't believe that he was still there. Was he stupid or what?

I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up. "What the fuck? Didn't we fucking tell you not to come around Bella again? And here you are," I said as I slammed him up against the wall.

"Edward, Bella is like all women, a little whore. She wanted me to give it to her."

As he said those words, I punched him in the jaw so hard, I could swear I heard his jaw crack. "James, Bella would never want someone like you," I said as I punched him again as I let him go.

"Bella is just so fucking hot, I had to have her. I figured once I fucked her, she'd forget about your pathetic ass. She is so much hotter than Irina."

I pulled him back up. "What the fuck did you just say?"

"I said, Bella is so much hotter than Irina."

"How the fuck do you know Irina?"

"I married the bitch, she told me she was pregnant with some rich bastard's baby and that one day she'd come into a lot of money. But..."

"But .. what?" I asked.

"Nothing, the kid is a major brat. So whiny, I just wish that she would have aborted him. But no she claimed that one day he'd pay off. So she kept him."

I could feel the anger rising up in me as he talked about Anthony, even if he wasn't my son, someone should look out for him. I slammed my fist into the side of his face and was going to hit him again when the police came through the door.

As the police walked in James took a swing at me and caught me in my jaw. I went to hit him again but Jasper pulled me back. The police took mine and Jasper's statement and then wanted to talk to Bella.

We walked to my office and I unlocked the door. I could tell that Bella was still upset but at least she got her crying under control. I sat down in my office chair and opened my arms to Bella. When she sat down I could feel her shaking.

"Love I have you, nothing is going to happen. The police have him in cuffs and are taking him to jail. They would like to get your statement of what happened."

She just nodded her head. The officer started asking questions. Finally they were done asking her stuff and they took pictures of her torn dress as well as her face and her stomach.

When she pulled up her dress I sucked in a huge breath. My love had a huge purple and black bruise there. I know that had to hurt.

"Well and I think that's it for now. If we need anything else I will call you."

"Ok thank you."

They walked out of the room and closed the door.

"Love how are you feeling? Do you want me to get some ice or anything?"

"No Edward I just want you to hold me and never let go."

"I couldn't even if I tried."

"Well I think we need to do something to get our minds off the shit that happened tonight," my sister said.

"Alice please don't, Bella has had enough stuff go on tonight."

She thrust a gift in Bella's hand and eventually she had opened all her gifts. Well she thought so anyway. I had the heart with key necklace still to give her. I pulled the gift from my desk drawer and placed it in her lap.

"Edward what is this? You already gave me a gift this morning. I do not need anything else."

"Love please just open it. I want to spoil you, so just let me please."

She just smiled at me and opened it. I watched as her face she opened the box. I could see the tears starting to fall down her cheeks.

"Edward this is beautiful. I love you."

"Bella the heart on the necklace represents my heart and this is the key to my heart. You own the key, only you showed me what real love is, baby. I love you too so very much."

"Oh Edward would you please put it on me?"

"Of course."

Once I placed it around her neck I pulled her in for a kiss. Alice watched us carefully. Like Bella was going to break down again or something. I just held her to me.

"Bella are you sure you are ok that you do not need to go to the hospital?"

"Yes Alice I'm fine. I will have several bruises including some on my face but I'm fine. The police have James in jail so I don't have anything to worry about."

Finally everybody was ready to go home. The night had really been a long night. I was ready to get my girl home and in bed. We pulled up to the house and I went to help Bella out of the car. She did not say anything on the way home. I guess she was still in shock about all the shit that happened tonight. I drew her a bath because I'm sure she will want to get the smell of James off her.

"Love why don't you come with me. I have filled the bath for you."

"Ok thank you. Are you planning on joining me?"

"If you would like me to I will."

She just pulled me behind her to the bathroom. I stripped the rest of her clothes off and she did the same for me. We climbed in and I pulled her to my chest. I massaged her shoulder and I felt her relax under my touch. I washed her whole body and kissed her along the way. We did not need to speak we just enjoyed the time together.

"Love are you ready to get out?"

"Yeah I'm so relaxed now. That is what I needed. Thank you again for taking care of me."

"Bella there is no need to thank me. I love that I can take care of you. You are my life now. I love you."

We slowly got up and I dried her off and then myself. We climbed into bed and snuggled up to each other. I looked into her eyes and I could see all the love there. I ran my hands down her body in hopes that I did not scare her after what she went through tonight. She did not push me away so I went forward. I reached her center and just stayed there for a minute. Bella looked at me and nodded. That's all I needed.

"Edward you did not need to be scared to touch me. I'm really fine."

"Alright love I just do not want to do anything that you do not want done especially after what happened tonight."

"Edward just shut up and make love to me please."

I pushed my fingers into her and she was so wet for me already. Fingering her for few minutes before I could not take it any long because she was making all kinds of sexy noises. I laid in between her legs lining up my cock at her entrance. I told her that I loved her as I pushed inside her.

"Oh Edward make me yours again. I need to know that I'm yours."

"Love you will always be mine no matter what."

I picked up my pace and she wrapped her legs around me. I grabbed the head board so that I would have better leverage. Bella met each of my thrusts with her own.

"Ugh Edward so good. Right there McScruff shit."

"Fuck Bella, your so tight around me."

"Mmm," was all her answer was. Using the head board to pick up my speed Bella removed her legs from around me spread them wider for me. That gave me the chance to pick up my speed some more.

"Bella I'm not going to last long you feel so good. I just want to cum in you now."

"Edward just let it go. I promise I'm right there. Show me how good it feels McScruff."

With those words I went faster. I could tell by the way she was moving and the noises that she is making that she was about to let go. I was there to.

"Fuck Edward I...ugh son of a bittccchhhh cum Mc..Scr...uufff."

"Belllaaa shit I'm cum...ming. Ugh."

I leaned down kissing her lips and trying to catch my breath. I pulled out of her rolling to lay beside her. She rolled to face me.

"Edward I love you. I needed to be reconnected to you again after what James tried to do to me. Thank you."

"Bella there is no need to thank me. I needed that reconnection as well. I love you so much."

I kissed her one last time.

"Goodnight my love."

"Night Edward."

She rolled over and I pulled her back to my chest. Finally dozing into a peaceful sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer : Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading and please review. We hope you like this next chapter.

Chapter 28

BPOV

Today was Monday and Edward's court date was in two days. I was getting nervous. I have been feeling sick to my stomach and I'm pretty sure that it's just the nerves and stress. I walked into my classroom and got everything ready to go for the day.

The kids started to come in and take their seats. I noticed that Anthony was not here yet. Irina has been dropping him off late since the first day of school. I'm not sure why but she's also late picking him up in the afternoon. I spend a lot of time on the bench with him waiting on her.

The classroom door opened and closed real fast. Anthony took his sit and looked up at me with a sad face. I was not sure how to take that expression.

"Alright class lets get ready for the spelling test."

I was walking around the room during the spelling test and noticed that Anthony was looking off into space. I walked behind him and placed my hand on his back and rub a little trying to get him to concentrate on the test. I rubbed closer to his shoulders and he flinched at my touch.

I moved my hand so that his shirt was kinda moving to the side and I noticed that there was a rather large bruise there. It was the worst bruise I have ever seen. I would make sure after the test I would talk to him about what happened.

"Ok class that is all of the words for today's test. Please take your paper and put them on my desk. I want you to pick a book from the bookshelf and sit for some quiet time for just a little bit."

"Anthony, can I talk to you for a minute please?"

"Yes ma'am," he said with his head facing down to the floor.

I walked out into the hallway and closed the door. I bent down to his level and asked if I could see his shoulder?

"Yes ma'am you can look. It really hurts Miss Bella and my mom just tells me to suck it up."

"Anthony what happened to your shoulder sweetie?"

"Um Miss Bella I was told not to tell anyone. If I do I will get into more trouble. I don't want anymore hurt."

"Sweetie you can tell me anything. If someone is hurting you I need to know. I already know that someone put that bruise on your shoulder and it has happened in the last day or so."

"I just don't want to get in trouble. They will do a lot more than this to me."

"Anthony please tell me what happened? It will stay between us for right now and I'm also going to take some pictures of your shoulder. You do not have to tell anyone that you told me. I will handle it from my end but I need you to tell me what happen."

"Well yesterday my mom and dad were fighting and I ran outside so that I would not hear them. They fight all the time. Well mom told me to come back inside and I would not listen. I did not want to be around it. So I stayed outside and my dad got even madder and came to me and pulled me inside. That's when he started to hit me. The bruise on my shoulder is from when he threw me across the room and I hit the wall. I have other bruises on my legs and some on my back. They really do hurt Miss Bella."

"Ok sweetie I know that they do. Can you tell me what your mom and dad were fighting about?"

"Yeah my dad asked when she would be getting money and support from my real dad. That he was tired of taking care of someone else's brat. My mom yelled telling him that she was working on it and that it was taking time."

"Alright Anthony I'm going to get my camera and we are going to the bathroom so I can take pictures of all your bruises."

I walked in the room and got me camera and stepped back out. I went next door and asked the student teacher to go sit with my class. We walked to the restroom in silence.

"Come on Anthony we can go into the boys bathroom so that you will be comfortable."

"Miss Bella you promise that you will not tell anyone."

"Anthony the only person I will tell is my boyfriend. He is worried about you just as much as I am. I promise he will not tell anyone either ok."

He just nodded his head and pulled off his shirt. I could not believe all the black and purple marks on this poor boy. I took pictures of every single on of them. I knew that I would have to tell Edward and show him the picture's. He was going to go crazy. I'm just glad that I noticed him flinching away from my touch. Edward could take the pictures to court with him on Wednesday. Maybe they would take him from his parents.

"Ok lets get back to class. I have the picture's sweetie. I wish I could give you something to make them feel better but I can't."

The rest of the day went by with nothing else really happening. The bell rang and all he kids got up and left the room. Just like normal Anthony and I walked to the bench out front and waited for Irina.

After about an half hour a car pulled up. They stopped right on the curb. I looked at the guy that got out of the car. My breathing hitched in my throat. James. What the hell was he doing here again? I thought he was in jail still. I guess he made bail. I wish they would have called to let us know.

"Anthony come on son get in the damn car you brat."

"Dad I'm coming."

"Don't you back talk me you no good son of a bitch."

I watched as he got into the car. James looked over his shoulder and said, "Bella I would watch your back if I was you."

He got in his car and drove off with Anthony. Edward would find this very interesting. Going back to my classroom and grabbed my purse, camera and my cell phone. I put in 911 just in case James made another appearance all I would have to do is pressed the dial button.

I walked to my car and jumped in. I drove home trying to figure out how to tell Edward what I discovered today. I pulled up in the driveway and I noticed that Edward was already home. That's strange he told me he would be at work until at least five or six.

I walked inside and he was pacing the floor. He was also pulling at his hair which also told me that he was upset about something or nervous.

"Edward are you ok? You look like you are thinking hard about something."

"Um I need to talk to you love. It's about Anthony."

"Alright and I have some news about him as well. But go ahead tell me yours."

"So I got a call at work from DSS. Apparently a neighbor called the police out to Irina's today because there was a lot of yelling. When they showed up there James was hitting Anthony. James got arrested and of course they took Anthony down to the station and called DSS. They noticed that we have a pending case and that I was listed as his father."

I just listened to what he was told. Then I had information as well as picture's. This day has been one hell of a day.

"Love, are you listening to me?"

"Yes Edward I am. Please go on."

"So the case worker asked me if I would be willing to care of him until everything got figured out. I told her that I would have to talk over with you first and that I would call her back."

I already knew the answer and I still had to tell him what I found out today. I know that he will be livid.

"Edward that is fine with me. I care about that little boy even if he is not yours. But Anthony came to school today late. When we were taking the spelling test he looked like he was deep in thought so I rubbed his back and then over his shoulder and he flinched away from me. I pulled his shirt back just enough to see this black and purple bruise."

"Love you mean to tell me that he had bruises already."

"Yeah he had them on his shoulder of course but also on his back. He said that his parents were fighting and he went outside so that he would not have to listen to it. They called him to come in and he did not. He said his dad came and pulled him in and started hitting as well as throwing him against the wall."

"Apparently James is still with Irina then. He said something to me about he had to have you because he had already had Irina. I had no idea that they were still together."

"Edward how come you never told me about that. I mean I had the right to know. He came and picked Anthony up from school today."

"Honestly Bella I was not thinking right that night. It was your birthday love. I was so mad and I just wanted to make sure you were ok. Please forgive me for not telling you."

I walked over to him and hugged him to me.

"I forgive you McScruff. Alright please let me finish telling you this stuff. Anthony said they were fighting about his real father paying child support and to support his child. He was tired of supporting someone else's child. He called Anthony a brat. Edward we have got to get him and show him that we care about him."

"Ok love if you are sure about this."

"I am please call the DSS worker and find out when we can pick him up. We will have to go and get stuff for him. I do not want anything from that bitch. Can we go after we pick him up please?"

"Anything for you Bella. Thank you for this. It means a lot to me. I love you."

"Your welcome but you do not need to thank me. I care about him. He is a very sweet kid and he just needs to be shown some love and we are the right people to do that. Now go call so we can hurry up and get him. Oh and I love you too."

EPOV

I called case worker and told her that I would take responsibility for Anthony. After what Bella told me I was seeing red. I had to control it because I did not want to take anything out on her. I mean when I first got the call saying that they had Anthony down at the police station and that James was arrested for hitting him I knew that I would do anything to get him out of all that.

I had no idea how Bella would feel about him coming to live with us for a little while. She really surprised me when see said yes. That made me love her even more. God what did I do to deserve a women like this.

"Bella we can pick him up from the police station. I will have to sign some paperwork before they will release him to me. What do we need to get for him love?"

"Well he will need clothes, shoes, toothbrush. Definitely need to get some kid friendly movies and some toys to play with. We can go to Wal-Mart or ever Target."

"Ok Bella calm down. I think I'm talking to Alice. Do I need to keep you away from her?"

"Edward Anthony Cullen if you refer me to as Alice again you will not be having any sexy time with me."

That stopped me real fast. I could not handle not making love to my Bella. I would never refer to her as Alice or acting like her again. It was so not WORTH the no love making threat. I knew that Bella was excited about getting Anthony and going shopping for him. I just hope that we are doing the right thing by getting him.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading and reviewing. We really appreciate all of our readers. We hope you enjoy this update.

Chapter 29

EPOV

We got to the police station and I walked to the desk. I told them who I was and they took me back to a room. I saw Anthony sitting there. I walked in with Bella behind me.

I watched as Anthony got up and ran to Bella. She bent down to his level.

"Hi sweetie. How are you?"

"I'm scared."

"I know but you have nothing to be scared about anymore. I have you. Edward and I are taking you with us. You never have to worry about being scared with us."

"I get to go home with Mr. Edward and you, Miss Bella?"

"Yes sweetie you do."

I watched as Bella interacted with Anthony. She was a natural. I just hope that we are doing the right thing.

"Mr. Cullen I'm Mrs. Masen. Thank you for taking him. I really did not want to put him in a home. He has been through so much already. We will be in touch with you. This James fellow has been placed in jail and we are looking for Ms. Denali. So far they have had no luck."

"That's fine. Anthony is in Bella class and he talks to her about stuff. She actually noticed the bruises on his shoulder and along his back today. I would have call you guys once she told me, if this had not happened. Bella really cares about him."

"I'm glad to hear that Mr. Cullen. He does look really happy with her. Please call me if you need anything."

"Ok thank you. Anthony, Bella are you ready to go?"

Bella just nodded and Anthony took her hand and then he came next to me and took mine. It actually felt right to have his hand in mine. I helped Anthony in the car and belted him in. Once I was done with that I opened the door for Bella.

"So where to Bella?"

"Let's try Wal-Mart first and then go from there."

"Mr. Edward why are we going to Wal-mart?"

"We are going to buy you some clothes and things that you will need. Are you ok with doing that? Then afterwards we will get something to eat."

"Cool I never get to do anything like that. It sounds like fun."

I looked over to Bella and she had tears falling down her face. I rubbed circles around on her hand. How can someone that you are suppose to love treat someone like that. I could feel my own tears beginning in my eyes.

"Anthony sweetie you will get to do stuff with us. You are safe with us," Bella said.

"I know but I'm still scared. They can't find my mom. I don't understand. Are they going to take me away from her and James?"

"Probably sweetie but we will have to wait and see. You get to stay with us okay? "

I could see him nod his head. I felt sick to my stomach for the way Irina treated him. He did not deserve that. We pulled into the parking lot. Anthony was already unbuckled and out of the car before I was.

"Anthony please don't go far ok buddy?"

"Yes sir Mr. Edward."

I had to put a stop to that. He could just call me Edward.

I bent down in front of him.

"Anthony you can call me Edward. There is no reason for you to call me Mr. Edward. You can also call Miss Bella just Bella unless you are in school."

I watched as a smile lit up across his face.

"Come on my guys lets go shopping."

We spent the next two hours at Wal-Mart. We got him seven pairs of pants, some t-shirts, sock, shoes, and underwear. We also got him some movies along with some toys. Finally finishing up with a toothbrush.

Bella paid for everything. She would not let me pay. I'm not sure why but I guess if it made her feel better then that was ok.

"You both ready to get something to eat?"

"Yes Edward I'm hungry. Shopping takes a lot out of you."

I could not help but to laugh at his statement.

"Anthony I will have to agree with you on that one."

"Edward can we go to McDonald's? I really like going there."

I could not help to say yes to him. He already had me wrapped around his fingers. God between him and Bella I was in trouble.

"Sweetie I'm sure Edward would not mind if we went there do you Edward?"

"No not at all. Whatever you two want you shall get."

I drove to McDonald's and Anthony smiled as he saw the play scape they have there. I take it that Irina and James never took him anywhere. Bella and I would have to change that for sure. I'll talk to her later tonight after Anthony is asleep, and maybe we could plan a trip to the zoo.

I ordered for us as Bella and Anthony found a seat. I loved watching her with him. She was so attentive and so loving. If he ended up being my child, would she still feel the same way? I hoped so, but it is a lot to ask of someone.

I also hope that if he is mine, that our relationship is strong enough for it. I think it is, but Bella has a lot to deal with if he is mine. I have court soon, and with Irina it is going to be hell. I cannot see what I ever saw in her.

I brought our food to the table and handed Anthony his happy meal.

"Thank you, Mr...I mean Edward," he said smiling at me.

"Your welcome Anthony," I said as I handed Bella her small salad and chicken tenders.

"Thank you, Edward," she said as I watched her.

She seemed a little paler today. I hope that she isn't coming down with something. I will ask her about it later. I couldn't wait to get her home and in our bed. But all that will have to wait until Anthony is asleep.

I smiled to myself as I watched Bella and Anthony. They were so good with each other, I could see why she chose teaching as her career. She's so attentive and loving with children. I know one day she will be a wonderful mother.

After we finished eating, we let Anthony play on the play scape as we watched him. He was laughing and smiling. It hurt know that this was probably the first time he ever played like this. I'm sure he's been to McDonald's but knowing Irina she probably just went through the drive-thru.

Before we left I bought some hot fudge sundaes for us. Bella told me she didn't want to eat hers now, she'd wait til later. So she drove home, so I could eat my sundae. Definitely needed to ask her if she was feeling ok. My girl never turns down ice cream.

Halfway home I heard Anthony say something.

"Anthony, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, Mr. Edward, I'm sorry, please don't hurt me," he said with a shaky voice.

"Anthony, why would I hurt you?"

"Because I...I dropped ice cream on your car seat, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do to it. Please don't hit me," he cried.

"Anthony, it's ok. I will clean it up. I'm not going to hit you," I said gently.

"Your not?"

"No, Anthony. It's just ice cream. Has your mom or James hit you for spilling stuff?" I asked him.

"Yeah all the time, I never meant to do it. Sometimes things just fell out of my hands."

"It's ok Anthony, you never have to worry about getting hit over spilling stuff." I looked over at Bella and she was smiling at me.

"Anthony, do you want to know a secret?" I asked.

"Yes."

"I still spill things too," I whispered.

"You do?"

"Yep, I do. Let's not tell Bella, ok?"

"Ok, Edward, I won't," he whispered to me while smiling.

Bella just giggled at the whole interaction as we pulled into the drive way.

"You live here, Edward?" he asked looking at the house.

"Yes, this is our home."

"Wow, it's so...so big. I've never lived in a house. We always had tiny apartments."

"Well Anthony I hope you will like staying here."

"I will," he said as he took Bella's hand.

We carried the stuff we bought and Bella showed him around and then we took him to his room.

He was so excited. He said he never had his own room.

We helped him put his stuff away and Bella helped him take a bath.

Then he started yawning so we knew it was time for bed.

I read him a story as he laid in his bed. I could tell he wanted to ask something, so I asked if he wanted to ask me something.

"Edward, can you leave the light on tonight? I'm just a little scared of the dark. Mommy told me if I was a bad boy the monster would get me," he said quietly.

"Anthony, you can leave the light on, but don't worry monsters aren't real. Ok?"

"Ok, thank you Edward," he said as he hugged my neck and then snuggled down into the blanket.

"Night Anthony," I said leaving the room.

He was fast asleep. Closing the door I walked to our bedroom and Bella was sitting against the headboard, with her lesson plan book. She looked so sexy sitting there with her hair pulled up and one of my button up shirts on. Damn, this woman knew what she does to me.

"Hey baby," I said as I sat next to her on the bed. I leaned in close to her and kissed her cheek.

"Hey," she said quietly. "Is Anthony asleep?"

"Yep," I said as I nuzzled her neck and she giggled.

"Mmm, I love that you haven't shaved, McScruff."

"I know you do, baby. Are you feeling ok? You looked a little pale earlier and you didn't want ice cream?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I thought I might be coming down with something, but I feel fine now."

"Good, because I don't want my girl sick," I said as I pulled her into my lap, crushing my lips to hers. She moaned into my mouth as she slid her hands into my hair.

God, I loved when she pulled my hair at the back of my neck.

I ran my hands up under her shirt and placed one hand over her breast. I gently squeezed her nipple as I sucked on her earlobe. She arched her back slightly, pushing her breast into my hand.

She moaned again and I could feel my cock harden even more. This woman was going to be the death of me. She's too damn sexy for her own good. I kept kissing down her neck to her shoulder as I unbuttoned the shirt and pushed it from her shoulders.

"You're so fucking beautiful baby," I said as I took one of her nipples in my mouth.

She moaned and I knew that I was getting to her. I knew what my baby liked.

She ran her hands over my chest.

"Please McScruff I need you. No teasing tonight."

"Your wish is my command."

I laid her down on the bed and removed her panties. I kissed up her body until I got to her lips.

"Baby we are going to have to be quiet. We don't want to wake Anthony up."

"Hmm," she moaned as she crushed her lips to mine.

I pulled away and she pouted a little.

"Baby I will be right back I just have to take off my clothes."

I climbed back in the bed and crawled up to her. She spread her legs for me and I hovered over her. God this was going to be hard not being loud. Our sex life was far from being quiet. It's like we got lost in our own little world while making love.

I slipped into her and she wrapped her legs around me and I took her hands in mine and intertwined our fingers and placed them on each side of her face.

It felt so good to be home.

"Bella you feel so good. I can't ever get enough of you."

"Me either Edward but right now I need you to fuck me hard. I need this please McScruff?"

How could I deny her.

I picked up my pace. I grabbed the headboard so that I could get better leverage. I started to pound into her.

"Right there McScruff don't stop it feeeellllsss so good."

"Ugh Bella I love it when you want me to fuck you baby."

I could tell that she was getting close. She kept making small moans and I could tell that it was taking everything she had not to be loud. It was hard for me as well.

The harder and faster I went the more noise she would make. I loved that I was the only one to have given this feeling to her.

"Baby I'm n nnoott going to la...st long."

"McScruff I'm so close."

I reached between us and rubbed her nub. I knew that would send her over the edge.

"Fuck Mcscruff..."

I cut her off by kissing her in hopes to cover what she was saying and I knew that I was about to come and be loud myself.

"Ugh mmm... fuck baby I'm cumming."

She crushed her lips to mine and we climaxed together kissing each other as we did. Once we came down from our high I rolled off her.

"McScruff that is just what I needed. It felt so good. I love you."

"I love you too baby. Get some sleep we have a long day tomorrow. I have to go to the school and show them the paperwork on Anthony and let them know that they are to be told everything if need so."

"Goodnight McScruff."

"Night baby."

We drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading and sticking with us. We hope that you will enjoy the chapter... leave us your thoughts.

Take care and see ya next time.

Chapter 30

BPOV

I woke up earlier than I needed to and I just laid there thinking. Edward's arms were wrapped around me tightly. I'm glad that we were able to get back on track after the time he hurt me. I loved him more than anything.

I couldn't believe that Anthony might be Edward's son. What if he is? I started to panic, my mind was going everywhere all at once. I never noticed the similarities between Edward and Anthony. But now that I really think about it, they both had the green eyes, Anthony's hair leaned more toward a blondish brown color, rather the bronze color. I guess there were things in common, but I never thought about them. What if he really was his? I knew I had to get up. I lifted Edward's arms off of me, and I slid out of the bed.

I went to the bathroom and closed the door. I felt like everything was going to fall down on top of me. If Anthony was Edward's then maybe he wouldn't want me anymore. I slid to the floor and started to sob.

I could not lose Edward. He is my world. Besides Anthony was a part of me even if he was not my child biologically.

I must have started to sob harder because the next thing I knew there was a knock at the door.

"Bella are you ok? Please let me in?"

I stood from the floor and opened the door. I could not look at Edward so I just looked at the floor.

"Look at me Bella. What has you so upset?"

"Edward I'm fine. Just please drop it."

"No Bella I'm not. You have been acting funny since yesterday."

He placed his fingers under my chin and made me look at him.

All I could see was sadness and worry all across his face.

"Please just talk to me."

"Fine you want to know what's bothering. I'm scared that if Anthony is yours that you will not want me anymore. I love you so much and I don't want to lose what we have Edward."

He looked at me for a moment before he spoke.

"Bella if Anthony does turn out to be mine, I have enough love for the both of you in my heart. Him being my son will not change that ever. We will have to be strong and work together as a team. I do know that it will be harder for you because we will have to deal with Irina but nothing will change how I feel about you. I love you."

I looked into his eyes and could tell that he was speaking the truth.

"I know Edward, guess I'm just scared that's all. I love you and I love Anthony as if he was mine. I just can't loose you that's all."

"Bella you are not going to lose me. I'm here to stay and I hope that you feel the same."

I did not have any words to say so instead I crushed my lips to his, hoping that he could feel that I felt the same way.

I pulled back from the kiss and turned to get ready for work. I had to get Anthony ready as well. Both Edward and I were taking him to school because Edward had to give the school the paperwork stating that he was Anthony guardian as of now.

I know that court hearing is coming soon. I was really nervous of that as well but I would stand by Edward no matter what the outcome was. I loved him and I was not going to let Irina come between us.

I went to Anthony's room to wake him up but he was already awake and was dressed in a pair of jeans and a shirt we bought last night.

"Anthony how did you sleep last night baby?"

"Good Bella. I woke up and got dressed."

"Very good Anthony you can go downstairs and watch some t.v. while Edward and I get dressed."

He face lite up with a smile as he went on his way.

I walked back into our room and Edward was getting ready.

"Well I guess he is excited for school today. He was already awake and dressed when I went in there. I told him that he could go watch t.v. Do you think when you get done you can fix him something to eat?"

"I can do that but it will be cereal as you know I can't cook."

I smiled as I walked over to him. I stood on my tippie-toes and gave him a kiss.

"I know but at least it something. I love you."

"You have to try and be so funny don't you Miss Swan? I mean some of us can't be as good of a cook as you."

"I'm not just a good cook, I'm an excellent cook and it would be smart for you to learn that now."

I watched him walk out the room shaking his head.

I quickly got dressed and went downstairs to get myself something to eat.

When I walked into the kitchen I was surprised to see that Edward and Anthony both had cereal in front of them.

I got me a cup coffee and made me some toast.

"Bella will I still be in your class?"

"Yes why would you not?"

"Well I just wanted to make sure."

I looked at Edward like why would he ask that question. He just shook his head.

"Are we all ready to go?"

"Yep," they said in unison.

Edward walked Anthony and I to my car and bucked Anthony in.

"I will meet you at the school baby."

"Ok. You do have the paper work right?"

He just nodded his head and went to his car.

He followed me to the school. I parked in the teacher parking and Edward parked out front. We met him at the front doors.

Anthony was holding mine and Edward's hands as we walked to the office.

Anthony and I waited while Edward spoke with the principal.

EPOV

When Bella told me what was bothering her it made my heart hurt. I don't know what else I can to do to show her that I loved her and nothing would change that and nothing would make me leave her not even Irina and her bullshit.

Anthony and I ate is silence. He looked like he wanted to say something but didn't know how to. I just left it alone thinking that maybe in due time he would talk to one of us.

I followed Bella to the school. I knew that Anthony wasn't really sure what was going on but I wanted him to feel like one of the family.

asked if she could help me?

"I'm here in reference to Anthony Denali. I'm Edward Cullen. I have some papers I need to give the school."

"Ok I will get Mr. Neal for you."

I watched her walk away. I turned to look at Bella and Anthony and they both had a smile on their faces.

"Mr. Cullen what can I do for you sir?"

"Sir I was given guardianship of Anthony Denali and was told that you would need this paperwork."

He took it from me and read over it. He looked back up and asked if he could speak to me in his office.

"Bella I will be right back."

She just nodded at me.

I followed Mr. Neal to his office.

"Have a seat Mr. Cullen. So you are the guardian for him for right now?"

"Yes sir. Bella will be bringing him to and from school everyday."

"I take it that you and Miss Swan are in a relationship then?"

"Yes sir. The papers say that nobody can pick him up from school. I would also like to give permission that Isabella Swan can take him home. The DSS case workers knows of this and said that was fine. I do believe they have her name as for someone to pick up but that's it."

"I will put this in his file and let the staff know that Miss Swan is the only one that can take him with her. Also if he gets sick should she be the one I come to or should I contact you?"

"Miss Swan will be fine and if you could call me and let me know as well."

"Yes Mr. Cullen we can do that. If I have any further questions I will give you a call."

"Thank you Mr. Neal for your help with this."

"Your welcome and please let me know if there is anything else."

I nodded and walked out the door..

"Bella everything is taken care of. They will let you bring him home."

"Ok Edward."

I kneeled down in front of Anthony.

"Buddy be good for Miss Bella and I will see you tonight ok."

"Yes sir."

They walked out the office and headed to Bella's classroom. I reached my car and drove to work.

As I drove to work I was not sure what was going to happen to James and Irina. I just hoped that they would gets what is coming to them.

I walked into my office and my phone started to ring before I could even sit down.

"Hello."

"_**Well, well, well I finally got you answering your phone instead of that bitch Bella."**_

"Irina what the hell do you want. Our court case is coming up real soon. What can't you wait until then?"

"_**Well because I was hoping that you would change your mind about that. I really wish that you would just support your child Edward. Oh and I really don't want him around Bella either and since you are living with her I think I need to talk to the DSS case worker**_."

"Irina I don't think that she will really care since James is the one that put you in this situation. You will just have to get use to the fact that Bella and I are together and that Anthony is happy with us. She is not going anywhere and you are not coming between us."

"_**Well Edward I guess I will just have to change that now. I don't plan on letting you go without a fight. I want you, Anthony and myself to be a family Edward and I will not give up on that."**_

"I have nothing else to say to you Irina. If you think that I will leave Bella to come back to you, you are delusional. Bella means everything to me and we will stay strong with whatever you have planned for us. Goodbye Irina."

I hung up the phone before she could say anything else to me. I knew that I needed to let Bella know what she said because she pretty much said that she would have to take care of that.

I called the DSS caseworker and let her know that Irina contacted me and what she said. She told me that she was not getting Anthony back at least not until after the court hearing if ever. She also told me that James had to be out of the picture as well.

I kinda felt better once I was off the phone knowing that Irina could not get Anthony anytime soon.

I know that if Anthony did turn out to be mine which deep down I was actually hoping he was mine because I could give him such a better live then Irina could.

I knew that it would be hard on Bella but I think that she would be ok once everything got worked out. She said that she loved Anthony as her own. I just hoped that we were strong enough to get through it.

I was brought out of my thinking with a knock at my door.

"Come in."

I watched as Jasper walked in.

"Hi man. I just wanted to check to see how things are going. I mean last night was the first night that you had Anthony."

"Actually we picked him up and Bella had us go shopping for him and he seemed really happy. He even was up and dressed before Bella went to his room to wake him."

"Well man I just hope everything works out for you and Bella in the long run. I think your relationship is strong enough to with stand anything that is thrown at you two."

"Yea I sure hope so. I know it's really hard on Bella but I think she will work through it in time."

"Well let us know if you need anything. I better get back to work."

"Alright Jasper. I will talk to you later."

"Later Edward."

Once he left I started my work. I wanted to be home when Bella and Anthony got home from school. I wanted to see how their day went.

I was reading over my bank statement for the restaurant when my cell phone rang. It was my Bella.

"Hello beautiful. How are you?"

"_**Um...I am good. I just wanted to here your sexy voice before I had to get back to work. How is your day?"**_

I was not sure if I should tell her now about the phone call or just wait until I got home.

"It's been ok. Nothing exciting happening here."

"_**McScruff how come I don't believe that. I can hear in your voice that something is up."**_

"Alright Bella Irina called me at work today and she's not giving up without a fight. She wants Anthony her and I to be a family again. I told that would never happen and that and I also told her that I would never leave you and she said something along the lines of she would have to change that."

"_**Well she can try but she will not get my McScuff. You are MINE."**_

"Yes I'm yours and nobody else's, just please be careful ok. I don't trust Irina ok."

"_**I will just don't worry so much. I need to get going. Love ya."**_

"Love you to Bella. I will see you at home."

I hung up and went back to my work.

Finally getting tired eyes from looking at paperwork as well as the computer. I decided to call it a day. I looked at the clock and noticed that it was three o'clock. I shut down my computer and locked my office door and walked to my car.

I could not wait to get home. I missed Bella so much and Anthony as well.

It's funny how you only know someone for a short time and you fall in love with them. I was loving Anthony already.

Before leaving the restaurant, I had the chef prepare three meals for me. I thought I'd be the loving boyfriend that I am, and have dinner ready for my girlfriend and Anthony.

Yeah, I'm still trying to suck up to her. Even though she has forgiven me. I just want to make her happy, forever. I know all this stuff with Irina and Anthony is hard on her.

As I was leaving the restaurant, I couldn't shake this feeling that Irina is going to do something. Ever since her phone call and her threats, I've been having odd feelings.

I hope that Bella will be safe coming home. I know that I'll worry until I see her beautiful smiling face in our home.

I drove home thinking about how I couldn't wait for Anthony to go to bed, so that I could make love to Bella until we were so tired, that we couldn't keep our eyes open. I loved the times where we'd make love all night. Now we would just have to be quieter so that we wouldn't wake Anthony up.

I pulled up to the house and grabbed the dinner I had the chef make before I left. Hopefully she would not be long before she was home.

Going ahead and taking my shower and putting on comfortable clothes on, I decided to go and get dinner ready. I wanted Bella to be able to relax when she came home.

I was sitting on the couch, Bella and Anthony still had not come home. I started to get worried because now it was after six o'clock and they were still not here. Even worse was that Irina had threatened that she would take care of Bella.

I started pacing the floor thinking about where they could be. I have tried calling her and even sent texts but she never picked up or even text back. When I did call her it went straight to voicemail.

I was brought out of my thoughts by my phone ringing.

"Bella", I breathed out.

"_**No is this Mr Cullen?"**_


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

We hope you enjoy the chapter, you may need a tissue...or two.

Chapter 31

BPOV

Anthony and I walked to class. Anthony stopped walking and turned to look at me. I could tell that he wanted to talk but I don't think he knew how to say what he wanted to say.

"Bella how come I'm not staying with my mom and James anymore?"

That question took me off guard. I stood there for a few minutes before I answered him. I wanted to make sure that I worded it right.

I bent down to his level and looked into the eyes.

"Anthony things happened with your mom and James and they want to get things straight before you can go back to them. I promise everything will be ok. You will stay with Edward and I until things get worked out ok?"

He just nodded and started to walk again. We reached my classroom and he sat down and started to read a book and the other students started to file in.

Once all my students were seated I started class.

"Alright everyone I want you to get ready for you spelling test and then we will move on to the next chapter in our reading book."

My class groaned. I snickered under my breath because I knew that my class did not like taking their spelling test or reading. But with me being the teacher I had the obligation of making sure they are learning what they need for the year.

Once the spelling test was done, I asked them to please put them on my desk and to sit and read their next chapter.

I sat there grading their tests as they read the book. As I sat there I started thinking about the court date that was coming up soon. I knew that I would be there for Edward with whatever the results might be. I was still scared that he would not want anything to do with me if Anthony was his.

No he wouldn't do that to me. He loves me and he tells me that everyday.

The other thing that has been bothering me a good bit is if Anthony was his how would Irina take it. I'm sure after everything that has come about the court's would not give Anthony back to her and James.

I also knew that Irina would not give up easily and that would put strain on mine and Edward's relationship.

I was brought out of my thinking when one of my kids asked if they could go to the bathroom.

The rest of the day went by rather fast. The kids already had their stuff packed and ready to go so when the bell rang they could leave.

"Anthony once the bell rings you can sit up here and read a book or play for a bit while I finish what I need to do."

"Ok thanks Ms. Bella."

The bell rang and all the kids started to file out of the classroom. I was glad that I did not have bus duty today. I was so ready to go home and fix dinner for the three of us.

Finishing the rest of my work, I gathered my stuff.

"You ready to go my little man?"

"Yes ma'am."

Anthony came over grabbed my hand and we walked to my car together. I opened the door for him and he climbed in.

"Make sure you buckle up Anthony."

"I will Bella."

I climbed into my car and pulled from the parking lot. Driving down the road I started thinking that if Anthony was Edward's that I would do everything in my power to care and love my family. I would not let Irina come between us.

I knew with all my heart that Edward was the one I was suppose to be with for the rest of my life. He was my rock, my safe haven, my best friend, my lover and he showed me everyday that he loved me.

Yes of course we have had our ups and downs but in the long run we made it through it. Our love would be strong enough to make it through whatever life threw our way.

I was sitting at a stop light when Anthony asked me, "Bella when we get home can I help you make dinner?"

"You sure can little man. I think we are going to have tacos. Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah tacos are my favorite."

The light changed, I started to go but out of nowhere a car came speeding towards me. I tried to move out of the way, but there was nowhere to go.

I knew the car was going to hit us and I prayed that Anthony would be ok. I didn't care about myself.

The car hit us head on and the glass shattered. The last thing I remember was Anthony screaming my name and then the feeling of hitting the steering wheel before everything went black.

ANPOV

I loved staying with Bella and Edward. It was better there than with my mom. I didn't get hit or yelled at for things. I was scared when I dropped the ice cream in the car. Daddy would've hit me hard but not Edward. He just said its ok and that he drops things a lot.

I sat there and watched Ms. Bella finishing up stuff at her desk.

She was really pretty. I like having her as my teacher. None of the other kids got to go home with her. Just me. But I didn't tell them that. I'm glad she's my teacher, none of my other teachers ever cared for me. They just ignored me. But not Bella. She always listened.

It was finally time to go and I put my stuff in my backpack and took Bella's hand.

We walked to the car and got in. I buckled myself in and watched as Bella did the same. Sometimes my mommy didn't make me buckle in. But Bella made sure I was securely buckled in. I wished she was my mommy instead.

We talked about dinner and we were having tacos, they were my favorite. I was glad I got to stay with Edward and Bella. They were the best.

Out of nowhere a car came toward us. Bella tried to move out of the way, but the car hit us. I screamed as the glass broke and I knew that she was going to be hurt. I prayed that she'd be ok. I screamed her name and started to cry as I saw her hit the steering wheel.

It was very quiet in the car, I could only hear my heart beating. I was so scared. I looked over at Bella, and her eyes were closed and there was blood. A lot of blood.

I cried, I heard the sirens but I wanted Mr. Edward. He could wake Bella up. He had to help her.

I wanted Bella to be ok and I needed to tell her something. I knew who was in the car that hit us.

That was my mommy's car that hit us.

OFFPOV

Once I got to the scene there was only one car there. The car looked like it was hit head on. As I walked towards the car I saw a woman and a little boy in the car.

The windshield was shattered and the woman in the front was passed out. The little boy sat in the back seat looking scared.

I tried to open the driver's side door but from the impact it would not come open.

Turning to the back door I opened it and asked the little boy if he was ok.

He looked so scared.

"My name is Officer Brown you don't have to be scared. Are you hurt?"

"N.. no but Bella is."

"Ok son what is your name?"

"Anthony you have to get Mr. Edward. He will help her."

"Do you know Mr. Edward's last name Anthony?"

"It's Cullen."

The ambulance and the fire department got there and jumped into there work. I saw the jaws of life come out and I knew that Anthony did not need to see that. I walked him over to the ambulance to have him checked out.

"Anthony can you stay here while I go check on things?"

He just shook his head yes.

I walked over to the car to see if I could find something that would give me Edward Cullen's phone number. I spotted a cell phone on the floor. I scrolled the contacts and found Edward Cullen's number.

I dialed it on my cell phone and hit send.

This is the least favorite part of my job. Calling someone to let them know that there has been an accident.

As I dialed his number they had gotten Bella out as the little boy called her and loaded into another ambulance. Anthony was placed inside along with Bella.

Some guy answered on the first ring. He breathed out Bella.

"Is this Mr. Cullen?"

The phone was silent for a minute before he answered.

"**Yes this is Edward Cullen."**

"Mr. Cullen this Officer Brown with the Forks Police Department and a Bella and a little boy Anthony have been in an accident. They are have taken to Forks Memorial Hospital."

"**I'm on my way."**

He hung up the phone before anything else could be said.

EPOV

When I heard the word Officer come out of his mouth I knew something was very wrong.

I ran out to my car and drove as fast as I could to the hospital.

I parked the car and ran into the hospital. I saw Anthony sitting with a lady police officer, he had some blood on him and on his clothes. He was clutching his backpack to him.

He looked up and saw me. He jumped and ran into my arms.

"Edward, Bella wouldn't wake up," he sobbed.

Hearing those words, my heart felt as if it stopped.

This cannot be happening. We are supposed to be together forever. I haven't even asked her to marry me yet.

I hugged Anthony to me as the police officer came over to me.

"Mr. Cullen, I'm Officer Brown and I spoke to you on the phone."

"Yes," I said as I looked over Anthony. He appeared just to have a few scratches, so where did all the blood come from. Fuck it must be Bella's blood.

"Where's Bella? Is she okay?" I stammered.

"She's with the doctor, and she was out cold when they brought her out of the car."

I didn't know what to say.

"Edward..." Anthony said.

"Yeah, buddy."

"I... I know who hit us," he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I know who hit us, it was my mommy. She hit Bella, and drove away."

"What?" I yelled.

Anthony cringed and pulled away.

"I'm sorry," I said trying to soothe him. " Are you sure it was her?"

He just nodded as tears fell from his eyes.

"Bella wouldn't wake up. I screamed for her and she never moved." He cried harder.

Just then a doctor came over to us.

"Are you here for Bella Swan?" he asked me.

"Yes," I said standing up. "I'm Edward Cullen and this is Anthony."

"Mr. Cullen I'm Dr. Riley and I'm the one working on Bella. She is still unconscious but she will come around. She has a broken nose and had several pieces of glass were stuck in her face and head."

"So she will be fine then? Just some bumps, bruises and scratches?"

"Mr. Cullen, she also lost the baby she was carrying," he said coldly.

"What? What baby?" I said looking at him.

"She was close to eight weeks pregnant. We couldn't do anything to save the fetus."

I sank to the ground as the tears spilled down my cheeks.

I felt someone with their hands on my shoulder. I turned my head and noticed that Anthony was standing right behind me with tears in his eyes.

"Edward is Bella going to be alright? I love her and I want her to be ok."

The only thing I could do was pull him into me and hug him. We both loved her and we both wanted her to be ok.

"Shh Anthony she will be fine."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Well Anthony Bella was going to have a baby and the doctor's could not save the baby."

"A baby?"

"Yes."

That was the last of the conversation. We just sat there on the floor and cried and held tight to one another.

I wonder if Bella knew that she was pregnant and just didn't tell me. Why would she not tell me about her being pregnant?

Maybe she was scared about telling me with everything going on with James, Irina and Anthony. She might have not wanted to put more on my plate.

She might not have even known that she was pregnant. We have never really talked about having a baby. I'm pretty sure she would have been happy with having one. I would be so happy if we had baby together.

No I needed to stop thinking that Bella would not tell me. I knew that she would tell me that she was pregnant. She loved kids she was a teacher for haven sake.

I noticed Alice walk in and came right to Anthony and me.

"Edward what the hell happened?"

"From what I'm told is that she was hit head on and Anthony says that Irina was the one who did and drove off."

"Will she be ok?"

"Yes, she has a broke nose, scratches and some bruises."

I was not sure if I should say anything about her losing a baby or not. I mean I will still coming to terms with losing a child that I never knew about.

"Edward what else. I can tell you are holding something back?"

"Alice did Bella tell you she was pregnant?"

"NO why?"

"The Dr said that she was about eight weeks along and they could not save the fetus. I'm sitting here thinking that she knew and did not tell me for some reason."

"Edward Anthony Cullen, Bella would never keep something like that from you. I'm sure if she was she would have rushed to you and told you about it. She loves kids, that's one of the reasons she became a teacher."

"I know but I'm still questioning it. We have never talked about a baby and yet she was carrying our son or daughter."

"Have some faith brother of mine. She would have been crazy about being pregnant if she knew."

That was the end of our conversation before the Dr came to let me know that I could go and see her.

I looked up at Alice and she told me to go. She'd stay with Anthony.

I got up slowly and walked down the hallway.

Pausing at the door, I took a deep breath. I didn't know how I was going to handle seeing her, laying in that bed all because of me.

I opened the door and walked in.

She was laying there so still, she had a bandage on her nose and some cuts and bruises on her beautiful face.

She looked so small. I don't know how I'm supposed to tell her about the baby. I'm not sure I can without breaking down.

I sat down on the chair by the bed and took her hand in mine.

I lifted it to my lips and kissed it. I knew that I loved her more than ever. I just hope once she finds out about the baby and who hit her, that she won't leave me.

I sat looking at her and wishing that she'd wake up so that I could just tell her how much I love her.

She's been out a while and I laid my head on the bed as I continued to stroke the back of her hand.

I felt her hand squeeze mine.

"Anthony," she whispered.

"He's ok love," I said quietly looking down at her.

"What? Where am I?" she asked.

"You had an accident, and your at the hospital."

"I tried to get out of the way of the car. Is Anthony ok?"

"Yes, he just has a few scratches. He's worried about you though."

"I'm glad he's ok," she whispered.

"Bella, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" she asked as she looked into my eyes.

"The doctor told me that they were unable to save the baby. He said you were about eight weeks pregnant."

I watched her move her hand to her stomach. What the fuck? Did she know she was pregnant?

I could feel my anger rising up in me and I knew I had to get it under control.

"Bella, did you know you were pregnant?" I asked my voice tense.

"Oh, god no Edward. I wouldn't have kept that from you," she said as tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry I thought that, Bella. I know in my heart you wouldn't keep something like that from me. I love you baby. I'm so sorry," I said as tears fell down my face.

I gently wrapped her in my arms and hugged her to me.

We sat there and cried together. We cried over the child we lost, the child we'd never get to know.

I knew that I had to tell her that Irina was the one that hit them. I don't know how she was going to take that. But I wanted no secrets between us.

I pulled back from her and looked into her eyes.

"Bella, I have more to tell you."

"What?" she asked her voice coming out low and shaky.

"Anthony saw who hit you," I said looking into her eyes.

"Who?" she asked.

"He said it was Irina. It's my fault you are in this bed. It's my fault that our baby is gone."

She just stared at me. Her tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Edward, it's not your fault. None of this is your fault."

"Yes, it is. You wouldn't be in this bed if you weren't with me and you wouldn't have lost the baby either."

"Edward, listen to yourself. I would never have been pregnant, and I would never have felt your love and known love if I didn't know you. I don't blame you. Irina did this, not you. I love you Edward."

"Why? You should hate me. I do."

"No, I love you with all my heart. I don't blame you," she said as she pulled herself closer to me. "I love you... and I want to spend my life with you... Your not at fault."

"Bella, I..."

She silenced me with a kiss to my lips.

I pulled away and leaned my forehead against hers. There was so much in her eyes right now. Hurt, sadness and pain. I knew she was hiding her real feelings inside.

"Bella, please tell me that we're ok?"

"We are, I don't blame you. I'm sorry that I wasn't more careful, I mean something could have happened to Anthony."

"Bella, what happened today was not your fault. Anthony is fine and that could've happened if he was with me too."

She nodded her head, but I know she isn't for sure ok. She took all of this too calmly. I know she'd fall apart once it really sinks in.

I know that I'd be there for her when it does. I'd hold her and tell her everything will be alright.

I loved her so much and I will promise her everything will be ok. I'd never let Irina hurt her or Anthony ever again.

She dozed off to sleep in my arms. I just held her as she slept.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading and you may need a tissue, you may not.

Please leave a review.

Chapter 32

BPOV

Waking up in the hospital with Edward's head laying on the bed, I looked down and saw the tears on his cheek. Was Anthony ok? I'd never forgive myself if something happened to that little boy.

I squeezed his hand and whispered Anthony.

He looked up at me and said he was fine.

Then he told me about the baby. I didn't know what to think. I moved my hand to my stomach as the tears fell. Edward asked if I knew I was pregnant. I told him I didn't.

If I would've know I would've told him first. He apologized for getting angry and then we held each other and cried over the baby we lost.

I was released from the hospital the next day, and Edward and Anthony came to take me home. I didn't have any restrictions and I could return to work in a few days. The principal was very gracious in giving me the time off.

Edward took a few days off just so we could be together. Alice volunteered to take Anthony to and from school, even though he wanted to stay home too.

But we thought it would be best if he went to school.

I was laying on the couch while Anthony was at school and Edward was busy around the house. He would not let me do anything. It was really getting annoying. He was treating like a three year old.

We really hadn't said much about me losing the baby. I'm still actually trying to figure out how in the hell I did not know. I mean there had to be something that I had missed.

Edward had said that we could try again if I wanted to but I was still not sure about it. I mean don't get me wrong, I would love to have a baby with Edward, but with this shit going on with Irina and James I feel like it's not the right time. I mean if I hadn't lost the baby from the accident then I would be happy. Deep down I knew that God had a reason for me to lose the baby.

I was thinking really hard and I must not have noticed Edward standing there. He was calling my name with a worried voice.

"Bella what's wrong?"

I just looked up with saying nothing to him. I was still in my thinking mode.

"Bella baby please say something. You are worrying me."

Coming out of my thought mode, I finally answered him.

"I'm fine Edward I'm just thinking that's all."

He went to sit down beside me and pulled my legs into his lap.

"Mind letting me in on what you are thinking about so hard?"

I was not sure if I should say anything about my thoughts, not sure what Edward would think about it. I mean we haven't talked about it other than if I wanted a baby.

"Um...well I was thinking about the baby that we lost. I know you said that we could try for another one if I wanted to but I'm not sure if this is the right time for us to have one. I mean with everything going on with Irina and James as well as with Anthony."

"Baby what if you would have not lost the baby, would you feel the same way?"

"To be honest with you Edward I would love the baby with everything in me, but I also know that God had a reason for this to happen. Maybe he was telling us it was not the right time. Maybe he did it because something might have been wrong with him/her. Do I want a baby with you? Yes but I would like to wait until everything with Anthony comes to an end."

I watched as he took everything in that I said. I could not tell if he was okay or not. I just sat there waiting for him to say something.

"Bella I understand what you are saying and all but when the doctor came out and told me that you lost our baby, I was hurt that you might have known and not said anything to me about it. You know how I felt when you came too. I was angry because I thought that you hid it from me. Once we got that out of the way I was hurt because we lost something that we made out of our love for one another. I was really hoping that you would want to try for another baby. I'm so upset that I could have been a father to our baby and it was taken away from us because of Irina."

What the hell did he just say. Did he say that Irina is the cause of all of this. Is she the one who hit me? Nobody has ever told me what really happened other then I was hit by a car and they took off. Did Edward just slip about what he said? Why hadn't he told me who hit me?

"What the hell Edward? Are you saying that Irina was the one who hit me and left?"

"Bella I told you this while you were in the hospital. I told you that she was the one that hit your car and drove away. They still have not found her. My court date is in a day and we still have no word on if she will even be at court."

"I swear Edward you did not tell me about all of that. I would have remembered."

I could see that he was getting angry by my statement. For the life of me I could not recall him telling me any of that.

Before I could get anything out of my mouth Edward jumped off the couch and starting pacing and yelling at me.

"Bella I did fucking tell you about this. Why in the hell would I not? I mean I would think I would remember what I have told you. You pretty much just called me a liar to my face. Everything that has happened in the past few days has been because of Irina. You are thinking about yourself and not thinking about what it is doing to me on the inside. I have been trying to busy myself since you got home from the hospital, so that I wouldn't think about us losing a baby and all this shit going on with Anthony and then you tell me that you want to have a baby with me but you don't think it's a good time. What about me Bella? What if I want to have a baby now?"

I could not believe he had just said that to me. I do want a baby with him but not at this moment. It would not be fair to the baby or even to us. We would not be able to enjoy me being pregnant with this shit going on.

Where in the hell does he get off saying I'm thinking of myself? He is the one who asked me what I was thinking about and I told him. I thought he would understand but I guess I was wrong. I was thinking about us not just myself.

I stood up from the couch. I went to stand right in front of him.

"You know what Edward you can go fuck yourself. I was thinking about us as a couple. You are the one that asked what I was thinking about so I told you. There was not reason to say such hurtful things to me. Yes I do want a baby but I don't want to be pregnant with all this stuff going on. We will not be able to enjoy our baby growing inside of me. I want my first time pregnant to be to where we can enjoy it and being able to share it together not with something that could always come first. So you can take everything you said to me and stuff it up your ass."

I turned and walked to our room. I needed to get away from him before I said something I would regret. I was more hurt by his words than anything. I still could not understand how he could say that I was thinking about myself and not what he felt.

I laid down on our bed and decided that I could not think about it anymore and took a nap.

EPOV

I had been making myself busy around the house since we have came home from the hospital. I was having a hard time with us losing our baby because of Irina. I really wanted to have a baby with Bella. Even went as far as hinting that we could try again. She seem like she was not sure. She really don't say much about it.

When I saw her on the couch I could tell she was thinking about something really hard. I wanted to know but then again I was not sure if I wanted to know. We said that we would always be honest with one another so I decided to ask her.

She answered me but I felt like she was only thinking of herself. Which brings me to standing in our living room throwing my cell phone at the wall. We just got into an argument over me being stupid and not being able to keep my feelings to myself.

I told her that she was thinking only about herself. I mean when she said everything to me, I really did understand I just wanted a baby with her so bad. I know that it was a bad time but I was thinking that a baby would give us something to look forward to.

I had to go into a temper tantrum and start a fight. I knew what I said to Bella really hurt her. She had to know that her losing our baby had upset me but with me kinda of avoided the subject she could have not known.

I was not sure if I should go and try to talk to her or just leave her alone, give her time to cool down some.

I felt really bad for losing my temper with her yet again. She had done nothing wrong but tell me how she felt. I had to make this right. Anthony would be home soon from school and I did not want us fighting when he came home.

Getting myself under control I walked to our bedroom door. I stood there for a moment before I opened the door.

What I saw hurt my heart. Bella laid in our bed trying to sleep. I could tell that she was having a hard time sleeping. She was moving around to much. She was not sleeping peaceful.

I walked over to the bed and sat next to her. I moved her hair from her face in hoping that she would wake. She stirred a bit before she opened her eyes.

"Edward there is not a lot left to be said. You pretty much said what you had to say out there," she said as she got off the bed.

She walked over to the window and looked out. Not saying anything else. What was I suppose to say to that. "Cullen get it together and make this right." I thought to myself.

Before I could say anything Bella turned around and threw something at me. I was not sure what it was until it landed next to me on the bed. It was the promise ring I gave her. Was she telling me it's over between us?

"Bella please baby, I'm so sorry for how I acted out there. I know that it's not an excuse but I'm hurt just as much as you are."

"Really Edward because what you said out there is that I was just thinking about myself. No I was not thinking about myself I was thinking about us as a couple. It would not be fair to us or a baby to born born with all this shit going on with Irina," she all but yelled at me.

"Baby I understand where you are coming from I really do but what if having a baby is what we need to have some happiness at the moment. What if the baby would make us have something to look forward to?"

She turned around and I could see the tears falling down her face. I hated it when she cried.

"I'm sorry that I lost our baby due to your crazy ass ex-girlfriend. I'm sorry that I could not fight enough to keep the baby most of all I'm sorry I failed you as a girlfriend for not being strong enough to keep the baby," she said looking down.

Once those words left her mouth I could not find any words to say. All I could do was go to her and pull into me. I had to hold her, to be close to her. She had to know that she did not fail me that she had nothing to do with it.

She pulled away after a moment.

"Edward I think I'm going to leave for a few days once Alice drops off Anthony. Do you think you could get him ready for school and drop him off in the morning. I mean I don't think the DSS worker would like me to keep him."

I could not believe what I was hearing. She could not leave.

"Bella please," I breathed out.

"What Edward? You want me to stay after everything that has happened. I think that we need some time apart and think about everything. Just remember that I love you."

With that she turned around and walked away from me. I could not let her go. I had to stop her. She is suppose to be here with Anthony and I.

"Bella please don't leave. We need to work this out together. If you leave how are we suppose to do that? I'm truly am sorry for how I reacted out there. I was mad because of everything that has happened. Please baby stay?"

"Why should I Edward? I mean it's like you really don't want me here so why should I not go? You blame me for losing our baby."

"Baby, I'm sorry I made it sound like I was blaming you. I don't, I'm hurt and I just want to have a baby with you so much. I love you and I think that we can make it through all this shit that had been handed to us. I'm so so sorry for what I said out there please forgive me baby?" I said as I walked back over to her.

I could tell that she was really thinking about what I said.

"Fine but I'm not saying that you are out of the dog house just yet, but I will stay. Just try not to say something stupid again. I'm not sure that I could handle that again."

"Ok baby. Please c'mere."

She walked over to me. I placed my hands on each side of her face. Looking into her eyes.

"Bella I'm truly sorry for what happened out there. I'm just as upset with our loss of the baby as you are. I didn't even know that I wanted one until the doctor told me you lost our child. We will talk about trying again once everything calms down."

I watched as she nodded her head. I pulled her into a hug and held her tight. I knew that the next few days are going to be really hard.

Tomorrow I have court and then who the hell knows what else will come up. I just hope that Bella would be there with me the whole way.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading and we hope you enjoy the chapter.

If you have not already read our new one shot, please read it and review. It's called "Never Ending Hope." Hope you all have read it and enjoyed it.

Chapter 33

BPOV

I felt a little better once Edward and I talked some more about how we were feeling but that still didn't stop the hurt by his words. It would take time for me to get over that.

Today Edward has court and we're still not sure of Irina's where abouts are. Hopefully she will show up.

Edward is going to to request a DNA test. I was hoping that Anthony would be his but I also knew that it would be hard on both of us as well as Anthony.

I would be strong and be there as much as I could. Yes I'm upset I lost our baby because I would have loved to been able to give that to Edward but I still felt like it was a bad time. I just wanted to wait until later.

I got up out of bed trying not to wake Edward. We did not get to bed until late because once Anthony got home he seemed to be excited over something.

We had dinner and listened to him tell us about his day. Then it seemed like forever before we could get him to sleep.

Once that was done Edward and I went to bed but sat up and talked. We talked some more about what happened earlier in the day and also about his court hearing.

I was going with him for moral support and just hoped that everything would go his way.

I went and did my morning routine and then started to cook breakfast.

I heard a little bit later Anthony coming down the stairs followed by what sounded like Edward.

I had just placed the breakfast on the table when they both walked into the kitchen. I gave them both a small smile and went to get their plates and drinks.

Sitting down their plates and drinks, I stood next to Edward and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Morning beautiful. How are you?"

"I'm fine Edward but if we have to go right after we drop off Anthony then I really need to get ready."

"You need to eat something Bella. It might be a long day baby."

"I'm fine really Edward, I'm just nervous that something is not going to go right. I really can't eat anything right now."

"Okay baby."

I gave Anthony a kiss on his forehead and headed back to our room.

A little bit later Edward came in and got ready as well.

"Bella are you sure you are okay? I mean there is really nothing to worry about. I'm sure Irina probably won't even show up. They can't even find her after the wreck."

"Don't underestimate her Edward. She is very slick. I will not put anything past her babe."

"I know but I'm not looking at that. I'm looking at we have done nothing wrong and she has everything bad held against her. When she is found she will be in a shit load of trouble."

I just nodded my head and went back to getting dressed. We both finished at the same time.

I looked over to Edward and he looked so HOT. He was wearing a dark blue suit, with a light blue button down shirt with a black tie.

He tried to tame his hair but it had a mind of it's own. I felt like I was drooling.

I turned my body so I would not jump him. We did not have time for that.

I heard him chuckle and I looked over my shoulder and glared at him. He knew exactly what he was doing to me.

"Do you see something you like baby?"

"Um...you look nice in your suit Edward, very handsome." I spoke softly.

"You can't even look at me."

"Yep you are right because if I do I will jump you. I don't think we have time for that. We still have to get Anthony to school. I wish we did because you in that suit is making certain parts of my body oh so wet," I panted out.

I felt Edward behind me in a matter of seconds. He placed his arms around me pressing his very erect cock into my back and leaned into my ear.

"Bella you can't say things like that to me if you can't follow through. Do you feel how hard I am for you?"

"Yeesss."

"Do you think I can go out there and face Anthony now with this very big problem in my pants Bella?"

"No."

"I think we have time if we make it real fast."

He turned me around to face him. He pulled up my dress and pulled down panties. He turned back around and told me to bend over the vanity. Doing as he asked, I heard the zipper of his pants.

Not saying a word he slammed into me and picked up his pace. I could tell that this was going to be fast and hard. I also knew that I would have to be quiet or Anthony would hear me.

"Bella fuck you are so tight baby. This is not going to take long."

I started to meet his thrusts and before I knew it I was cumming around his cock. I knew he was close as well. A few second later he grunted out my name as he released inside of me.

Once our breathing was normal I pulled down my dress and finished getting ready.

Before Edward walked away to finishing getting ready himself, he pulled me into a tight hug. He pulled away just enough to give me a sweet kiss on the lips.

"I love you Bella so much."

I looked into his green orbs and said I loved him back.

EPOV

Today was the day I was not looking forward to. I knew that Irina would probably not be there but still even if she was I hope that they would still let Anthony stay with me.

Irina did not deserve to be a parent not as long as she was with James.

It's almost like Anthony was a burden on her. No child should be treated like he has been.

Finally getting out of bed to the smell of breakfast. I made my way downstairs. I could tell that Bella has something on her mind.

She smiled at us but it was off. I'm pretty sure that it had something to do with the court today.

Once Anthony and I finished breakfast I told him to go get ready for school. We had to leave in an hour.

I made my way to our room and Bella was just about done getting ready. I started to put on my suit and I knew that this one was one of Bella's favorite's so that was the one I decided to wear.

I knew that she was looking at me. So being the seductive boyfriend that I am I asked her if she saw something see liked?

Of course she said yes.

I could not help myself I just had to have her. I knew that we needed to be fast but I think I needed something to calm my nerves, so what best way is to have my girlfriend. She seemed to always calm me down.

Once we finished I pulled her into a tight hug and then kissed her and said that I love her.

We finished getting ready and we left not to long after our sexcapade.

We dropped Anthony at school. We drove the rest of the way to the court house not saying a word to each other.

There really wasn't anything to say. I just hope the court hearing goes good. I'm not sure that Bella and I could handle anymore stress at the moment.

I pulled in the parking lot turning to face Bella.

"Babe are you ready for this? No matter what happens today please know that I love you with all my heart. Nothing will ever change that. Also if Irina is there don't let her get to you. She will probably try and come between us like she has already tried to do."

"I know babe. We have to be strong and not let her see us being weak at all. She will see that as the opportunity against us. Love you to Edward."

I got out of the car and walked around to let Bella out. Helping her out we walked hand in hand into the court house.

"Edward I believe this is the room. It says Family Court on it. Is that the room you have to go to?"

"Yes it is but we need to wait on my lawyer. I don't want to walk in without him just in case Irina is in there."

I pulled Bella to the bench and we waited for Mr. Brown to show up. We still had a few minutes.

Moments later Mr. Brown walked up.

"Mr. Cullen, how are you?"

He held out his hand to shake mine.

"I'm okay I'm just wanting this to be over and done with. This is Miss Swan I hope it's not a problem for her to be in there with us."

"Not all Mr. Cullen. Miss Swan it's nice to me you. Everything should go just fine. Mrs. Denali doesn't really have a leg to stand on since for one she let her husband hit Anthony and left a scene of an accident."

"That's good to hear. Do you really think she will be here today?"

Before that was out of my mouth, Irina comes walking into the court house with a smug smile on her face.

She walked over to where we were standing. Looked right at Bella.

"Well Miss Swan I hope that you are up for a fight because mark my words I will be getting my family back. Don't get used to the fact that you have my son and my Edward under the same roof with you because after today you will be all alone."

Before I could say anything Bella stepped in.

"Well Mrs. Denali I might have taken you seriously if it was not for the fact that you let your husband hit your child and did nothing about it, as well as for you hitting me head on then driving off. Do you really think you will be getting your son back or even Edward for the matter? I'm pretty sure Edward has told you several times that he did not want you and that he loved me. As for Anthony we will fight until the end to make sure that you and James never see him again. You will have to try better than that to make me scared."

I pulled Bella into me and wrapped my hands around her waist and just smiled over at Irina.

"Oh and Irina I'm even surprised that you show up today considering everything that has happened."

"What are you talking about Edward? I have done nothing wrong other than let my husband hit on Anthony and that's all."

"Well Irina if that's what you think so be it. I'm pretty sure you know what else you have done. See you inside."

I pulled Bella into the court room and Mr. Brown was behind us.

"Miss Swan I'm very pleased on how you handled Mrs. Denali. You kept your calm and did not let your anger get the best of you, you also Mr. Cullen."

We sat down and Irina sat on the other side of the room.

The judge walked in and had a seat.

"Okay Mr. Brown would you please get me up to speed please."

"Yes your Honor. Mr. Cullen is here to ask for an DNA test for Anthony Denali. Mrs. Denali is telling him that the child is Mr. Cullen's and that she wants help with supporting him. Since before this court hearing Mrs. Denali's husband James has been arrested for hitting Anthony also Mrs. Denali has also ran her car head first into Miss Swan's car leaving her with the loss of her and Mr. Cullen's baby. Mrs. Masen with the DSS has also placed Anthony with Mr. Cullen and Miss Swan since everything has happened she felt it was not safe for Anthony to be living with Mrs. Denali and James. I also would like the record so show that Mrs. Denali does have a warrant out for her arrest do to that fact of her hit and run with Miss Swan."

I watched as the judge looked over to Irina.

"Mrs. Denali is what Mr. Brown said true?"

"The only part that is true is that my husband has hit my son but the part about me hitting Miss Swan is not true."

"Mr. Brown do you have any proof that Mrs. Denali did actually hit Miss Swan?"

"Yes your Honor. I have a statement from the police department where they took Anthony Denali's statement. He is the one that told Edward and the police that his mother was the one who hit Miss Swan."

"Bailiff please hand cuff Mrs. Denali. Since she has a warrant out for her arrest I cannot let you leave today after this hearing."

"Mr. Brown, Mr. Cullen is requesting a DNA test?"

"Yes your Honor he is."

"That DNA test is granted. With that being said, Mr. Cullen do you think that you could bring Anthony back to get his part of the DNA test done?"

"Yes sir. I could bring him back once we are done here."

"Okay I would like for Mr. Cullen and Mrs. Denali to go ahead and have their test done now. Then Anthony's can be done this afternoon. I will also grant permanent custody to Mr. Cullen until the DNA results have been determined. That will be all."

I watched as the judge walked out the room. I could not believe it. I had full custody of Anthony until the results came back and Irina would be in jail for her hit and run. I don't think my day could get any better than this.

Walking out the court room Mr. Brown took me to a little room off to the side.

"Mr. Cullen I just need you to open your mouth so I can swab you."

I did as I was asked and I watched as they did Irina's swab as well.

Once that was all done with, Bella and I left to go and get Anthony so he could get his swab done as well.

Pulling out of the parking lot I looked at Bella.

"Well babe I think that went better than I thought. You did so well with handling Irina in there. She was so stupid with trying to act like she had done nothing wrong with the accident. Did you see her face when they cuffed her?"

"Yes Edward I did. It took everything in me not to laugh. It was comical that's for sure."

I pulled up to the school and ran inside to get Anthony.

A couple hours later Bella, Anthony and I arrived at home.

We ordered some pizza and sat and watched some TV.

"Edward why did that lady stick that thing in my mouth?"

"Anthony they are doing a test to find out who your father is. You remember when you said you heard your mom and dad saying something about getting money from your other dad?"

He just nodded his head so I continued.

"Well she is saying that I'm your dad so I want to make sure. So that thing she stuck in your mouth will tell us if you are my son."

"So what if it says that I'm not what will happen? I don't want to go back there to get hit all the time or even yelled at."

"Anthony I promise that you will not be going back there. Not if Edward and I can help it. We both love you very much."

I was proud of Bella for stepping up and helping me talk with Anthony about all of this.

We finished our conversation and got him ready for bed and we went to bed ourselves.

It had been a really long day for all of us.

I pulled Bella close to me. I kissed her lips and then told her I loved her.

"Love you to McScruff."

I covered us up and fell asleep.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading and we hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 34

BPOV

Four weeks have gone by since Edward's court hearing. We still had not heard about the DNA test. Hopefully we would soon.

Anthony, Edward and I have found a comfortable routine. I must say that if Edward turns out to be Anthony's dad, he will be an awesome daddy. Anthony seems to be happy.

He really does not talk about Irina or even James anymore. He knows that they are in jail and he also knows that if he wants to know anything all he has to do is ask one of us.

I lay here in bed just enjoying laying there. I could here Anthony and Edward downstairs and then I smelled the bacon. Hmm...hopefully they would bring it to me.

I still thought about the baby that we lost but I knew in time that we would try again. Even when we did have a baby it would never replace the one that Irina had caused us to lose.

I heard them coming up the stairs. I rolled over to Edward's side of the bed and acted like I was asleep. I wanted to see what they were up to.

Hearing the door open I could tell that they had not made their way into the room.

"Man I was hoping that Bella would be up. I helped you make her favorite breakfast Edward."

"It's ok Anthony, you could always jump on the bed and tickle her sides."

I was really trying to hold in my laughter. Edward knew that I was ticklish, so why would he tell Anthony to do that. Edward must know that I'm not sleeping.

Jumping up in the bed I said, "oh no you don't mister. No tickling me. I'm up."

I looked over to Edward and I saw the smirk, followed by that damn sexy smile of his. Oh no he didn't. If he wanted to play I could play as well.

Looking at him and smirking, I got up go to the bathroom but on my way, I swayed my hips and looked over my shoulder licking my lips. Seeing his face turn to lust I knew I had him.

Finishing my business I went back to the bed. Getting comfortable. Edward placed the tray of food over my lap.

As I got a sniff of the breakfast, my stomach started churning and I started sweating. As fast I could I removed the tray and ran to the bathroom.

I let the contents of my stomach go. Moments later I felt my hair being pulled back and a wet wash cloth going over my forehead.

Looking over my shoulder Edward was standing there.

"Please Edward let me be. I don't want you to see me like this. Please go."

"Not happening Bella."

"Please I look unattractive at the moment please."

"Nope you always look beautiful. You are sick and I want to be here for you. Stop fighting with me on this."

Giving in I just took the cloth from him and finished wiping off my face. Once I knew that I would be okay, I went and brushed my teeth.

Walking back into the bedroom hoping that I would be able to eat the food that Edward and Anthony made for me.

I sat back down and replaced the tray back on my lap.

I could see Edward out of the corner of my eye looking worriedly at me.

I turned to him giving him a small smile.

"Edward, I'm fine I promise."

Turning back to the food. I started to eat the bacon and sausage that was on there. Not wanting to take the chance with the pancakes I politely asked Edward if he wanted them.

"Bella are you sure you are okay? I mean you were just fine and then a minute later you were sick."

"Yes McScruff I'm fine. Maybe I'm just coming down with something. If I'm not better in a few days I will go to the doctor okay?"

"Okay love. I just don't like when you get sick. I feel so hopeless. What do you want to do today?"

"Why don't we take Anthony to the zoo. It looks like it will be a pretty day."

"I think that's a great idea. Why don't you shower, get ready and when you are done we can leave."

"Okay, give me about thirty minutes and then I will be ready."

I watched him leave the room before I got up to shower and get ready. I just loved watching him walk away from me.

I just loved being able to watch his backside. He has a nice ass. Mmm.

I got up showered and finished getting dressed.

Edward and Anthony are sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"Bella are you ready to go? I can't wait to go to the zoo. I have never been before."

I could tell that he was really excited about it. I just hope that I don't get sick while we are there. Edward would be worrying instead of having fun.

"Yeap I'm finally ready to go. I'm glad that we could take you somewhere you have never been."

We got to the zoo and Anthony kept walking ahead of us. I didn't not want him to get to far but I knew that he was excited.

Every time he would see something he liked he looked over at us with a huge smile on his face. I was so glad that we took him here.

"Bella, Edward look at the monkey's. They are jumping from tree to tree."

"That's so cool Anthony. I don't think I have even seen them do that," Edward said.

I walk a little behind let Edward spend some time with Anthony and I could tell that he was just as excited as Anthony was.

We are really acting like a family. I could tell that Edward was happy and I just hope that Anthony is his because I could tell that Edward loved him.

I sat on a bench and watched as they went down a couple of site's. I started to feel sick to my stomach again. Maybe I'm just hungry or maybe I'm coming down with something.

I was so caught up in my thinking that I did not notice the boys coming over to me.

"Love what's wrong, you are white as a ghost. Are you feeling ok?"

"Um...I...I feel sick to my stomach again that's all. I'm sure I'm just hungry. Maybe we could get something to snack on."

I just had to get my stomach from not feeling this way.

"Sure love why don't we get something from the restaurant. It's not that far from here."

I just nodded and got up and started walking to the restaurant. As I was walking I knew I was going to be sick.

I took of running towards the restrooms. I could her Anthony and Edward calling me. I just had to get to the restroom. I did not want to get sick in front of everyone.

Slamming the restroom door open and rushing into a stall not even worrying about closing the door I let everything in my stomach go.

I dry heaved for a few minutes. After rinsing out my mouth and washing my face I walked out to a very worried Edward and Anthony.

"Are you okay Bella? Did you get sick again?"

I looked into his eyes and I could see all the worry in them.

"Yes Edward. I still feel sick to my stomach but I'm better than before."

"Let's get you something to eat. Hopefully that will make you feel better."

He grabbed my hand pulling towards the snack area. I just hope this will make my stomach feel better.

"Edward I just want a pretzel and maybe some Sprite to drink. I don't want to put to much in my stomach."

"Ok love why don't you and Anthony go get us a seat and I will be there when I get the food."

I just nodded my head and found us a seat.

We spent the rest of the day seeing the rest of the animals and I didn't have anymore problems with me feeling sick.

We arrived at home and Anthony went to take a shower and get ready for bed while Edward ordered us some dinner.

EPOV

It's been a couple of weeks since we took Anthony to the zoo. I was starting to get really worried about Bella.

She was still getting sick but insisting that she was fine. I noticed that she has not been eating as much lately.

Her weight that she has lost is starting to be noticed. I was not sure how to approach the subject without getting into a fight with her.

Her moods have been different as well. I never really knew what to say to her because I never knew if she would be happy, mad, or angry.

I was starting to think that she could be pregnant again. She has the symptom's but I remember the talk about having a baby all to well. We got into a fight. I did not want that to happen again.

I hated when we fight. It always made me feel like shit.

Even though we said we would wait to have a baby until everything with Anthony was done still did not mean I didn't want it. I wanted a baby more than anything.

I totally understood where Bella was coming from about waiting, that it needed to be later because it would not be fair to us or the baby or even Anthony for that matter.

How in the world would she take it if she was pregnant? Would she think I did it intentionally or what? I just hope that everything will be okay if she is. Now I just have to figure out a way to talk to her about this.

I sat at work trying to figure out how to approach Bella on the subject. I just hope that I would not make the mistake by asking her about it.

I had to bring it up because we promised that we would be open with our thoughts and feelings.

I had the chef make dinner for us before I went home. I knew Bella was not feeling good this morning when she left for work.

After getting the dinner I made my way home. I knew that Bella and Anthony had to go get a few things before they would be home so I wanted to make sure I was there before they got home.

I wanted to surprise both of them.

Walking into the house I placed my keys and cell phone into the bowl that was by the front door.

As I was walking to the kitchen I heard car doors shut. I guess Bella and Anthony got done with the stuff they had to do faster than she thought.

Before I could reach the front door, it flew open and Bella ran threw it going straight to the bathroom.

Shit she is still getting sick.

"Anthony please close the door and sit and watch tv, I need to check on Bella."

He nodded and I took off towards the bathroom.

Bella sat hunched over the toilet white as a ghost and sweat dripping off her face.

Grabbing a washcloth I wet it and bent down and started to wipe her face free of sweat.

She stilled looked real pale. Once I was sure that she was done, I picked her up placing her on my lap.

"Bella I need to talk to you about something."

She just nodded and tucked her face into my neck.

Here goes nothing. I just hope that she will not go off the handle when I broach the subject.

"Baby do you think that you could be pregnant again? I mean you have been dizzy and getting sick a lot. Those are all sign of being pregnant."

She pulled away from me and just looked at me.

I was not sure if she was going to scream or just talk about it. I just had to wait and see what took place.

After a minute of her looking at me, she finally spoke.

"Edward I think that it could be a possibility that I am. You have made me see the signs. I think that we need to make a trip to the drug store Edward."

"Yes I think we do."

I stood with her still in my arms and walked out to where Anthony was sitting.

"Buddy we need to go to the drug store real quick to get something for Bella then when we get back we will eat."

"Ok Edward. Is everything okay with Bella, Edward? I mean she has been sick a lot lately."

"Yeah buddy I think she will be fine. We just need to get something for her that's all. Come on let's go so that we can eat."

I pulled up to the drug store and just told Anthony and Bella to wait here and that I would be right back.

I walked down the aisle where the tests are and looked at them and decided to get three different kinds.

After paying for them, I walked back to my car.

Bella was still looking pretty pale and I could tell that she really was not feeling well.

I drove home and helped her out.

"Here love go try and take at least one of them while I check to the mail. I will be in there once I'm done."

"Okay I want you to be there when I look at the results please."

"I will be in there in just a minute. I just want to check the mail."

She nodded and went on inside with Anthony following her.

Running to the mail box I pulled out the mail. Looking through it I saw a letter from the courts.

I felt like my heart was hitting the floor. God please let this be the DNA test result. Let this shit be over with.

Walking back into the house, I found Bella pacing the floor in our room.

When I walked in she ran to me, hugging me close to her.

Nudging her a bit so that she would look at me.

She looked up at me.

"Bella I got a letter from the courts in the mail today. I hope it's the result of the DNA test."

"It would be nice to have answers that we have been waiting for, for six weeks now. I took the test and we have to wait three minutes. I'm pretty sure that's over. Do you want to see if we are having a baby?"

"You know the answer to that already but I also want to open this letter as well. How about we go in the bathroom and you look at the test will I open the letter."

She nodded and walked into the bathroom. She turned to me and motioned for me to open the letter.

I opened it as she took a hold of the test and we read both results at the same time.

I looked up at her after I read the letter and she looked at me as well. I could tell nothing by the expression on her face and I guess she could not read mine either.

"Bella."

"Edward."

We spoke at the same time.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

We decided to post the next chapter of It's You as a special Christmas gift to all the readers who love this story. We hope you enjoy it and know that we are truly excited that you all couldn't wait to find out if Anthony was Edward's. All your question will be answered below. Hope you enjoy and please review.

Love ya,

Sher and Stacie.

Chapter 35

BPOV

I could hardly keep my emotions in check. I wanted Edward to tell me what the letter from the courts had to say.

"What does the letter say McScuff?"

He looked up at me finally giving me a smile. I hope that its the news that Anthony was Edward's son.

He moved to stand right in front of me and said, "love Anthony is 99.9% my son."

I jumped into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist. I was so excited that it was starting to come to an end I hope.

"Baby what does the pregnancy test say?"

I pulled away from him and just nodded my head yes.

"Yes we are having a baby Bella?"

"Yes Edward, we are."

"Damn baby this day could not get any better. I found out that I have a baby on the way as well amd Anthony is my son. I love you Bella so much."

"I could not agree more McScruff. Now we just need to try and get full custody of Anthony and change his last name and we will be good to go and I love you too."

"Bella are you sure you are okay with having a baby? I know that we decided to wait until some of this settled down but I could not be any happier."

I sat there for a second thinking about what he had asked and yes I'm glad that I was pregnant. I think I was just scared that having a baby with all this shit going on would make matters worse.

But the hell with that. I want a baby with Edward and I'm not going to let anything come in between us. Not Irina, not James or anybody else.

"Yes Edward I'm happy about the baby. I have come to the decision that I'm not going to let anyone in my way of my happiness and I'm glad that we are having a baby. I'm also glad that I have a son to go with that baby."

"Yes you do Bella and I'm going to call my lawyer in just a few minutes and have him drawn up the paperwork for getting fully custody of Anthony. I don't want him ever to have to see Irina or James again. They have already done a enough damage to him."

I grabbed his hand and we walked out to where Anthony was sitting.

"Anthony, Bella and I have some news to tell you."

He looked up at both of us with expression that was showing that he was scared.

"Sweetie the news is good I promise. Come here and sit with me."

He walked over and sat in between Edward and I.

Edward was looking at me and I nodded for him to tell him the news.

"Well buddy first off I want to tell you that Bella and I are going to have a baby."

"Really that's so cool. I can't wait."

"Neither can we Anthony," I said.

"Edward you said the first so does that mean there is something else you have to say too?"

I could not believe how smart he was. He knew there was more news to share.

I looked over at Edward and he just had a big ass smile on his face. I nodded for him to continue what he was saying.

"Anthony you remember several weeks back that we had to go and have you mouth swabbed for a test?"

He nodded his head.

"Well that test was to see who your father is. I got the test results back today."

I watched as Anthony face went to confusion. I'm not sure knows what to think of all this.

"Anthony what Edward is trying to say is, do you remember when you told us about you heard James and Irina fighting over your real dad?"

"Yes something about getting money from him."

"Yes well that is Edward who they are trying to get money from. Edward wanted to make sure that you were his before he just handed over anything to her."

"Okay so you got the test. What did it say?"

I watched as Anthony looked to Edward waiting for Edward to say the answer.

"Well buddy it shows that you are my son."

I watched as Anthony jumped into Edward arms. He had the biggest smile on his face.

"So Edward does that mean I don't have to go back to my mom and James ever?"

"I'm going to try and make it so that I will have total custody of you. Would you like that?"

"You mean I get to stay with you and Bella all the time?"

I watched as they interacted with one another and I was so happy that both my boys are happy. If they are happy then so am I.

I hope that Edward will be like this with our baby once it's born. Maybe we would have a girl and she would be our angel.

Edward seems to have a connection with Anthony like no other. Like he understood him.

I hope Anthony will adjust to all this without having a hard time. I knew Edward would be calling his lawyer in a bit, I just hope that the courts will let him stay with us and Edward get the full custody that he wanted.

"Baby I'm going to step out for a minute and call my lawyer and see what he has to say."

"Ok Anthony and I will get the dinner heated up so we can eat. I'm really hungry.

"Alright baby."

He bent over and gave me a sweet kiss before walking towards the backyard.

"Come on Anthony let's go heat up the food."

As we walked into the kitchen and I could tell that he has something on his mind.

"Anthony is there something you want to talk about or have any questions?"

"Um...if Edward is my dad does that mean I can call him dad?"

"Sweetie I think that you should ask him that yourself. I'm sure that he will not care but I think it would mean a lot to Edward if you called him dad."

"Okay I guess I will talk to him about at dinner. I love being here with the both of you. I hope that he can get me stay all the time."

"I know Edward, Anthony he will do everything in his power to get custody of you. Let us worry about that ok."

"Ok I will."

We finished getting dinner ready as Edward walked back in the door.

EPOV

When I walked out to call my lawyer. I took a few moments to gather my thoughts.

Today has been a really exciting day. We found out Bella is having a baby and that Anthony is my son.

Today could not have been better. I just hope that I can get soul custody of Anthony. Irina does not deserve to be a mother.

If I can get it my way I would have her sign over her parental rights. First things first I need to get this stuff going before I get into to much thinking about anything else.

Dialing my lawyer's number. He picked up on the second ring.

"Mr. Brown it's Edward Cullen."

"_**Oh Mr. Cullen what can I do for you**_?"

"I got a letter today with the results of my DNA test and it shows that Anthony is 99.9% my son. I was wondering if there might be away to get full custody of him?"

"_**I don't see why not since Ms. Denali is in jail. I'm pretty sure that it will be easy. I'll draw up the papers and then I will just need you to sign them."**_

"Okay well once you get them ready for me just give me a call."

"_**Yes I sure will. They should be ready by tomorrow afternoon."**_

"Thank you sir. Have a good night."

"_**You to ."**_

After talking to him I felt a little better. I just hope that the judge will give me what I asked for.

Once I got full custody I would go after her signing her rights over. Then once that's done I would have to talk to Bella about adopting him.

She loves Anthony just as much as I do. I hope that he will adjust to this new information really good.

Walking back into the kitchen I saw that they had everything ready for dinner. Bella was standing at the counter and Anthony was going to get cleaned up.

"McScruff, Anthony wants to talk to you about something during dinner. It's nothing bad but I told him he needed to ask you about it."

"M'okay. How come he talked to you about it?"

"I'm guessing that he wanted to see what you would say. I told him I don't think you would mind but he needed to talk to you about it."

"Okay baby. I love you so much. How are you feeling? Today has been a very busy day."

"I'm good glad that some of this is coming to a close, but I have a funny feeling that things are going to get worse before it gets better."

"Yeah I fill them same way but just remember that we are here doing it together. Just remember what you said about not letting anything get in our way of happiness."

We sat down to eat dinner and I could tell that Anthony wanted to talk even though Bella has already said something to me.

"Anthony is there something on your mind?"

"Um yeah...I...I'm just not sure how to ask that's all."

"Anthony go ahead and ask him. He wouldn't be mad and I promise you that you will not be hurt either," Bella said.

"Well I guess I was wondering since you are my dad, if it was okay for me to call you dad."

I could not believe he was ready to call me dad. I was hoping that he would but I figure that it would be down the road some time.

"Son if you want to call me dad that is fine with me. It's also fine if you want to keep calling me Edward. I know that this is a lot to take in. I want you to call me whatever you feel comfortable with calling me."

"I want to call you dad because you are my dad and you have been a father to me more then James ever was. You took me in when I had nowhere to go and that means a lot to me."

"Come here Anthony."

He walked over to me and I felt the tears build up in my eyes. I chanced a look at Bella and she was crying already.

Once he was standing in front of me, I placed him on my lap.

I waved Bella over as well. I wanted her there too.

"Anthony I love you and I know that Bella feels the same way. I'm not going to let you go back there if I can help it. You are mine and Bella's son and nothing will change that."

"I love you to dad. Bella I love you as well."

I pulled Bella into my side and hugged them both to me.

Anthony calling me dad made me so happy. I was getting my son as well as a baby on the way.

I think I need to start thinking about asking Bella to marry me soon.

Once we got Anthony to bed, Bella and I crawled into bed ourselves.

I turned to where I was facing her. I placed my hand on her stomach.

"Baby, today has been one of the best days of my life. I found out that the love of my life is giving us a child," I said and I rubbed my hand over her still flat stomach.

"Edward I love you and I'm happy about all this. I honestly can't wait. It seems like everything is starting to quiet down some, so that is good."

"Love you to baby. Hopefully by time the baby is born our son will be ours and we won't have to worry about Irina or even James anymore."

"It doesn't matter Edward, there is nothing that they could do to take away how happy I am about everything that has happened today. I will love Anthony as if he was my child, just as I love this one," she said placing her hand over mind on her stomach.

I knew I wanted to ask her to marry me but I was not sure if this was the right time or not. I mean I don't have a ring to give her but it seemed like this was the right time to ask.

I mean we could always get a ring in the next couple of days and she could pick out what she wanted.

Looking into her eyes, I could tell that she was happy and that she loved me with everything she had to give.

If she did not love me she sure as hell would not still be with me.

Rolling us over so that I was hovering her. I looked into her eyes and asked. "Bella marry me?" I said as I slowly pushed into her.

I never took my eyes off her and I watched as the tears formed into her eyes.

She placed her hands on my cheeks and ever so sweetly said, "Yes Edward I will marry you."

We continued to make love into the night and just showed each other just how much the other meant to one another.


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters..

Thanks for reading and we hope that you are enjoying this chapter. Its a light and fluffy family chapter.

Chapter 36

BPOV

It's been six weeks since Edward asked me to marry him. Yes we got me a ring within a couple days of him asking me.

He told me that he was planning on asking me to marry him but when we found out that I was having a baby and that Anthony was his. He decided it was time for him to ask me.

He was so happy, so he felt like it was the right time to ask as we made love.

I could not have been happier with the way he asked me. He did it on a spur of the moment.

That meant something to me. I did not need anything special. How he did it I would remember for all my life.

I was twelve weeks along and my morning sickness was pretty much gone.

I rolled over and looked over to the man I loved.

He was on his stomach with his face in his pillow. He had both hands under his pillow and the sheet was just above his waist.

"Baby why are you staring at me again?"

"McScruff I was just admiring you that's all. Can't I look at you?"

His groggy voice came from under his pillow.

"No but you are just looking at my back and that's it. That can't be that attractive."

"No but this is," I said as I yanked the covers off his body. "Your ass is perfect."

I started to run my hand over his ass then I squeezed it one good time.

"Woman you are in some serious trouble right now."

"Whatever do you mean McScruff. I can't help it that you have a nice ass and I like to grab it."

He didn't say anything and before I could move he had me pinned to the bed and hovering over me.

He leaned down close to my ear and in a seductive voice he whispered, "I'm glad you like my ass baby but I think you like my cock more."

I could not help the whimper that came out of my mouth. I bucked my hips up to him and could feel his hard cock rubbing against my promise land.

"McScruff please. I want you."

"What do you want baby? Tell me."

"I...I want you to make love to me," I whispered out.

"Whatever you want love."

We made love for the next couple of hours before we had to finally get up.

I knew that Anthony would be up soon and I didn't want him coming to the door and maybe hearing us.

That would just raise questions that I'm sure neither us were ready to answer.

"Edward I'm going to head downstairs and start making breakfast. Is there something that you want?"

I stood there waiting for him to answer.

"Baby let's just have some cereal and fruit for breakfast."

"If that's what you want that's fine."

I headed downstairs and start getting stuff that I needed.

I started cutting up the fruit when I felt small hands wrap around my waist.

Anthony placed his hands on my stomach and asked if his brother/sister had started to move yet.

Every time he would ask I would get tears in my eyes. He would do this every morning and I never got tired of it.

I was happy that he was happy about having a brother/sister. I just hoped that everything would be fine.

I felt like someone was staring at us so I turned around and saw Edward leaning against the door frame.

I just gave him a smile and turned back to Anthony.

"No sweetie no movement yet. You will be the third person to know. Me first then daddy and of course you. How does that sound?"

"Good."

"Morning dad."

"Morning."

Anthony went to set at the table and Edward came up behind me.

He leaned down and placed a kiss on my neck all the while rubbing his hands over my stomach.

"Love you baby."

"Love you too."

He got on his knees and turned me so that my belly was facing him and he pulled up my shirt.

"Hi little one it's daddy. We can't wait to meet you and we all love you very much."

Once he said that he looked up at me and I had tears coming down my face.

He placed a kiss on our baby and stood back up and hugged me tight to him.

I really did have the sweetest man that I loved and he loved me just the same.

We ate our breakfast and I cleaned up the kitchen. Once that was done I went upstairs to take a shower.

We didn't have anything planned for the day so I was just going to put on some comfortable clothes and veg out for the day.

Maybe we could watch some movies.

It was one of the Saturday's that Edward actually got to stay home from the restaurant. I loved those days. Since we had found out that Anthony is Edward son and that I was having a baby he wanted to slow down with being at work all the time.

He had a great crew that could take care of the restaurant. He didn't have to be there as much. He wanted to be a parent and not let work over take him.

I was glad with that as well because I wanted both our kids to have their father there as much as possible.

After taking my shower I went back downstairs and both my boys had a huge smile on their faces.

"What are you two up too? I'm not so sure that I like those smiles on your faces. Its saying I'm in trouble."

"Well Bella I was hoping that we could maybe pack a picnic lunch and maybe go to the park for a little while."

"Well that would mean I would need to change my clothes but yes that is fine. Edward can you go make a basket of food while I change?"

"Already done love. What do you think Anthony and I have been doing while you were getting ready?"

"Oh well I will be back in a few minutes. Just let me change."

As I walked up the stairs I felt myself being pulled to a stop. I turned around and saw Edward staring into my eyes.

"Baby you don't have to change. What you are wearing is just fine. This is what makes you comfortable. You need to be comfortable since we will be at the park."

"Ok McScruff let's go then. I think this is a good thing. We get to spend time together outside of the house. I must say that this is better than what I was thinking about doing today."

"Really and what were you thinking about doing today baby?"

"Just sitting around watching movies together."

Edward and Anthony just nodded their heads and went to the front door.

They both put stuff on the trunk of the car and Edward came to help me in.

As we drove to the park I just sat there and thought about what all has happened.

We are getting married, having a baby and Anthony even may be staying with us forever.

We still had not heard anything from the lawyer or the courts saying what was going with Anthony. Hopefully we would hear something soon.

We pulled up to the park and we all got out. The guys went to get the stuff as I pulled a blanket out of the back seat.

We walked over and found a place to sit. Once we got everything ready Anthony had asked Edward to go with him and play.

Of course Edward said yes.

"Baby I'm just going to go over there with Anthony. Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you?"

"Yes I'm sure Edward. Go spend some time with your son. He seems like he wants to spend some time with you. He needs that Edward after everything he has been through. I'll be fine. I love you."

"Love you too baby."

He bent over giving me a sweet kiss before walking of towards Anthony.

I sat there as they played. They are having a good time together.

I hope that Edward will be like that with our baby. He is really good with kids.

I watched as they swung together and then they went to the merry-go-around and I watched Edward spin it with Anthony on it.

The smile on Anthony face was happiness as well as Edward's to.

Finally laying down on my side so that I could still see them I placed my hand on my stomach and started to rub there.

"Little one I love you so much already and I can't wait for you to come into the world. You will have a daddy, brother and a mommy that will love you so much."

I continued to sit there and watch my boys run around like they had no sense.

I was in the park with my family and could not be happier.

EPOV

I was glad that Anthony wanted to go and do something today. When he said something about the park I knew he would have fun.

I wanted to make sure that he could do whatever he wanted to and make him happy.

While Bella got ready Anthony and I fixed a picnic lunch and got everything ready to go.

I knew that Bella would be all for it.

When she came downstairs we both looked at her with a smile on our faces saying that we are up to something.

She knew us all to well. Of course she wanted to change but I told that she didn't need to that she needed to wear something comfortable.

We finally got to the park and Anthony has asked me if I would play with him. How in the hell could I turn him down.

Making sure Bella didn't want me to stay. Once she said to go I gave her a kiss and went to Anthony.

We made it to the swings and talked for a bit.

"Dad when do you think we will know about the whole thing with mom and James. I mean when will we find out if I can stay with you and Bella forever?"

"Anthony son I hope that we will get word soon. I can promise you one thing that I will never let you go back there if I have any say in it. Okay."

"Thank you dad. I love you."

I got up from the swing and stood right in front of him.

He got up and put his arms around me to give me a hug. I gave him a hug back. Giving him a kiss on the head.

"Love you son."

After Bella and I told everyone about Anthony being mine and that Bella was pregnant everything came together.

We also told them about us getting married. I knew Bella didn't want anything big or even expensive so we had to make my mom and Alice promise to let Bella veto whatever she didn't want.

After we had our emotional talk we went to the merry-go-round. He climbed on and I pushed it to get it going.

I jumped on it with him and looked over to where Bella was and I noticed that she was laying on her side facing us.

She looked like she was sleeping. My girl looked so beautiful just laying there. It had been a couple hours since we came and I knew that Anthony would be getting hungry.

"Hey Anthony once this thing stops we need to head over to eat. Just make sure you are quiet it looks as if Bella may be sleeping."

"Okay. She must be really tired."

The merry-go-round stopped and we climbed off.

"Yeah Anthony she's going to be tired for a bit until she get's further along and once that happens she will be ok and then she will get tired again towards the end of her pregnancy. We will just have to take care of her."

"That's fine. I think we could do that."

"Yes we can."

We reached Bella and I was right she was sleeping. She had her hand on her stomach and sleeping peacefully.

I got the stuff out and let Anthony start to eat. I wanted to wait on Bella to wake up.

I sat next her and just watched her sleep.

After about an half hour or so she finally woke up.

She sat up and just looked around.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"Um...nothing. How long have I been sleeping?"

"I'm not sure baby. When we came back over here you were sleeping. We have been here for about a half hour. Are you hungry?"

"Yes actually I am. Did you guys eat already?"

"Anthony did and he's playing again. I wanted to wait for you."

She just nodded her head and I gave her something to eat.

I pulled her to sit in between my legs so that I could have her close as we ate.

"Love you Bella so much."

She turned her head to look up at me. She kissed my lips and said, "love you to McScruff."

After we finished eating we got up and walked over to Anthony. He was just sitting by the swings. He seemed like something was bothering him.

I looked over at Bella and she has the same worried look on her face.

Bella let go of my hand and walked over and sat beside him.

I just let them have a minute. Hopefully he would tell Bella what was wrong with him.

I know that it's hard on him with everything that is going on.

Bella would tell me later. He talked to both us but sometimes he liked to talk to Bella. I'm fine with that. I wanted Bella to be there for Anthony just the same with me.

ANPOV

I was enjoying my day at the park and had fun for a change.

With my mom and James I never got to do anything like go to the park or even to the zoo.

Dad and Bella have given me so much. They loved me no matter what. They actually loved me and treated me like a person.

I was happy that my dad was Edward and that Bella was with him. They are happy and never fight in front of me.

I just hope whoever makes the decision for me of where I have to stay let's me stay with my dad and Bella.

I saw my dad and Bella walk over to me. Bella came over and sat with me.

I notice that my dad stayed behind. I was not sure why.

"So Anthony what has you so down?"

"Just thinking about stuff."

"Care to tell me?"

"Um...I just hope that I get to stay with you and dad. I have never been about to do anything like this or even go to the zoo with mom and James. You two never fight in front of me and your two are so happy. You make dad happy. Plus I'm getting a brother/sister. I guess I'm just worried or scared that they will make me go and live with them again and I don't want to."

Bella pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead.

"Anthony your dad and I will do anything in our power to keep you with us. You should just enjoy what is right in front of you and not worry about anything else until the time comes."

"Okay."

I looked up and saw my dad standing behind us. He looked as if he was sad.

He came and sat on the other side of me.

"Son Bella is right. Don't worry about that stuff. Let us worry about that, you just be a kid and have fun. We both love you very much and we will do whatever it takes to keep you with us. I can tell you this. They will not let you go back with your mom or even James with what they have done. I'm pretty sure that we will get want we have asked for."

"Really are you sure?"

"Yes Anthony I'm sure. Let's get the stuff packed up and go home. Bella looks really tired and I think she needs another nap."

I looked over to her and she did look really tired. It was mine and dad's job to make sure we took care of Bella.


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Thanks for reading and we hope you like this chapter. Please leave a review..Merry Christmas.

Chapter 37

BPOV

I was a little over twenty-four weeks pregnant and we finally got what we wanted for Anthony. Edward got full custody of him and Irina nor James could come around.

Irina got sentenced to fifteen years in prison for a hit and run as well as for letting someone abuse her son as well as her not physically but verbally.

James got twenty years for abuse on Anthony. We are so glad that we don't have to worry about them for a long while.

Anthony has not asked about them nor even talked about them. He was a happy kid. He loved his life with Edward and I.

"Bella, can I ask you something?"

Edward was at work and Anthony and I are at home.

"Sure Anthony what's up?"

"I know that my mom is in jail and all but she has never really been my mom. You have been the one here for me. I was just wanting to know if I could call you mom?"

I was excited that he wanted to call me mom. I mean like he said I have been more of a mom to him than Irina ever was.

I don't think Edward would mind that he called me mom. I sure as hell would not mind. I just wanted Anthony to be comfortable. So whatever he wanted to call me was fine.

"Anthony you can call me whatever you would like. If you want to call me mom that's fine or if you want to continue to call me Bella that is fine as well. I want you to be comfortable."

I watched as he smiled. He was so much happier these days.

Edward wanted to get it to where I could adopt Anthony but his lawyer said that it might be hard do to the fact that Irina would have to sign over her rights.

That would be the hard thing, to talk her into that.

Edward and I decided that we wanted to get married before the baby was born. I wanted something simple.

We had talked about it and we wanted to get married at his parents house in their backyard.

I didn't want to wear a wedding dress. I just wanted something simple and Edward wanted to wear some dress pants and a nice dress shirt.

Anthony would be the ring boy and of course Alice my maid of honor and Jasper Edwards best man.

I had asked Carlisle to give me away since my father was no longer living.

He of course said yes.

I really needed to get my dress but I was getting bigger by the day. I was so scared that I would find a dress that fit me but by the time I would wear it, it would be to small.

Maybe I could find a real pretty maternity dress to wear. That way I would not have to worry about it fitting me.

I was brought out of my thinking when my phone rang.

I knew it was Edward from the ring tone. I'm sure he is calling to check on us.

"Hello McScruff."

"_**Hi baby. I was just calling to see how things are going?"**_

"Things are good. I was thinking about going out for a bit to see if I could find a dress for the wedding. I would have to go to Port Angeles. How long will you be gone today?"

"_**I won't be home until late tonight. I had some people call off today. So go and have fun looking for a dress. Please just be careful baby."**_

"Ok I will. I promise I will be careful. I will be home when you get home Edward. Love you."

"_**Love you to Bella. Make sure you tell Anthony I said to be good."**_

"Edward he is always good for me. I know that," I said laughing.

After getting off the phone with Edward. I got ready to leave.

"Anthony we are going to ride to Port Angeles. I need you to get ready."

"Okay mom. I will."

Him calling me mom was like no other feeling. My heart felt with some much more then I thought possible.

I finished getting ready.

We drove the little over an hour to get there but we finally made it.

We went from shop to shop and found nothing that caught my eye. I was so hoping that I would find something here. I was not wanting to go to Seattle to look for a dress.

That would mean that we would have to go on the weekend. I was not sure if Edward could get off to come with us.

"Anthony I think we are going to have to make a trip to Seattle to look for a dress for me to wear to marry your dad."

"Maybe we could spend the weekend there and maybe Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper could go with us. That way you and Aunt Alice could look for a dress and Uncle Jasper, dad and I could do some guys stuff."

"Yes I think we could probably get them to go with us as well. I will call your dad now."

I could not help but to laugh. He was so happy that he had us.

He had taken to Alice and Jasper easily. I must say that our family was really happy at the moment and I hoped that it stayed that way.

Picking up my phone I dialed Edward's number. It rang a few times but then went to voicemail. Either he was busy or he had left it on his desk.

He had been known to do that from time to time.

"Hi babe. We are heading back from Port Angeles and I had no luck with a dress. Give me a call when you get this love ya."

The drove back to the house was quiet. All you could here was the radio and that was even turned down low.

We pulled up to the house and Edward was still at work I guess. I still had not heard back from him.

"Anthony I think we will just order some Chinese food for dinner tonight. I really don't feel like cooking."

"Okay mom that's fine. I like Chinese just the same."

I placed our order and went to sit and wait for the food.

We finished our eating and I still had not heard from Edward. I guess he was really busy.

Anthony got ready for bed and went to watch t.v. for a bit in his room. I got ready for bed myself.

I tucked Anthony in bed and went to get settled in ours.

I called Edward one more time and he still had not answered. I left another message before I turn on our t.v. and flipped through the channels until I found Remember Me on a movie channel.

EPOV

I had told Bella that I had to work today. I actually had other plans. I had gotten Jasper in on this as well.

He has to do a little white lie his self to Alice to leave him alone. I didn't want Bella to know what I was planning.

If Alice knew she would sure slip up and tell Bella not on purpose but by accident.

I picked Jasper up from the restaurant early Saturday morning and we drove to Seattle.

It would take us about three hours depending on how fast I drove. I wanted to get there and get this shit over with.

"So man do you have any idea what you are going to say to Irina. I mean she's just not going to sign away her rights."

"I'm thinking that I will offer her the back child support to sign over her rights. I think Bella would love to adopt Anthony. She thinks of Anthony as her biological child anyway."

"Yes she does. Have you talked to her about adopting Anthony? I mean does she want to?"

"No I don't need to talk to her about it. I can tell by the way she talks that she wishes that he was hers. I just want to make it official that's all man."

I just hoped that my planned worked. I really want Bella to be Anthony's mother. She has done more for him then Irina has ever done.

She has done nothing but case my son a live of hell. I wanted to give him a life that he deserves.

I had a plan. I just hope that it will work out they way I want it to.

I wanted to have the paperwork drawn up and ready for the day we get married. I want to have the judge to be there and have him sign the paper work and have Bella become Anthony's mother the same day that we get married.

I has already talked to my lawyer about it and he said that he would get it all handled if I could get Irina to agree.

That was going to be the hard part. I just hope that she would agree.

I pulled up the jail house, I cut the engine and just sat there for a minute. I looked over to Jasper and could tell that he was thinking.

"Jasper what are you thinking about?"

"Edward I think that your plan may work. I think you have an excellent way of getting her to sign the paperwork. At least she won't be able to touch the money until she gets out. She will be able to support herself until she finds a job."

"Yep that's what I was thinking. I mean Irina would never turn down money. I just don't know how much the back child support would be. I mean it won't be a problem to pay it I just don't want to pay her more then she is owed."

"That is something that your lawyer will have to figure out. I'm sure it would be quite a bit since you make good money. I would definitely look into putting your trust fund into your parents name, just in case she tries to get that money as well."

"Jasper I'm already ahead of you. I put that into Bella's name a few months back. She doesn't even know. I was thinking the same thing you are. Plus I want her to be able to use that money as well. I just know she would never touch it. She would say it's my money not hers to spend."

Jasper just nodded.

"Let's get this shit over with Jasper. I want to get back home to my family."

We walked into the main part of the building. I walked up the the lady sitting behind the desk.

"Sir how my I help you?"

"I would like to see Irina Denali."

"Just let me see if she can have visitors."

She typed on her computer a minute and then said, "yes sir all items just need to be checked and then the guard will take you to her. You will have to sign in when you get to the guard."

"Thank you."

We walked down the hall to where a guard was sitting. I told him who we were here to see and he just made us sign in and said that we had to sign out once we are done.

He made us walk through the metal detector and we were set to see Irina.

Once we went inside there were a line of windows and I noticed that Irina was already there.

I sat down and Jasper sat next to me. II picked up the phone and Irina did the same.

"**Edward what the hell do you want? I mean you already got our son, what more could you want?"**

"Well Irina I was wanting to talk to you about signing over your rights to Anthony. I want to be able to give him a happy life."

I could tell she was thinking about what I had said.

"**Why would I do that. So you and your little bitch can be a happy little family with our son. I mean that was suppose to be me. Plus what the hell would I get in return?"**

It took everything in me not to let my anger out. She was talking about my future wife and mother to my child. I really didn't want to piss her off until I had her sign the paperwork. Then I would drop that on her that Bella and I are getting married and that she was having my baby.

"Well I would be willing to pay you what the courts would have made me pay you in child support up until Anthony came to live with me. Not a penny more or less than that."

I had laid everything out on the table. Now it was her call.

I could tell that she was really thinking about my offer. I just hoped that she would do it.

"**So you mean to tell me that if I sign all my rights over to you that you will pay me the child support up until he started living with you. Do you have any idea how much that is?"**

"No I don't but I can have my lawyer figure it out for you. I will put whatever amount it is into an accountt with your name on it. It will be there when you get released from jail."

I looked over to Jasper who has been quiet the whole time. He looked like he was pleased with what I had to offer her. I mean he already knew what I was offering but I could tell that he was liking what I was saying.

"**Edward I will do it if the price is right. I want you to send the paperwork to my lawyer. I want to make sure that it's right. I don't want a penny less than what you owe me**."

"I told you Irina that I would pay you what you are owed. So you will sign over your rights for that?"

She just nodded.

"I will have my lawyer get the paperwork together and get it to your lawyer. Have a nice day Irina."

With that I placed the phone down and walked away. I didn't even look back.

We signed out and got to my car to drive home.

I pulled out my phone and saw that I had a couple of missed calls from Bella. I would call her when I get a little closer to home. That way she will just think that I'm working and I just could not answer the phone.

The car ride back we sat in silence. I'm not sure if Jasper was just letting me think or if it was we just didn't have nothing really to talk about.

Once I was about an hour away I called Bella.

I scrolled down my contacts and hit send once I reached her number.

It rang twice before she answered.

"_**McScruff are you okay? I have been worried about you. I haven't talked to us since this morning."**_

"I'm fine baby. I have just been really busy today and this is the first chance I got to call you back. I should be home within two hours."

That would give me time to drop Jasper back off at the restaurant and get home.

"_**Ok McScruff. Anthony and I have already eaten so make sure that you get something. I'm pretty tired from my day and Anthony is tired himself. So we might be asleep by time you get home**_."

"That's fine Bella. I will be home soon. You get some rest. I will let you know when I get there. Love you baby."

"_**Love you too McScruff."**_

Finally we pulled up to the restaurant and Jasper told me bye before he jumped out.

I drove home as fast as I could. I want to hold my baby in my arms.

Once I was home all the lights in the house were off except for the light by the door.

Walking in I placed my keys and wallet on the table next to the door. I went to Anthony's room and made sure he was tucked in and gave him a kiss on the forehead before I went to my Bella.

I stood in the doorway and watched as she slept. She is my life along with Anthony and our baby.

I striped my clothes off and crawled into bed and pulled her to me.

"Baby."

She moved closer to me and went hmm.

I could not help be to snicker.

"I'm home baby."

I kissed her lips and then went to sleep.


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Hope you enjoy the chapter. Please leave a review, we love hearing your thoughts.

Chapter 38

BPOV

Waking up, I felt Edward's arms around my waist. I turned around in his arms and looked at him. His hair was all over the place, and he had a smile on his face.

I wonder what he was dreaming about.

I missed him last night, but sometimes he did have to work late.

I kissed him softly on the lips and heard him moan. Even in his sleep I had that affect on him.

Slowly he opened his eyes and smiled when he saw me.

"Morning, Bella."

"Good morning, Edward. I missed you last night."

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay," I said moving over so I could lean my head on his shoulder.

"How was work?"

"Umm, I wasn't at work," he said looking up at me to gauge my reaction.

"Oh," was all I could say as thoughts jumped into my head.

"Bella, don't go there. I have an explanation for where I was and why I didn't tell you first."

I sat up, not entirely sure I was going to like where this was going, but I was going to trust him and the love we had for each other.

He sat up and took my hands in his.

"I know you're thinking something bad, but baby it's not. I just told you I was at work because I wanted to surprise you with something on our wedding day."

I just nodded for him to continue.

"I went to see Irina at the prison. I offered her money to sign her rights away to Anthony. I want you to be able to adopt him."

I couldn't believe he'd do that for me, tears instantly sprang to my eyes as I covered my mouth with my hand.

How could I think such bad thoughts about Edward, when he was out doing something so wonderful.

"Bella, say something?" he pleaded.

"Edward, I don't know what to say. This is just so overwhelming," I said as I wiped the tears.

"Just say that you want to adopt him," he said looking into my eyes, pleading with me.

"I do, I want to be his mom. When he called me mom last night, I nearly broke down. It was the most beautiful word I ever heard."

"I'm sure that it was Bella. I really wanted it to be a surprise but I could tell that you were getting worried. So I just wanted to tell you to ease your mind just a bit. I had Jasper go with me so that I would not being going alone. Please don't tell Alice because he told her the same thing that I told you. You know that Alice will go off the handle."

I just sat there and thought a bit about what he had just told me. I would love to adopt Anthony and make him mine.

I wanted both of Edward's kids to call me mommy. That would make my day.

"Edward I promise that I won't say anything to Alice but I hope that Jasper will come to his senses and tell her just like you told me."

"He might baby but I guess we will see. You know once he does tell her the truth that she will be coming over here and letting me have it. Would you protect me from her?"

"Oh I don't know McScruff, I might just let you handle her all by yourself."

I watched as he pouted and I could not help but to kiss his pouty lips.

"You know that I would protect you from her but I'm not sure how much good it will do," I said laughing.

"Oh soon to be Mrs. Cullen you are so paying for that."

He pushed me back down on the bed and tickled my sides. He knew that I did not like to be tickled but he does it anyway when we play around.

"Ed...ward st...op I'm go...ing to p..ee myself."

He just looked at me and kept doing it. If I peed in the bed it was his own fault. I would so make him clean it.

"Un..cle uncle."

That got him to stop.

"You have to move, I have to pee really bad now."

He laid back in the bed and I walked to the bathroom to do my business. Walking back out I notice that Edward looked like he was thinking about something hard.

"Edward what's wrong?"

"Oh just thinking about when Jasper tells Alice the truth. I'm not sure I'm ready for all that just yet. It's bad when I'm scared of my own sister."

"No, Edward it's not. She is a hard one to deal with when she has something in her head. She will just have to get over it, that's all."

"Yeah but the question is how long will it take her to get over it. I don't like it when Ali is mad or upset with me. It's like she takes forever to get over it."

"Don't sweat it to much Edward. Maybe she will handle it better than we think she will. Maybe she won't get upset at all. I hope that she will be excited that you took that step for us and for Anthony."

"I sure hope so Bella."

I just nodded and kissed his lips.

I needed to approach the subject about us going to Seattle to look for a wedding dress. I'm sure he would be okay with it just needed to let him know.

"You know that Anthony and I went to Port Angeles yesterday and I didn't find a dress. So I said something about having to go to Seattle. Anthony asked if we could spend the weekend there and maybe Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper could maybe go with us."

I watched as he thought about it for a minute before he asked.

"That's fine with me. You and Alice could go look for a dress and us guys could go and do something."

I just smiled at him because his son said the same thing.

"Bella why are you smiling like you want to laugh?"

"Oh well it could be because your son said the same thing yesterday that's why."

"Well what can I say. Great minds think alike."

We both just started laughing. There was a knock at the door.

"Mom, dad I'm hungry what are we doing for breakfast?"

"Sweetie I will be out in just a minute."

"Ok."

"Well I guess that's our cue to get up and dressed and fix our son some breakfast."

"Yea I guess so baby."

We both got up and got dressed. We walked into the kitchen hand in hand.

Anthony was sitting in his seat.

"So Anthony what would you like for breakfast?"

He sat and thought about it for a moment before he said he would like to have some cereal and fruit cut up.

I pulled out the fruit from the fridge and started to cut it but before I could get too far Edward took it from me.

"Why don't you get the cereal out for us and I will do this. I don't want you to cut yourself baby."

My man was so loving, caring and very thoughtful. He wanted to make sure that I didn't hurt myself.

I placed the cereal on the bar area and got some bowls. I poured us some and added the milk.

Once everything was done we sat at the table to eat.

EPOV

I knew that I had to tell Bella the truth about yesterday. We have been through some much and in the beginning I was not telling her stuff and that got us in a bad place.

I just hope that she will not be upset or even mad for lying to her.

I just told her and she seemed ok with it. I just hoped that when Jasper told Alice that she would be okay with it as well.

I could not take it if my sister was upset with me.

We all sat down and ate breakfast.

I watched as Bella and Anthony talked to one another. I'm so happy that he wants to call her mom. In the long run she would be after Irina signed the papers.

"So Anthony, Bella tells me you want Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper to go with us to Seattle?"

"Yes sir. I just thought that when mom and Aunt Alice going shopping I thought that me, you and Uncle Jasper could do guys stuff."

I laughed out loud. God yes he was my son for sure. He thinks just like me.

"Yes Anthony that is what we are going to do, provided that your aunt and uncle can come. Why don't after you finish your breakfast you go and call them and ask."

"Ok I can do that dad."

We all finished our breakfast and we went to the living room to watch some t.v.

Anthony asked if he could call Uncle Jasper now.

"Yes you can son. I want you to make sure it's on speaker phone so that we can see what he says okay."

"Yes sir."

I dialed Jasper's number and handed him the phone after I put it on speaker.

It rang three times before someone picked up.

"_**Well hello Edward Cullen what do you want," **_my sister voice rang out.

"Aunt Alice it's me Anthony. I wanted to talk to Uncle Jasper. I wanted to see if you and him would like to go to Seattle with dad, mom and me. She has to look for a wedding dress."

I could tell by the way that Alice had answered the phone that something was wrong. I guess Jasper had already told her the truth.

I waited to see what Alice would say to him.

"_**Well Anthony I think that we could arrange that. We would love to go. Do you know when the trip is suppose to take place?"**_

"Alice I was thinking that we could go next weekend," Bella said.

"_**That would work. I'm sure Jasper said he was off next weekend so that would be great. I think we will find the perfect dress for you to wear**_."

"Yeah I just want something simple."

"_**We will find something simple. Can I please talk to my dear old brother please without being on the speaker phone?"**_

"Yeap sure thing."

I took the phone from Anthony and took the speaker off.

"Hi Alice. What's up?"

"_**Don't you what's up me Edward. Why the hell did Jasper have to lie to me so that he could go to Seattle with you yesterday? Why didn't you let him tell me the truth?"**_

"Alice I was scared that if we told you what we had planned that you might slip and say something to Bella. I wanted it to be a surprise for the wedding. I didn't mean anything by it I promise."

"_**Oh Edward all you would had to do was just ask me not to say anything. I have been known to keep secrets."**_

"I just wanted it to be a surprise and I didn't want a chance of you maybe slipping up that's all Ali. I told Bella this morning where I was yesterday because I felt bad for not telling her and lying to her. We have been down that road before I didn't want to go down that road again. Please understand where I was coming from Alice?"

"_**I do Edward I wish you had not had Jasper lie to me. We tell each other everything just for this reason. We don't like being mad at each other."**_

"I'm sorry Alice I will not have him do that again to you. Please forgive me?"

"_**Oh my dear old brother I could never stay mad at you I just wanted you to know that I did not like that you had him do that to me."**_

"Thanks Alice. Love you."

"_**Love you too Edward. I will talk to Jasper and have him call you later about next weekend. Bye."**_

"Bye sis."

After I got off the phone I was kinda shocked that Alice didn't go off on me that much. Maybe Jasper talked to her to get her to understand a bit more. Who really knows with Alice.

I walked back into the living room with a smile on my face.

"I see that you are smiling so it must have not been that bad."

"No she was just upset that I had Jasper lie to her and not trusting her enough to tell her what we were doing."

"See I told you. She is over it now I take it?"

"Yea she is and Jasper is suppose to call us in a bit about the trip next weekend. Are we planning on leaving after work on Friday or just drive up Saturday morning?"

"I was actually thinking that if you and Jasper could get off early that we could leave once I got done at the school."

"I think we could do that."

We sat and watched a movie and finally Jasper had called me and I told him what we had planned and he said that would be fine.

I could not believe that we would be getting married soon. I have waited for this day ever since I met Bella on the cruise.

After we parted I thought that I would never see her again and to my surprise she is my sister's best friend.

I would not trade anything for what I have today for anything in the world.

I have a son that I'm so proud of the way he has handle everything, I have a baby on way and I marrying the love of my life.

I do not think it could get any better than this.


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

**Author's note: We finally updated, It's You. Sorry for the delay. Writer's block, issues have gotten in the way. Real life, always seems to throw things in our path. We hope that you enjoy this update. Sadly this story is coming to a close... that's part of the writer's block, not wanting to give up this story. But there are others stories wating to be written. Thank you for all the support on this story and the others. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 39**

**BPOV**

I was now thirty nine weeks pregnant and I was sitting here letting Alice fix my hair and make-up.

"So Bella are you nervous about getting married?"

"No I'm just worried that I will go into labor. I can't wait to become Mrs. Edward Cullen. I have been waiting for this day since I met him on that boat."

It was true I wanted to marry him but after we left one another that day I never thought I would see him again.

If it had not been for Alice pushing me to go on the cruise I would have never met the love of my life.

I would not be sitting here pregnant and already have a son. I'm kinda glad that she forced my hand.

I would of course never tell her that though.

She would just laugh and say I told you so. I really didn't need that right now.

"Oh Bella I don't think this little one will be coming today. I think he/she will wait until next week."

"I hope so Alice. I don't really want to have our baby on my wedding day. I mean we would always share an anniversary with she/he. I want the baby to have its own special day."

"Bella it will be fine. It would not matter either way. You would always remember when the child's birthday is but I can understand where you're coming from, but just be happy today and don't worry about anything."

She finished fixing my hair. She had curled it and then pulled my sides up just leaving a bit around my face and then curling them.

Once she was happy with that she went and did my make up. Finally after what felt like forever she said she was done.

As I looked into the mirror and I almost didn't recognize myself in the mirror.

I looked like someone worthy enough to be on Edward's arm.

I thought about today and everything that marriage means. I never wanted to divorce and I'm sure that Edward and I would be together til death parted us.

She helped me put my wedding dress on as I felt some little pains in my stomach.

I tried to ignore them and pass them off as nerves.

But part of me knew that it was the baby.

I was nervous about the wedding. Edward and I decided to write our own vows.

My only hope was that I described my feelings for Edward good enough.

"Bella it's time. Edward is waiting for you to come to him."

"Alice I just hope that you are right that the baby will not come yet."

"Trust me I know these things," she said as she pointed to her temple.

I just had to laugh. She thinks she knows everything.

As I finished laughing I felt the pain again in my back.

I wouldn't dare say anything to anyone because they sure would tell Edward.

I would just wait and see what happens.

"Come on Bella we need to get you to where you are suppose to be."

It felt like forever before we got there but we did.

I could not wait to see Edward and Anthony standing there waiting for me.

We were getting married in the park not too far from our house. The park has a gazebo that we used for our wedding.

We just decorate it they way we wanted, we just had to clean when we were done.

Standing at the entrance stood Jasper and Emmett.

I could not decide who I wanted to give me away so I asked both of them to do that job.

Of course both of them said yes.

"Hi little sis. You ready to finally get hitched?"

"Yes I am Em. I can't wait to become Edward's wife."

As I said those words another little pain ran threw my back.

I didn't want Emmett or Jasper to see my face so I looked down.

"Bella what's wrong. Why do you look like you are in pain?"

I thought that I put my face down fast enough but I guess Jasper caught it.

"Jasper I'm fine. I'm just nervous that's all. Nothing to worry about."

"I will be watching you Bella."

"I'm sure you will."

I just wanted to walk down the aisle and marry the love of my life.

**EPOV**

Anthony and I got ready. He looked so handsome in his tux.

"Hi dad are you scared about marrying mom?"

"No son I'm not. I can't wait for her to be my wife. I love your mom and the baby so much."

"Yea I love her a lot to dad. She helped me when nobody else did."

I kneeled down to his level.

"Anthony, Bella loves you so much. She worried about you before she even knew you could be my son. She would come home and worry about you. She thought that you had trouble at home but she had to wait until there was proof before she could do anything about."

"Yea should would always sit with me when "my other mom" would be late getting me."

"That's what teacher do. It's their job to make sure they notice stuff like what you went thru. Believe me when I tell you that Bella loves you just the same as me. You will always be her son no matter what."

Bella was truly a loving person. She didn't have to be a mother to Anthony but she did. I could not love her anymore than I already do.

She could have walked away from me when we found out that Anthony was mine but she loved me enough to stay and support me in what ever happen.

I could never find a better woman to love and one to love me back just as much.

"Hi bro. You ready?"

"As I will ever be. Have you seen Bella?"

"No but I will in a few. I'm sure she's fine bro. Don't worry so much."

"I try not to but I can't help it. She is my life and well as Anthony and the baby. It would kill me if something happened to any of them."

"Edward, nothing is going to happen today. Relax and enjoy the day. You're getting married and I get a fuck awesome sister."

I just had to laugh.

My brother always knew how to lighten up a situation.

I just hoped everything goes good today.

"Anthony it's time for us to stand in our places."

He followed me out of the room to the altar.

The music started and before I knew it Bella was walking down the aisle with Jasper and Emmett on each arm.

She looked so gorgeous.

Who am I kidding. She always looked gorgeous not matter what she wore. I could not take my eyes off her.

Her smile was so breathtakingly beautiful.

They finally reached us.

Emmett and Jasper both kissed Bella's cheek and then handed her off to me.

Before they took their seats the minister asked who gives this woman.

"We do for Charlie Swan," both of them said at the same time.

I watched as tears ran down Bella's face.

It meant so much to Bella that they would have said that. It meant that they did remember that she loved Charlie and that even though he could not be there that he was remembered.

"Bella love it's okay. He is here watching over you today I whispered to her."

She nodded.

The minister did his part.

The only part I remember is that we exchanged rings and said our "I do's."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

I kissed Bella with all the love I had for her and hoped that she knew.

"It's my pleasure to announce Mr and Mrs. Edward Anthony Cullen."

I pulled Bella to me and we walked together down the aisle.

Once we got to the end of the aisle I noticed that Bella winced a little.

"Baby are you okay?"

"Yes Edward I'm fine. I'm just tired that's all."

I looked in her eyes wanting to make sure that she was telling the truth. I could not really tell.

"Ok baby. Just take it easy once we get to the reception okay."

She nodded. I would have to make sure I kept an eye on her.


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer : Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

**Author's Note: It is with a heavy heart that we post the final regular chapter of "It's You". It's taken us a while to get it finished but here it is. We both have been stalling on writing this since this story is close to our hearts. We hope you enjoy it and we will have the epilogue out to you shortly.**

**Reviews and comments are welcomed.**

**Love, Sher and Stacie.**

**EPOV**

Everyone came through the receiving line, and hugged and congratulated us.

After that we posed for many pictures, some with Anthony and some with my family. Others with just me and Bella, then pictures of Bella with her bridesmaids and her with the groomsmen.

Then just pictures of her, she wasn't happy about that at all.

She didn't like having all the attention. Today was our day.

After all the pictures Bella, Anthony and I headed to the reception.

I could still tell that something was wrong with Bella but she just won't tell me.

I hope that if it's something really wrong she would let me know.

We pulled up to my parents house. Alice had really out did herself yet again.

Anthony got out first and took his mom's hand helping her out of the car.

I just couldn't believe how much he was like me. He would make a woman happy one day.

As she stood up, I saw her grab onto the door.

"Are you okay, Mom?" Anthony asked.

"Yeah," she said as her eyes met mine.

I knew something was going on with her and as soon as I found my dad I was going to get to the bottom of it.

I have a feeling that Bella and I won't be staying long here. I just needed to find my dad.

Anthony placed one of his hands in Bella's while I wrapped my arm around her waist supporting her while walking to my parents backyard.

"Everybody may I please get your attention," I heard Emmett's booming voice.

"I would like to present Mr and Mrs. Edward Anthony Cullen."

I could hear everybody saying their congrats but I was so focused on Bella that I didn't pay much attention.

I watched as her hand move to her belly and suddenly it all clicked.

"Bella, what is going on? Is something hurting?" I asked looking over at her.

She just looked at me, and started to shake her head, but I felt her grip onto my hand.

"Anthony, go get Grandpa Carlisle," I said to him.

He ran off to get him as I turned back to Bella.

"Tell me, baby," I said.

"I .. I think the baby is coming," she said with a quiet sob.

"How long?"

"I've been having pains for a while, but my water hasn't..." her voice trailed off and her eyes went wide.

I looked down her body and saw the puddle of water at her feet.

With no thought I swooped her up in my arms going towards the stairs to my old room.

I just hope that Anthony finds my dad and fast.

Her grip on me tightened and I could tell that she was having a contraction.

I heard the commotion going on downstairs as I laid Bella down on my bed.

I could make out some of it. It was Carlisle trying to get people to move out of his way.

"Oh god...it...it hurts Edward," Bella screamed out.

"Bella, baby just breathe for me. Anthony's got my dad and he trying to get up here."

"Edward it just hurts so bad. I don't want to have this baby here. I want to have the baby at the hospital but the contraction are coming..."

She was cut off when another one hit her.

She grabbed my hand squeezed it and screamed out about the time that my dad came crashing through the door.

"Dad, please," was all I got out before he was beside us on the bed.

I was laying right next to Bella holding her hand and with the other one I was rubbing her stomach.

"Bella honey I need you to roll on your back. Edward you need to get her undressed from at the waist down. I need to examine her."

I got up and did as he asked. I pushed her dress up to right under her breast and pulled down all her undergarments.

"Edward get behind her and let her lay on you. Bella you need to lean back into him and just relax. This might be a bit uncomfortable."

"Edward, I love you. I never meant to have the baby..."

She couldn't finish it.

"Okay kids it looks like we are going to have a baby in the next hour or so. You are almost there Bella. It's either have the baby here or in the car on the way to the hospital."

"I think I choose here. I'm not sure I want to have our baby in a car."

Carlisle and I started laughing, she was so cute sitting having her say as usual.

She yelled out again in pain.

I watched as Carlisle left the room, hopefully to get the stuff that he will need.

"Edward, I'm so sorry that I didn't say anything to anyone about my pain earlier. Jasper noticed it but I told him nothing was wrong. I should have just told him and maybe we would not being having our baby here."

"Sweetheart, it's okay, I promise you. It's kind of a sign I think. Our little one wants to share our special day with us. Maybe it will hold off until after midnight but after what dad said, I don't think that will happen."

She just smiled at me. I placed my hands on top of her's on our baby and rubbed over our baby together.

My mom, Alice and dad came back in with some stuff I'm sure he would need to delivery our little bundle.

_God please let my wife and baby be okay._

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too."

**BPOV**

When we arrived at his parents house I knew the pain was getting a lot worse.

I knew this baby was coming tonight.

We would get to meet our little one.

The baby, Edward, Anthony and I would be a family all having the same last name.

I had to ask questions while Carlisle was not there.

"Babe I'm scared. What if something goes wrong while I deliver I mean, what if the baby isn't breathing or not moving when its born?"

"Baby calm down everything is going to be alright. Grandpa Carlisle and Nana are not going to let anything bad happen."

I felt another contraction coming so I held his hand and tried to breathe through it the best I could.

"Ok Bella, I need you to get comfortable with Edward behind you. I'm going to need Esme on one side and Alice on the other. When it's time to push since you don't have in pain meds you are going to get tired fast with a good amount of pain. Alice and Esme will help hold your legs while you push, Edward I want you to help support from behind."

We all just looked at him but did as he said.

I watched as everyone took their places like Carlisle had said.

"Um...Al...iccee Annn...th..onyy?"

"Bella, breathe okay, he is with Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose. He is being taken care of."

I just nodded my head.

I looked behind into my husband's face.

"Edward, we are going to be meet our child soon."

"Yes, we are Bella, that we are. I love you."

"I love you toooo..."

After that one Carlisle checked me again. He announced that it was time.

"Bella push on the next contraction. I want you to push hard."

Edward and I leaned forward while Alice and Esme did their job.

I pushed with everything I could.

"Ed...ward you a...rrreee not touching meee ag..ain. OUCH!"

"Hold it right there Bella. We need to wait for the next one so you can get the shoulders out."

I nodded and waited until I felt the next one hit.

"Edward YOU WILL NOT TOUCH me after this EVER AGAIN!."

"Sweetheart I love you."

"If you ever try I will RIP your DICK OFF UNDERSTOOD?"

He just swallowed hard before turning his head away.

Felling another coming a bared down and pushed harder this time than the first time.

"OOO...UUU..CH. It hurts, it hurts Carlisle."

I felt like I was being ripped apart from my hoohah to my bunghole. It hurts so bad.

The next sound was the most beautiful sound that I could ever hear.

My baby crying.

"We have a girl. You guys have a daughter."

I felt Edward kiss my cheek and then forehead. He leaned his mouth to my ear and said, "I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward. Carlisle can we see her please?"

All he could do was nod and hand her to me. I watched as Alice, Esme and Carlisle tears fell down their faces.

"Can someone get the rest of the crew especially Anthony. We will tell everyone her name once everybody is here," Edward said.

I watched as Alice left the room. Carlisle said that he needed to stitch me up real fast.

"Bella, Edward once we let everyone see her, we really need to get you to the hospital to get you both checked out."

I looked down into my daughter's face and I saw nothing but Edward in her. She had his hair and it was as unruly as his.

Even with all the pain I went thought to have her I wouldn't trade it for the world.

**EPOV**

Once I heard that cry I felt the tears run down my face. When my dad said we had a girl I was a very proud Papa.

I had once of each. I would be happy if that's all we had.

After telling Bella I loved her I looked down to my child in my wife's arms.

She was a spitting image of me. Right down to my unruly hair.

She even had the some color from what I could see.

"Edward I love you so much. I'm sorry I said those things to you but it hurt like a mother humper."

Smiling down at her I said, "Sweetheart I promise you that its alright. No need to be sorry."

She leaned up and kissed me on the lips.

"Um...Bella, Edward you do know that there is no intercourse or any kind of penetration for at least six weeks right."

"Yea dad we do. It will be hard but looking at her in her mother's arms is well worth that six weeks."

"Edward I need help getting covered before the rest of the family get here."

Taking the cover from the side of the bed I pulled them over her and the baby.

The door opened and the rest of our family came into site.

Anthony came and crawled up the bed and sat by me.

I watched as Anthony leaned over looking at his sister and then to his mom.

"Dad, can I kiss my sister and mom?"

"Of course you can just be careful while doing so."

Watching him lean over and kiss his mother and sister made me cry some more.

I saw flashes go off several times but I could careless at the moment.

"Hey dad, can I tell them what her name is now?" Anthony asked.

"You may."

"Everybody I would like to introduce you to Danielle Elizabeth Cullen."

We went to the hospital and everything with Danielle and Bella was just fine. They kept them for a day before we could go home and start our life as a family.


	42. Chapter 42--- Epilogue

**Author's note: It is with a heavy heart that we post the final Chapter of It's You. **

**It is hard to let a story go, but they say everything must come to an end. We trust that you have enjoyed our story and that you continue to read our other stories, as we hope to be updating more frequently.**

**Take care **

**Sher and Stacie**

**Epilogue**

**BPOV**

It's been nearly six weeks since Danielle was born, and I was due to go to my six week check up soon.

Needless to say that I was more than ready for this check up, I so want to be able to have sex with my husband.

Six weeks is a hell of a lot of time not being able to have sex with my sexy ass husband.

He has been tempting me for over a week now.

Stepping out of the shower and placing a towel around his waist and then coming into our bedroom with water running down his stomach.

Of course he knew what he was doing. He would smirk at me before getting dressed.

Well two could play at this game.

When changing at night I would only put on one of his white button up dress shirts. Only buttoning the first few buttons on it with no panties on before crawling in bed.

"Bella you are driving me crazy with wearing my shirt and you know what it does to me."

"Well my sexy husband what about what you do when you get out of the shower at night. What do you think that does to me?"

I could see the light bulb go off in his head.

"I guess I deserve that since I'm playing with fire with you."

"Yep you sure do, but at least my check up is tomorrow so hopefully Papa C will give me the go ahead."

Carlisle gave me the go ahead for me to have sex with his son again. I made sure to get the depo shot before I left there.

Walking in the door to my home I saw Anthony on the floor playing his dad's gaming system and Edward was sitting next to him with Danielle sleeping on his bare chest.

"Hi guys, I'm home."

Neither one of the looked up.

I called them again and this time Edward looked up at me.

"Hey baby, what did Papa C say?" he asked watching me.

"He said that all is well and we are fine to go."

He got a sexy smirk on his face.

'Tonight' was all he mouthed to me.

I nodded as I walked into the kitchen to start dinner.

I couldn't wait.

It's been a long six weeks without sex.

I know that Alice said she would keep the kids for us, and she was coming to pick them up after dinner.

**EPOV**

I was leaving the restaurant wanting to get home to my wife. It has been a long six weeks and I'm hoping that my dad gave her the go to have sex.

I didn't do anything for release while Bella was on 'the no sex' for 6 weeks.

Yes, I know some of you would think I was crazy but if Bella couldn't get release neither was I.

Alice was watching the kids for us and I couldn't wait to be alone with my wife.

I made it home before Bella and I had already picked up the kids.

Danielle was sleeping on my stomach, while Anthony was playing a game.

Bella walked in. I really didn't pay attention at first because I was into having my kids close.

Finally I asked what my dad had said. She said everything is fine and it's a go.

I knew that Bella had already made arrangements with Alice to pick up the kids when she got off work.

Once we ate dinner Alice was there to pick both the kids up. Bella and I got there stuff packed the night before. We didn't want to have to pack after we got off work.

"Baby I'm going to take a shower. I feel really dirty."

"Oh yeah, I think you need a shower but so do I," I told her with my sexy smirk.

I knew what that smirk did to her.

She took off running upstairs and I followed after.

I knew she like to play so I went along with it.

By the time I reached her, she already had the water on and was taking off her clothes. I stepped up behind her, saying "let me". I heard her breathing pick up.

That's just what I wanted to happen.

"Yes but only if I can take yours off."

I just pushed my arousal into her.

Her moaning and whimpering just turned me on more.

She escaped from my arms and jumped into the shower.

I got in and stood behind her. I started to help her wash her hair and body.

Once I was done she did the same for me or what I would let her do.

"Bella I need you baby. I need you and your touching me the way you are is driving me insane. I need you so much. I can't wait any longer."

"Take me Edward."

She didn't have to say that again thats for sure.

She pushed me down on the seat in the shower. She straddled my lap and she waited no time before she had me deep inside her.

"Oh God baby, you feel so good, your warmth around me and you are so tight."

"Edward, you feel so good to me to. It feels so good to have your nice long cock deep inside me. You are so deep inside me."

I kissed along her neck, up her ear and by that time she turned and crushed her lips to mine.

We met thrust for thrust I just hoped that I could hold off for a bit.

So much for that thought. I felt Bella clamp down around me. I knew that she was seconds away from cumming all around me.

"Edward I'm about to come baby, I need you to come with me," she panted out.

Bella's hand was on my balls squeezing them. She knew what that did to me.

She was getting more and more excited and I felt her walls close around me and that's all it took. I came so hard and I felt her come as well.

"FUCK Belllaaaa oh god ba...bbbb...yyy," I screamed. Bella was right behind me.

"Edward oh SHIT. I'm coo..mm...ing. You feel so g..go..odd!"

We both came down from our high.

"Edward, I so don't want to have to wait to fuck you or have sex with you like we had to wait the six weeks."

"Well since we have decided that two children are enough I think we are good. I love you."

"I love you too, Edward."

We turned off the shower, got dried out and crawled into the bed.

**BPOV**

Anthony is graduating today. It's really hard to believe that he is eighteen. Danielle is ten.

She is so much like her father as Anthony is more like me. Even though he is not my biological child, he has picked up on the stuff I do.

Danielle is definitely more active and loves to get into everything.

She has since the day she started crawling.

I'm still teaching, while Edward and Jasper have opened up two more restaurants.

We've had our ups and downs. We have had our fights but we always made sure to never go to bed mad.

We finally had made it to the stadium where Anthony would walk across the stage to receive his diploma.

I could not believe that he was already graduating. It seems like only yesterday I had him in my class. He has come along way since that day.

Edward and I could not be more proud of him than we are ready are.

Danielle looks up to her big brother and wants to do everything he is doing.

So far Anthony had never left her out of a thing. He is very proud to be a big brother and he takes it very serious.

I was brought out of my thinking when I felt Edward squeeze my leg. I looked at my loving husband and smiled at him.

Yes it was still the same as always. Edward and I could see what the other was thinking by just looking at one another. Nothing had to be said.

We were quite a happy family, and very close. Even though one of our children will be going off to college, we know that he will always be able to come home and talk to us.

We've always had an open and honest relationship with him and he was never scared to ask us about anything.

He came to us when all his friends wanted to get a limo and a hotel room for the night of Prom.

He told us straight out that there would be drinking and that some of the guys wanted to lose their virginity that night.

But he didn't want to be like them. He wanted to wait till he found the one.

Needless to say, he came home after the dance and watched a movie with his sister.

Yeah, it was lame but it was what he wanted to do.

"Anthony Cullen," I heard my sons name and I couldn't be prouder. I looked over to my husband and I could tell he had tears in his eye's but he never let them fall.

Danielle watched her brother walk across the stage. She stood up in the chair and screamed out his name. Of course my son could hear her and he turned to us and smiled while waving to his sister.

We are letting him have a party at the house following the ceremony. We promised him that we would stay out of sight.

Edward, Danielle and I are going watch a movie and have some popcorn. He knew that he is not suppose to be loud and that if it got out of hand that we would pull the plug on the party.

We knew he would do as asked, he was a good kid.

I laid there watching my daughter sleep in the middle of me and my husband. I was brushing her hair out of her face when I felt Edward's hand on mine.

"You know baby, who would have thought a cruise would bring us together. God knew that 'It's You' that would complete my life and gave me the family that I couldn't live without and most importantly the love of my life Bella. I love you so much."

"Edward, God did the same for me as well. He brought me a son that we both had no idea he was yours. We have had some troubles but we always got through it together. I love you and our family more now than I ever have. 'It's You' that I love more than anything in this world."

We both fell asleep holding each other with our daughter between us.


End file.
